


You Are Amy, A Futanari

by DiabolusSex



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Multi, POV Second Person, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolusSex/pseuds/DiabolusSex
Summary: An ongoing work set in the Archie Sonic universe. However, the Genesis Wave gave all the females penises, somehow. The story is told from the second person perspective from Amy, whose body had been taken over by you, the reader.Images associated with each chapter can be found on my FurAffinity page: http://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/storyman/folder/464389/You-Are-Amy-A-Futanari





	1. Prologue: The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1520813475/1518724797.storyman_fp1.png

A blinding flash of white light. That's all you can remember before your vision slowly adjusts to a new environment. You open your eyes to find yourself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, in an equally unfamiliar room. Your head has an incessant pain ringing through it, and your heart is beating quickly. Slowly, you gather the energy to at least sit up, but not without some effort on your part. Your joints ache, your movements stiff, and your mind slow. Finally, you manage to get yourself upright, finding a grip on the edge of the soft surface you were lying on. Surprisingly, you find yourself sitting on a cozy pink bed. You don't recall falling asleep on a pink bed, nor do you know anyone who has one. Scanning more of your surroundings, you find that you recognize nothing. Slowly, you muster the energy to stand, with less of a struggle than sitting up, now that you're aware of your limitations.

Right away, you can feel that something isn't right. Your body feels... odd. Like it's not your own. Looking around once more, you begin to notice something else, that you didn't really see before. Adorning the room you're currently in is countless posters of a blue thing, what looks to be a cartoon-ish caricature of an animal. On closer examination, you're able to discern that its arms and chest are a flesh color, as is its muzzle and the inside of its ears. The creature has what appears to be three spikes jutting out from its head, and its eyes seem to be bizarrely connected to each other. You're not sure what's going on, or who this is, but whoever owns this room might be obsessed with this creature. Slowly, you backpedal your way a bit, inspecting other aspects of the room. Aside from the posters, the walls are otherwise bare, save for a few pictures here or there. Strangely, most of the pictures are of a pink creature similar to the blue one. Judging from the fact that there are obvious breasts on this one, you hazard a guess that this one is female. She has spikes on her head too, but they curve down a bit, and she has three bangs shooting out from just above her eyes, which are also interconnected. You're a bit weirded out that this person has pictures of this girl creature framed, and even further that these appear to be much more than just artwork. You don't know what's going on, but you don't really want any part of it. Right now, you have to find out where you are and how to get out of here.

Searching around the place, you don't find much. You're not sure which door will lead to an exit, or which door could potentially lead to the owner of the building you're in. Making the softest steps you can, you slowly tread your way across the floor, trying to not make any noise. This isn't helped by the fact that your heavy boots make a loud thud with every step you take. Wait a minute... you weren't wearing boots. You look down at your feet and find yourself wearing red boots with a white stripe running up the middle. Your heart begins racing when you find that your legs are now pink, and further up is a red dress with a white trim. Looking back to the picture, you begin to process what you're seeing. But, that's impossible, right? There's no possible way that YOU'RE the pink creature. You no longer care about being quiet, as you turn on your heel and make a b-line straight to the nearest door. You yank it wide open to find the pink creature staring back at you. She has a frightened look on her face, and she too, is holding a door. As you stare for a moment, it takes you a brief few moments to realize what's happening. You're looking at a mirror, inside a walk-in closet. The pink girl you see is your reflection, trembling with fear and confusion. You take a step forward, awestruck and bewildered. Your reflection matches the picture you saw earlier, but now you can see what she looks like from the waist down. Everything looks as you'd expect, save for one... noticeable... feature. Poking out from under the red dress is a predominant bulge, nestled in her panties. D-does this girl have a... penis...?

To confirm what you see in the mirror, you pull the hem of the dress back to see what's really down there. Sure enough, the bulge remains, as you see with your conjoined eye. Not believing what you see, you slowly pull the panties away from the bulge, and see the tissue connect to the meat rod sitting within. Dotting the surface of the girly girth are veins, confirming that it is indeed a part of her biology. You let go of the panties, with them slapping back against you with a slap. You don't know what to make of this. This is absurd, and you're obviously just dreaming the whole thing. You'll wake up any minute now, as your heart continues to race. But... normally, wouldn't you have woken up already with your heart beating that quickly...? Deciding to give it the old tried and true method, you pinch yourself on your new arm. The pain that ensues confirms your fears for the worst: This is real. You are now in the body of an animal girl.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: https://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1520813495/1518835601.storyman_fp2.png

Taking a step away from the closet, your already weak legs give way, as you slump down onto the floor. You’re starting to panic, and you need to calm down. Trying to think of how to deal with your situation won’t be happening if you’re panicking like this. With your knees buckled together, you starting breathing in and out, slowly. As you breathe, you begin to feel your heartbeat return to a slower, more natural rhythm. After a moment, you calm down enough to get some rational thought going through your pretty pink head.

You don’t know what’s going on, why this happened, or who you are. All you know is that you woke up in the body of an anthropomorphic futanari girl. You vaguely remember seeing things about futanari and anthropomorphism on the internet, but those memories are hazy. Last you remember, neither of these things actually existed, but you figure that reality doesn’t really hold ground anymore. Focusing on the sight you still see within the mirror, you decide to try to at least figure out more about who this girl is and where she lives. Having a resolve, you manage to stand back up, with the intent to search around and see if you can’t find any kind of information she might keep around her place. Some sort of documentation, bills, anything of that sort. You rummage through some of the drawers around the place, putting consideration into making sure everything goes back to where it goes. Despite not knowing whose body you’re in, you’re at least going to respect her organization. You don’t want to mess with her stuff too much, out of respect, considering that this is only a temporary thing. You hope.

After searching high and low, you find a grand total of nothing. Most of what you found where collectables relating to the blue guy that adorns the posters on her walls. You also managed to find a rather large toy hammer. Taking a seat back upon the bed, you sigh and place your now pink head within a gloved hand. Tapping your fingers next to your monstrously huge eyes, you try to think of something else that would help you uncover the identity of this body. You do suppose that she might have some friends around, and that they might be able to help you figure this out. Standing up, you make your way towards the door, unsure what you’re going to find on the other side.

After stumbling through countless doors, you finally manage to find the one that leads outside. Once the light from the sun hits your eyes, you’re briefly blinded. Once the world fades slowly into view, you can take in the sights this place has to offer. You step out into the busy street of what seems to be a city. Trees and other plants fill the gaps between houses and roads. Roaming the streets seem to be other anthropomorphic creatures, and some humans, much to your relief. However, the realization that you’re in a bustling city takes some of that relief away. You’re going to have a much more difficult time finding someone who knows you at this rate. You start to wander around, desperately hoping that someone will talk to you, knowing that you’d just look like an idiot to anyone else.

Walking around, you’ve almost all but given up on anyone speaking to you first, so you decide to find someone to ask. Finding the first person you see, a purple duck looking thing, you approach them and finally ask.  
“Uh… hi… um… do you know who I am…?” you sheepishly ask, surprised by hearing your new voice for the first time.  
“Well, yeah, I know who you are. You don’t have to rub your fame in my face.” They say, rolling their eyes, and walking away.  
“Oh… uh that’s not um…” you try to stop them from going, but they’re already out of earshot. So much for that plan. You turn to leave, eyes glued to the floor in sadness. You could try asking someone else, but you’re sure you’re only going to get the same response. You turn a corner, and end up running into someone. The speed they were walking at knocks you both on your butts. You look up and see what you can only guess is a chipmunk sitting in front of you. The chipmunk is a girl, or rather, a futanari as well, judging from the huge bulge pulling at the front of her shorts. Her breasts sit rather large, especially for the size of the rest of her body. She has brown fur, with lighter brown on her face, the inside of her ears, and her stomach. Short, combed auburn hair rests atop her head, with the ends curling upwards. She’s wearing a blue vest with a black shirt underneath, with matching black shorts. Her boots are blue as well, and she wears gloves similar to the ones you have on, but the bangles on hers are blue as well. Blue, black and white are a cute color combination, in your eyes. She finally looks back up to you after rubbing her rather shapely rear.  
“Hey, watch where you’re—Oh! Sorry Amy, didn’t see you there!” she says, expression softening. So… this person knows you? Well, “you” as in the person whose body you’re in.   
“Amy…?” you echo, turning the name around in your head. You can definitely see this girl being named Amy. It’s a cute name, for sure. The chipmunk girl shoots you a confused look.  
“Yeah, that’s your name, isn’t it? Are you alright? You look kinda lost.” She stands up, dusting herself off. When she’s done with that, she offers you a hand up, with a very charming smile on her face. You take her hand, and she helps you onto your feet. You nervously shuffle, trying to figure out what exactly to say to her, to make you not come across as crazy.  
“Um… hey uh… could you… uhm… tell me who I am…?” you say, tripping over all of your words. The girl just laughs.  
“Haha right. What are you, Shadow?” she jokes, with the humor being completely over your head. Noticing you aren’t laughing, she tries to play it off. “Haha… get it… because he had amnesia…” At this point, she notices your increasingly confused face, and starts to get worried. “Oh… you’re not joking, are you…?” A quick shake of your head confirms that you are not, in fact, joking. “Oh boy… where to begin… Okay. Your name is Amy Rose. You’re a hedgehog, and you’re a Freedom Fighter.”  
“A Freedom Fighter…? You mean I’m a rebel…?” you asked, not really sure what that really means. Back home, freedom fighters was a term used to describe someone who radically tries to overthrow a government. The chipmunk girl nods her head.   
“Yes. That’s the group that you and I are a part of. We formed to help take back our government from a vile man named Dr. Eggman.” This is all so confusing to you. Why is this guy named Eggman? What was this government that got overthrown? You have all the questions, but the chipmunk continues. “I’m Sally Acorn, princess of that government.” She points to the castle that’s been looming over the hill this whole time. “My father, King Nigel Acorn, is the ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn.” You look around, trying to get anything out of her memory, but all you’re getting is the faintest memories of your own. It seems like you don’t have access to any of Amy’s memories at all. With your silence, Sally takes a hold of your hand. “Come on, I think I know something that can jog your memory,” she says with a wink.

Holding onto your hand, Sally leads you through many of the winding streets and alleyways throughout the city. She’s running fairly quickly, and you’re surprised to find that you’re keeping up quite well. You’re not exactly a fan of the fact that your substantial breasts are bouncing quite a bit, and your legs keep knocking into your tender testicles, but otherwise this isn’t a bad feeling. If you weren’t looking at the back of her, you’d imagine that Sally is experiencing the same thing. Though, it’s very likely that she’s used to having this happen, due to normally being this way. With that out of your mind, you finally manage to speak up.  
“W-where are we going?” you say, managing to get it through the wind rushing past the two of you.  
“Somewhere away from prying eyes,” she shouts back, giving a sly look over her shoulder. You’re not sure, but that grin looks… cunning. She might have something planned, something that you might not like. After a few more moments of running, you finally skid to a stop. Well, more like, Sally skids to a stop and you keep going, being pulled back by Sally’s grip on your hand. Looking around, you see only a few houses here and there, as it seems you left the city limits proper.   
“What is this place?” you ask, eyeing the seemingly unordinary wooden house. Sally turns to face you, smile brimming on her face.  
“Oh, this is just a house that was recently abandoned. The owners moved to Knothole last week.” You’re not sure what a “Knothole” is, but it sounds dirty. Regardless, you’re not really sure why you’re here. Perhaps it holds some relevance to you, somehow? “But the house is irrelevant. What really matters is that nobody is here.” She says, grinning suggestively at you. You don’t like where this is going. “Come on, let’s head on in!” she says, pulling you along with her. You have very little choice in the matter.

Inside, you see that the place is empty, the only thing around being the wooden floors, the wooden walls, and the wooden ceiling. This place is more akin to a cabin than a proper house. Sally, still holding your hand, leads you through to the back of the house, weaving her way through the rooms. Finally settling on a place, she turns back around, and grabs your other hand as well. She intertwines her fingers between yours, and presses her body against yours. You can feel your face reddening by the second, heart beating faster, and heat in your groin as your penis comes in contact with hers. Sally looks into your eyes, her eyelids lowered, playfully teasing you.  
“What’s wrong, Amy? You and I have done this a million times before.” Sally leans in for a kiss. Not really sure of what to do, you just sort of freeze. You’ve never actually gotten anywhere with anyone before, much less a girl with a penis. You’re not even really sure how sex is supposed to work. Sure, you’ve seen porn, but is that really accurate at all to how sex is really done? You’re jolted out of the tangent your mind took you on as Sally’s soft lips connect with yours. Your mind goes nub as the pleasure of the kiss sends shockwaves throughout your entire body. You find yourself stiffening as blood rushes through your entire body. Sally uses your growing erection as fuel, seemingly knowing exactly how to turn you on. She pushes the kiss deeper, forcing your lips open with her tongue, snaking it through your mouth and around your own. Your dick grows and grows to the point where your head is now touching the underside of her stomach. Breaking away from the kiss, Sally looks down at your hard cock, devious grin surfacing once more. “Well, looks who’s awake. Are you ready for the “Funny kiss”?” she asks. Your body, still locked up, unconsciously responds by nodding your head. Sally takes you by the shoulders and presses you up against the wall, planting another kiss on your mouth. She then makes her way back down, kissing your neck, then the top of your breasts. She lifts your dress and squats slightly, kissing your stomach, and finally kisses you along the shaft of your stiff pecker through your panties. From here, you can see the tip of your penis is already soaking through your panties with pre-cum. Looking back up at you, Sally starts slowly pumping away at your dick. 

Turning her gaze back to you penis, she continues working it with one hand, while using the other to stroke her own hardening cock. You can barely see, past your breasts, that she too is soaked with pre. Sally finally closes her eyes, and then puts her mouth on your tip, lapping at the pre-cum. The warmth of her mouth, and the sensation of her tongue on your head sends a warm shudder through your body, and a very tiny moan escapes from your mouth. Sally lets go of her dick, and uses her now free hands to lower your panties, fully exposing your member to the open air. This is the first time you’ve actually gotten a proper look at your penis. It’s very large, sitting at 12 inches at its fullest. The dick that pornstars could only dream of is right here, on a girl. And further, from what you can see, Sally’s is even bigger, as it pulls the waistband of her shorts away from her body. With your dick freed, Sally resumes her mouth to your tip, lapping again at your glans. This time, she uses both hands to pump along the mighty length. She certainly knows how to pleasure you, as you begin to doubt that the “million times” thing wasn’t a bluff.

Turning her eyes back up to you once more, Sally winks and spreads a smile on her lips, with your head in her mouth. She closes her eyes and begins to bring more of your dick into her mouth. At first, she only takes in about 3 inches, as she slowly bobs in an out. Your vision blurs a bit, as the pressure starts building up in your loins. Slowly, little by little, Sally begins bringing more and more in, and she increases the speed gradually. At about 6 inches in, you can feel your shaft curve in, as it enters her throat. Each time she brings you in, you feel her tongue rubbing up against the bottom of your dick. The pressure builds up more and more as she continues this rhythm, using her hand to assist along the rest of your length. Sally brings her head all the way back to your head, leaving the tip in her mouth as she opens her beautiful blue eyes once more, using her hand to keep you busy as she teases you further. She then uses her free hand to cup your balls, slowly kneading them between her fingers. Another moan escapes, this time very audible. Noticing your pleasure, Sally resumes sucking, this time at a much quicker pace. Her slow method was extremely effective for buildup, but now it’s time for the show to really start. She continues to pump your dick into her mouth at a heightened pace, with her left hand keeping you steady, and her right fondling your nutsack. At this pace, you won’t last long.

Sally lets go of your balls to hold herself steady as she speeds up once more. It’s only a matter of seconds before you’re uncontrollably moaning with delight and pleasure. All of the sensation running throughout your dick is overwhelming. The pressure finally starts coming to a head, as a warmth starts to fill your lower body. Your head is thrown back against the wall as a powerful orgasm starts welling up, waiting to explode. Sally, feeling you tense up, finishes her blowjob by pressing her mouth all the way to your groin, taking the entire length all at once. Cum starts pouring out of your dick, travelling straight down her throat. Sally greedily guzzles down your seed, taking every last drop. Once the fountain of cum finally stops, Sally slowly drags her lips along your dick, pulling her hand along. She’s milking your cock for everything. With a loud pop, she finally pulls your dick out of her mouth, licking any drops of cum around her mouth. She stands back up, rubbing her stomach with satisfaction.

Though that was the best thing you’ve ever experienced, you would have expected your vision to stop being blurred once you came, but you’re a bit concerned that this isn’t the case. Your thoughts, no longer distracted by the raw sensation, becomes muddled and fuzzy. You feel yourself sliding against the wall unevenly, trying to catch your balance with your feet. Unfortunately, you don’t make it. The last thing you hear as your vision fades from consciousness is Sally shouting “Oh shit! Amy!”


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1520813515/1518935937.storyman_fp3.png

You find yourself, once again, in a white void. Nothing but a bright, intense light, coming from all directions. You’re not sure how long you’re in this limbo, but you begin to panic when the light starts fading. What is this world without the light to keep it lit? As white fades to black, you stand in the darkness, seeing nothing. Is this a reflection of your life? The entirety of the life you lived, before finding yourself inhabiting the body of a hedgehog girl with a penis, in some strange world. What’s going on, back in your original body? Is Amy taking control of it? Have you two swapped roles in all of this? Will you ever return to your original bodies? You wish you had the answers, you wish that you had more time to ponder such things. But Amy seems to be a busy person, always getting caught up in something, never having a moment to really stop and think. And it seems this trend is continuing even now.

As consciousness returns to you, your vision slowly returns as well. The blurred visuals you’re getting are of a different ceiling than before. It’s not Amy’s, nor does it seem to be that abandoned house that you passed out in. Instead, it’s a rather unordinary ceiling that you’ve never seen before. Off to the side, you see a hazy smudge, that’s very light brown, almost beige. You can make out flecks of orange here and there too. There’s a constant ringing in your ears, with what sounds like a muffled feminine voice. As the ringing starts to subside, you can more clearly make out the voice. It’s definitely a girl’s voice, as it’s very high pitched. You hear her calling out to Amy.  
“Amy? Are you alright?” she says, with concern in her voice. This girl isn’t Sally, so you’re not sure who this is. Her manner of speaking is very polite and her tone is friendly. Your vision starts sharpening, and you’re able to make out the figure. She would look like a child, if not for the massive breasts she’s packing away. Her figure curves in an almost exaggerated way, and, continuing the trend, she has a penis as well. The telltale bulge pokes out from just under her very short orange dress, which ends just above her crotch. Around her neck is a blue ribbon tie of sorts, and a white collar around that. Looking at her head, you can see she has two long ears swiveled around backwards, making them almost look like long braids. From this, you can hazard a guess that she’s a rabbit. On her face is a worried expression, which gives away a little as she sees you looking at her. “Oh, thank goodness you’re awake. I was getting worried that you won’t wake back up!” She places her hands in one another and moves them in front of her crotch, which makes her arms push her generous breasts together.   
“W-where’s Sally…?” you ask, your voice strained and weak. You’re not sure what happened between your loss of consciousness and now.  
“She brought you here, saying you passed out. She knew we’d take care of you, as she had to get back to work…” she trails off. You can see she wants to ask something, but she’s not sure if she should. After a moment of biting her lip, she turns her gaze back towards you. “Did… did she give you the “funny kiss”?” Oh, right, the “funny kiss”. That’s what she said before she gave you head. That’s probably the most bizarre euphemism you’ve ever heard, but you roll with it. A simple nod of your head confirms the action that the busty dickgirl did on you. The rabbit stamps her foot in frustration. “Aw! She never gives me the “funny kiss”! You’re so lucky, Amy…” The girl looks down in shame over the small fit she just threw.

It’s only then that you notice the small blue thing floating next to the rabbit. It doesn’t look like any identifiable animal that you’ve seen. You manage to get your hand up in the air, pointing at the blue thing.  
“What’s that?” you ask.  
“What’s what?” the rabbit asks back. She looks past the blue thing, looking back at the ceiling. Obviously she sees the blue thing, right? It turned to look behind itself, not knowing that you’re point at it as well.  
“That blue thing next to you.” You reaffirm your pointing by relaxing your arm and pushing it forward again. The rabbit looks next to her, with a confused look on her face.   
“You mean Cheese?” she asks, pointing at the blue thing with her thumb. That… can’t be right, can it? Now food is flying, and blue? And why is it wearing a bowtie?   
“That thing is food?” you ask, confusedly. The rabbit can’t help but giggle at your lack of knowledge of how things work in this world.   
“No, silly, that’s his name. Cheese is a Chao.” She says. The blue thing, apparently a “Chao”, now has a question mark floating over its head. This creature makes absolutely no sense to you. The rabbit suddenly remembers something as her and Cheese giggle. “Oh, that’s right! Sally said you lost your memories! So that’s why you don’t remember Cheese. Do you remember me?” she asks, placing her hand on top of one of her copious breasts. A quick shake of the head puts a very sad pout on the girl’s face. After a brief moment of weakness, her perkiness returns, as she smiles widely. “Okay, I can help! My name’s Cream the Rabbit! And this is Cheese!” she says, bringing her hand over to Cheese, as he does a flip mid-air. Suddenly, you realize that, when combined together, their names are a pun. Cream returns her attention to you, looking a bit concerned. “So, Sally’s “funny kiss” didn’t help you with your memories?”  
“Nope… all it did was make me pass out.” You say. Cream seems really innocent, so you’re going to avoid mentioning that you blew a huge load down Sally’s gullet. Cream goes all wide eyed when she hears you say that.  
“Oh, it must have been intense, then!” she says, practically beaming with excitement. You’re not liking how enthusiastic she’s getting about this. Does she actually know what the “funny kiss” is, or does she think it’s just a kiss? You’re really not sure at this point. Cream puts her hands on the bed and leans forward, just above you. “Say, Amy. How are you feeling right now?” she asks, putting on an adorable smile.

“Uhm… I’m alright, I guess.” You say. You don’t feel weak, though your voice doesn’t reflect that. Though the feeling might change if you were to stand up, at the moment, you feel fine. Cream looks ecstatic, huge grin stretching almost the entire length of her face. She turns to Cheese, and starts ushering him out of the room. You don’t like where this is going. After Cheese is gone, Cream closes the door, and turns around slowly, eyelids hanging low. You’ve seen this look before, when Sally was pressing herself against you. “Wait, Cream, no!” you say, trying to halt your rabbit friend as she approaches you. You’re powerless to stop her as she jumps on top of you, pinning you down the bed you’re lying in. The familiarity of the blood rushing throughout your body returns as the equally familiar feeling of Cream’s dick rubbing against yours. You really don’t have the energy to shake her off, but if you weren’t afraid you were going to pass out again, you wouldn’t be against it at all. The orgasm that Sally brought you to was the best thing you’ve ever felt. If Cream can do any of that the same, well, maybe you might not want to return to your old body. As your excitement grows, so does you dick, as it begins to stretch out your panties once more. The feeling is mutual, as Cream’s cock hardens along with yours, stopping just an inch or two just below the full peak of yours. Cream continues to sit on top of you, pinning your arms down, with her cock and balls rubbing against your own. Knowing you’re not going to resist, Cream sits upright, and places her hand around both of your dicks. She begins to jerk both slowly, another familiar feeling coming from your experience with Sally. However, you didn’t have her cock just under yours when she was slowly pleasuring you.

The moment doesn’t last long, as who you can only assume is Cream’s mother opens the door. Cream locks up when she sees her.  
“MOM?!” she cries, trying desperately to cover her erection with her dress. It doesn’t work. Cream’s mother sighs, and pinches the area just above her nose.  
“Cream, you know that Amy isn’t feeling well. Please, get off of her.” Cream looks ashamed at herself, as she slinks off of you. Standing back up, she continues to hide her erection, to no avail. Realizing that you also have a very obvious stiffy, you try to do the same. Thankfully, Amy’s dress is a bit longer than Cream’s, so you’re able to hide most of it. Looking at Cream’s mother, you can see just how obvious it is that they’re related. Her mother essentially looks like an older version of her, standing about a foot taller. Her gigantic breasts put Cream’s to shame, and so does the monstrous bulge visible through her long, purple dress. If you can see that, even with a loose dress like that, you’re honestly a bit afraid of how big it actually is. Just over her dress is what appears to be a maroon vest that she’s wearing as an over shirt. She has an orange ascot that looks somewhat similar to Cream’s but it’s all one piece. 

Cream’s mother approaches the bed, and takes a seat at the edge. With her weight on her dress, the fabric gets pulled more tightly. In addition to her legs being pushed together, her massive bulge gets pushed up, and you can plainly see it now. Your softening erection jumps back to life, as being able to see a woman’s cock through her clothes is a massive turn on for you, as you’ve just learned. Blushing slightly, Cream’s mother attempts to ignore your raging stiffy.  
“Hello dear. I’m Vanilla, Cream’s mother. I understand you’re having memory issues, is that correct?” she says. Her manner of speaking is very formal, as she carefully dances around her words. Now you can just where Cream learned her manners from. You go to nod, before stopping yourself. Until now, you’ve never really been able to fully explain that you’re not actually Amy. You’ve always been rushed from one person to another, from event to event. Now you have the chance to actually inform them that you’re not their friend, but someone entirely different.  
“Well uhm…. You see…” you begin. You take a moment to collect your thoughts. Just what exactly are you going to say to her? “Okay… this is going to sound crazy but…”

“I am not this Amy. I’m someone else, who woke up in Amy’s body.” Vanilla seems a bit taken aback by this information.   
“What!? Where’s Amy, you body stealer?!” Cream shouts. Vanilla turns towards her daughter.  
“Cream, not now.” She says. She turns back to you and continues. “Who are you, then?”  
“Me? Well… that’s the thing… I don’t… I don’t actually know.” You say. You don’t remember anything about who you were before. The only thing that comes to mind when you try to remember are vague memories of reading something, or just knowledge of your world. There’s nothing about your friends or family, or anything about who YOU are. Just remnants of a world far removed from your current one.  
“No memories of your own, either? I see.” Vanilla says, closing her eyes in thought. You being to wonder if she actually believes you or is just pandering for information. “Do you know what happened to Amy?” she continues, opening her eyes once more.  
“I’m afraid not. I feel so bad… Just… taking her body like that. But I didn’t do it on purpose!” you explain. Vanilla smiles at your plea of innocence.   
“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s not your fault. Weird things happen all the time around here.” Vanilla says, patting you on the shoulder. She stands up, straightening her dress, untucking the folds that might have gotten between her legs and her massive dick. “Feel free to rest here for as long as you need. Once you’re ready, I would suggest getting back in touch with the Freedom Fighters. They might be able to help.” She says. “Oh, and I’ll make sure to explain the situation to everyone, so you don’t have to try to tell everyone.” With a curtsey, Vanilla takes her leave from the room. On her way out, she pauses, and looks back to you over her shoulder. “Do be sure to come back sometime.” She calls out for Cream to come along, but Cream lingers for a moment, glaring at you. You’re pretty sure she’s angry at you for not being her friend. You can only guess from this that Cream and Amy were close.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1520813534/1519624498.storyman_fpch3.png

Since you don't know where anything is yet, Vanilla had Cream show you to your destination. You figured that the Freedom Fighters made their home in a building, like all of the other places and businesses here. You were initially caught off guard when Cream started going outside of the city. What came next completely threw you for a loop. The Freedom Fighters make their home in a sizeable airship. The exterior of the ship is a very large cylinder, made of what appears to be good. On the top of the ship is a red dome, with yellow triangles periodically touching the rim. White wine trail off behind the thing off of the sides. Cream leads you to the concealed door on the front. 

Inside, you find a large room with multiple chairs positioned all around the perimeter. A larger chair sits in the center, obviously the captain’s chair. You figure that this is the bridge of the ship. Here, you find Sally seated at a workstation, typing away busily at the keyboard. Noticing you, she stands, greeting you and Cream.  
“Oh, there you two are. I heard from Vanilla. I suppose Amy needs a tour, then?” She says, rubbing the back of her head.   
“Yes, that's right. But I have other things to do, so I'll leave it up to you.” Cream says, shrugging. She takes her leave, leaving you and the chipmunk alone.  
“So um… sorry about… before… Must have been a very awkward introduction to our world, huh?” She says, fidgeting with her fingers. You can tell she's a bit embarrassed about her unladylike behavior.  
“Yeah, it was. But… umm… I really enjoyed it… it was the best thing I've ever felt…” you say, equally embarrassed. You figure you shouldn't be lying to anyone that might be able to help you, much less one of the only two people you know right now. Sally giggles at your inadvertent flirting. She grabs you by the shoulder and leans in. You figure she's going in for a kiss, but she leans in past your face, closer to your ears.  
“Well, if you're lucky, I might do that for you again sometime…” she whispers into your ear. You can feel your cheeks start to redden as she returns back from her lean, sneaking a quick wink in. 

Suddenly, the door on the raised floor behind the captain’s chair opens. Sally very quickly removes her hands from your shoulders, blushing heavily in the process. Looking over to the doors, you see the same blue guy on the posters in Amy's house. From what you can tell, he's roughly the same height as Sally and Amy. He appears to be the same species that Amy is, a hedgehog, if you recall. His fur is blue the whole way through, save for a patch of exposed skin on his stomach. His arms are also missing fur, another similarity with Amy. He notices you and Sally there, and greets you.  
“Oh, hey Sal, hey Amy. Or.. Not-Amy?” He questions, confused about the whole situation. “I don't really get what that's about.”  
“Hey Sonic. This is… uh…” Sally says, motioning towards you to introduce you but locks up. “Oh, um.. what is your name anyway?” Now that's a question. Even still, thinking back on your life before inhabiting Amy's body only comes up blank. Aside from the faintest recollections of the world, you have no connection with your life at all.  
“Oh uh… I have no idea…” you say, shrugging.

The blue hedgehog shrugs as well. He gives you a toothy smirk and gives a thumbs up. “Well, whoever you are, it's nice to meet ya. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Sonic.” You say, not really knowing what gesture to give him. “I guess you guys can keep calling me Amy, if that's alright. I don't really have anything else to go off of.”   
“That would make things a lot easier on us.” Sally says, raising her hand up to her face. Sonic just shrugs indifferently.   
“Eh, doesn’t really matter to me. If you look, sound and act like Amy, then you’re pretty much Amy.” Sonic says, taking a step towards you. Stopping just in front of you, he leans in, with a cocky grin on his face. Not really wanting to be that close to him, you lean back, unaware of what he’s even doing. Sonic then reaches around you, putting his hand on your shoulder. This makes you feel very uncomfortable.  
“Um… could you not, please?” you say, trying to brush his hand off your shoulder. Sonic removes his hand and starts laughing, while taking a few steps back.  
“Haha well, that proves it. You really aren’t Amy, are you?” What does that mean? You look towards Sally, who’s giggling to herself.  
“I don’t… I don’t get it.” you say, looking back and forth between the two.  
“Oh right, haha. Amy had a huuuuge crush on Sonic. Guess that didn’t transfer over to you, huh?” Sally says, motioning towards Sonic with her thumb. Sonic’s eyes go wide with realization, as he does a lap around the whole room in less than a second.  
“I’M FREE! I’M FINALLY FREE!” he says, stopping next to Sally. He does a small victory dance before moonwalking out of the ship. As he does so, he gives you and Sally finger guns on his way out. “Catch you later, ladies!”  
“Is he always such a showboat?” you ask Sally, after Sonic is gone.  
“Yup.” she replies. “Oh right, tour. Come on, I’ll show you around and introduce you to everyone!” she says, walking towards the door in the back.

Sally shows you around the ship, which you’re told is named the Sky Patrol. First, she brings you to the meeting room, entering through a similar metal door to the one in the bridge. Inside is a guy with what looks like a yellow mustache on the top of his head. He’s sitting at the table, drinking what you assume is coffee, and working on something on the table.  
“That’s Antoine D’Coolette, our cowardly friend.” Sally says, pointing him out to you.  
“Oui. Bonjour, Mizz Amy.” he says, not even looking up from his work. With that done, you’re brought to the kitchen, where you find another person, this time a “girl”. Having long, floppy ears, you assume that she’s a rabbit as well, like Cream, but she doesn’t seem related to her at all. She’s yellow, and she has a cute little tuft of hair like fur going between her ears, and spilling down into her face. Behind her head, the tuft continues down into a ponytail. Her eyes have purple highlights, with her eyelids matching. Like every “girl” you’ve seen, she has quite the rack, and a noticeable bulge pulling the front of her purple leotard tight. The most notable feature of hers, however, are the metallic limbs she has, being her left arm and both legs. Sally points her out as well.  
“Over there is Bunnie Rabbot.” she says, motioning towards the third rabbit dickgirl you’ve met today.  
“Oh, howdy, sugah.” Bunnie says as she notices you. She pauses eating her meal to give you a quick wave. Not sticking around to really chat, Sally moves on to the next area.  
“In our last live, Bunnie and Antoine were married.” Sally says while walking.  
“Past life?!” you ask incredulously. What, does Sally believe in reincarnation?  
“Ohhh, right, you don’t know about that…” she says, trailing off. She stops walking, thinking about how to begin explaining to you. “Okay. So.” she begins. “Our world… was sort of kind of… rebooted? Eggman made this machine that more or less remade the world in his image. Sonic tried to fix our world, but Eggman interfered, which made the whole thing unstable and caused reality to collapse. Then the whole of reality sort of… rebooted. A lot of things are different now than they used to be…” she explains. That sounds horribly convoluted. Would this Eggman really go to such lengths to mess up reality? “One of the changes made after the world rebooted was that almost every female now has a penis, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” she says, motioning to her crotch and yours. Oh, so that’s the reason why. “When our memories were restored, Antoine wasn’t really okay with being married to a girl with a penis. So he broke it off. They’re still friends, but…” she trails off. Sally looks somber for a brief moment, before she gains her resolve once more. “Anyway, that’s the story. Shall we continue?” she says, smiling at you.

After having that information bombshell dropped on you, Sally continues leading you through the corridors of the Sky Patrol. Hopping onto the elevator, you begin to wonder how large the ship actually is when it requires an elevator like this. You’re not able to ponder such questions for long before you’re whisked away once more. Sally leads you into a room that has sand, various trees, and a small pond. You find a big, purple guy meditating here. Sally once again points him out.   
“Over there is one of the guys that built this place, Rotor the Walrus.” Rotor, hearing the intrusion, sighs. He stands up and faces the two of you.  
“Oh, hello. Showing Amy around, are you?” he says to Sally. Sally nods, and Rotor offers his hand towards you for a handshake, which you return. “My name’s Rotor. Lemme know if you need anything.” With him met, you and Sally take your leave, to let him get back to meditation. Your final stop of the tour is a room, which looks almost like an arcade. Here, you find a small fox with two tails playing some sort of game. He continues playing, unaware of your entrance.  
“And here we have Miles Prower, or Tails, as we call him.” she says, pointing to the fox kid. “He’s the other guy that built this place. It was his and Rotor’s secret project.” Wait, he’s one of the builders? But he’s just a kid! You figure that if he helped build the place, he must be extremely smart. Before you really have any time to put thought into this further, Sally yells to get his attention. “HEY TAILS!!” Startled, he quickly pauses the game, and turns around to face the two of you.

“Oh, hey there. Didn’t hear you guys come in. What’s up?” he asks, setting the controller down and standing up.   
“Just showing Amy around, introducing her to everyone while I’m at it.” Sally says, motioning to you. Tails bows to you, showing you respect.  
“Nice to meet you,” he says as he comes up. He returns his attention to Sally. “You should’ve had me help you, I know this place inside and out!”  
“Yeah yeah, we get it, you designed the place. I didn’t know where you were.” Sally says, dismissively. “I already showed her all the important parts. We’re just about to wrap up.”  
“Aww, okay. I hope you enjoy your stay!” Tails says to you. You return the bow he gave you, and he returns to playing his game. You and Sally make your way back to the bridge after she notes where the sleeping quarters and medbay are. Back to where you met back up with Sally at, you’re about to ask what to do about your situation when Sally suddenly remembers something.  
“Oh right! There’s one more person you have to meet!” she says, mentally slapping herself for forgetting. “Nicole!” she says, looking at the ceiling. You look up at the ceiling too, not really seeing anything. You have no idea what she’s looking at. Suddenly, you’re startled as a new voice speaks up beside you.  
“Yes, Sally?” the voice says, obviously feminine. After almost jumping out of your skin, you look towards the source of the voice. Now standing next to you is a new girl, vaguely catlike. Her fur is brown, and she has many streaks of black here and there, particularly on the tips of her ears. Like Bunnie, this Nicole’s hair spills into her face from between her ears, and continues down the back. She’s wearing a purple and white dress that is much longer in the back, almost resembling a cape. Underneath that are black pants, which, concealing yet another bulge. Her breasts are much the same as any you’ve seen thus far, roughly being the same size as Bunnie’s. Her green eyes are trained on Sally, and her hands are folded behind her back.  
“Nicole, this is Amy” she says, motioning towards you once more. Nicole looks to you briefly, then returns her gaze back to Sally.  
“I’ve already met Amy, quite a while ago.” she says, unamused. Sally shakes her head.  
“No, no. Not that Amy. This is… well… someone else in Amy’s body. But it’s not her fault. We’re gonna try to help her figure out what’s going on.” Sally says. “And, well… you helped us get our memories back before, so maybe you can help with hers?” 

Nicole looks back to you. Taking a step closer, she places a finger on your forehead.  
“Hm. There’s nothing there. This stranger’s memories are all but gone. Amy’s are completely absent as well. Trying to upload the log of Amy’s memories that I have stored would likely irreparably damage our new friend.” she says, all within a second.  
“Ah, crap.” Sally says, a little disheartened. “Well, thanks for trying.” You’re completely confused. How was this girl able to determine what memories are there and not there? How was she able to get right next to you instantly?  
“Uh… what’s…?” you say, not really sure what to ask first.  
“Oh, right. This is Nicole, my AI.”  
“AI?” you ask, not understanding the acronym. Surely, she can’t mean…?  
“Artificial intelligence.” Nicole informs you. “I oversee the systems aboard the Sky Patrol and assist Sally whenever needed.”  
“Wait, if you’re an AI, how are you here?” you ask, not really understanding how she’s physically there.   
“My physical form, that you see, right here, is a hologram.” she says, waving her hand in front of herself in a display.  
“A hologram, huh?” you ask, poking her in the boob. You’re very surprised, and a bit embarrassed, as your finger squishes into her boob, and not phase through her like expected.  
“A *hard-light* hologram.” she says, clearly unamused by your poking. Her face reddens, even though she doesn’t have blood vessels. “I’m advanced enough to feel everything. Including… THAT.” she says, slapping your hand away from her boob. You’re not surprised that the slap actually worked, given her explanation just now. Sally moves to behind a console and starts digging within the shelves. Eventually, she finds what she’s looking for, standing up and brandishing it for view.  
“Here’s the computer that Nicole is based in.” she says, holding out the computer for you to see. The computer in question looks almost like a video game console you feel you’ve seen before. It flips open, revealing a screen on one end of the fold, and a small keyboard on the other. “Actually, I’ve managed to hack the hologram settings for Nicole, it’s pretty sweet.”  
“Wait, Sally, don’t!” Nicole says, quickly trying to cover her breasts and penis with her arm and hand, respectively. Sally presses a button on the computer, and she make a cute ‘boop’ noise as she does. Suddenly, Nicole’s breasts, butt, penis and testicles all start ballooning up. As the size of her sexual characteristics start expanding, she lets out a steady moan. Eventually, they get so large that had her clothes not been digital, they would have been severely ripped. She settles back into a standing position, as drops of pre-cum start beading at the tip of her now massive penis. She tries to cross her arms, but her boobs are so enormous that she has to push them up before she can even think about doing so. Watching the whole process gave you a bit of a tickle in your own privates.

“Woah.” you say, incredibly impressed and aroused by what you just witnessed.   
“I know right?” Sally says, returning next to you. You notice she’s sailing at half-mast herself.  
“If you’re done gawking, can I PLEASE return my dimensions back to normal, Sally?” Nicole says, blushing heavily. You find it a bit odd that she’s even able to blush, but it makes her more life-like.  
“If you muuuust.” Sally says, stifling a laugh. You watch as Nicole returns back to normal size. Well, that was fun while it lasted. Nicole, still blushing, speaks up first.  
“Now then, if you two are done playing around, I might have some information for Amy, but I must speak with her in private.”  
“Oh, alright.” Sally says. She leans in, and places her hand beside her mouth. “Go easy on her.” she says, in a half-whisper. She gives Nicole a playful wink and steps aside. Nicole rolls her eyes and takes a few steps towards you.  
“Meet me in the engine room.” she says, disappearing into purple cubes of energy. You look towards Sally, who gives you a smile.  
“You remember how to get to the engine room, right?” she asks.  
“Uh… I think so. It’s down the elevator to the left, right?” you reply, scouring your brain for the directions.  
“That’s right! Good luck, I’ll be here if you need me!” she says, returning to the computer terminal you found her at when you entered into the Sky Patrol.  
Stepping into the engine room, you look around for Nicole. Initially, you don’t find her, so you take a few steps inside. While scanning the place, you hear a familiar voice behind you.  
“BOO.” Not expecting it, you’re startled once more by the AI. Turning around, you pout at her while she giggles to herself.  
“Okay, I’m here, by myself. What do you know?” you say, wanting to get to the point. Sure, meeting people is nice, but if she has answers, you need to know.  
“Oh, we’ll get there. But first, you owe me.” she says, crossing her arms.  
“Owe you? For what? We JUST met!” you say, confused as to what she wants.  
“Well, for starters, I know what you did with Sally.” she says, leaning towards you.  
“Wh-what did I do to Sally?” you ask, genuinely not knowing what she’s talking about.  
“Oh, don’t play dumb. I know you just got here, but I know Sally and Amy’s had a fling for a while now. I was hoping you wouldn’t continue it, but that went out the door when you let her suck your cock.” she says. You’d figure she’d be more angry than anything, but you’re completely thrown off when she grabs your balls. “And another thing… you got aroused by that embarrassing display on the bridge.” With the mental image of the events she speaks of, and her hand caressing your junk, it’s only a manner of seconds before you’re rock hard.   
“W-what do you want…?” you say, half moaning. She has you backed up against the wall now. Why does everyone seem to do that to you? Not that you’re complaining… you wouldn’t have any idea of how to lead with sex.  
“Oh, it’s very simple. Whenever Sally’s used me as a sextoy, she’s always in charge. You’re gonna let me be in charge, okay?” she says, licking your cheek. Looks like you don’t have much of a choice here, do you?  
“Oh… o-okay.” you say, shakily. Nicole tugs your dick through your panties, but then lets go. She takes a step back, looking pensive.  
“Oh, but maybe you’d prefer it if I looked like this?” she says, snapping her finger. You see her bend over slightly once more, as she starts expanding again. Seeing the display sends shivers of pleasure through you, as your dick gets even harder. Once finished, she snaps her fingers once more, and her clothes start fading away.

“But… wait… you… you can’t stick that in me! It’ll rip me in half!” you protest. While, yes, you’re extremely attracted to her now ridiculous proportions, you’re organic, and you’ll not be able to fit her giant penis in you. Hearing your response, Nicole giggles to herself.  
“Oh, but that’s the thing. I’m not going in you, you’re going in me.” she says, stretching her arms around her massive crown. She places her hands along both sides of her urethra, pulling it open.  
“Wait.. you mean…?”  
“I want you to put your dick inside of my dick.” she says with a mischievous grin. Putting your dick inside someone else's? That's not something you ever thought of, let alone even consider. Then again, that's not something that you're ever been presented the opportunity to partake. Her urethra is just about the right size for your member.. fuck it. You lift your dress up over your head, feeling the cool air against the supple skin of your breasts. It's only now that you realize that Amy doesn't wear a bra. You pull your panties down to fully reveal your pulsing shaft. You look back up to your digital companion, and give a nod.

Nicole holds her hyper cock steady, keeping her opening open and at the ready. The massive amounts of pre leaking out of her tip lets you know that she's ready for you. Grabbing ahold of your own dick, you take aim, bracing for impact. Holding her crown steady, you look back up.  
“Alright, I'm going in.” You inform her.  
“Just hurry up already!” She says, practically exploding with arousal. You do as she says, plunging into her cock. You're only able to get your head in before your progress is impeded by resistance. It's no surprise that her tract isn't used to something going in. Regardless, the feeling is much the same as when Sally had you in her mouth, but much more tight. The simulated pulsation spreading throughout her shaft makes the experience much more stimulating. Evidently, Nicole is much more sensitive within the walls of her dick, as she practically screams with ecstasy. Wanting more, you ease your dick out slowly, preparing to slide it in with a little more force. As you remove your head, a spurt of pre-cum dribbles out. Connecting the ends of your dicks is a string of pre, likely a mix of yours and hers.

Completely aroused by the sight of interconnected dick juices, you thrust back into Nicole. This time, you’re able to push yourself about a quarter of your length. Nicole's urethral tract begins to open up for your cock. You find a rhythm, pulling out slowly and pushing in further. Each thrust sends the AI into screams, pulling the walls inside tight against you. It's not long before your entire shaft is lubed by the thick juices produced by Nicole. By that point, you're going in to the hilt, with no more resistance keeping you out. With that out of the way, you're able to thrust without pause, hammering away inside of Nicole's shaft.   
“OH FUCK” she screams, as the inside walls of her dick tighten around you. Suddenly, your progress is halted by a forceful stream, which begins leaking out from around your cock. A sticky white liquid starts gushing out through the seams between her head and your base. As her cum gets on your groin, you feel the pressure holding you back subside. With your way reinstated, you piston away at her dick once more.

Nicole pushes up her enlarged mammary, and begins to suck on the end of her nipple. Due to the size of said nipple, she's only able to suck on the surface, unable to get the whole thing in her mouth. With her free hand, she starts shoving her fingers into her other nipple. The fact that she can even fit her fingers into her own nipple makes you wonder if your dick would fit in there. The thought of that, combined with the continued pistoning, gives you the edge needed to finally get off. Finally, the ecstasy builds, as the pressure in your groin starts taking over the rest of your senses. With one final push, your seed is drained from your balls, and straight down Nicole’s dick. It takes about a minute before the last of your cum trickles out, and you notice that Nicole’s balls have gotten bigger. You can only imagine that her artificial tract goes straight to her testicles, as there’s no other way that would work. With your cock completely milked, you finally pull yourself out of Nicole. You slump against the wall, happy that your vision doesn’t start fading like it did last time. Nicole, seeming pleased, hugs her cock, bringing the crown up to her mouth. She looks up at you through some heavily seductive eyelids as she starts sipping at her stretched out urethra, taking away any remnants of your cum. After her cum-craving is satiated, she snaps her fingers, bringing her clothes and proportions back to normal.

“Well, a deal’s a deal.” she say, wiping any stray cum from her mouth. She steps up to you, and presses her finger on your forehead once more. “Hm… my databanks aren’t coming up with anything too useful… the best solution that I can see is talking to Knuckles. Maybe the Master Emerald will be able to help.” she says. “There’s vague references to an incident in which someone was able to use the Master Emerald as a conduit to travel between dimensions, though there’s no actual account of that, strangely.” Realizing you’re still naked, she searches around the room for your stray clothes. Bending down, she gives you a good view of her butt, as she retrieves your clothes and hands them back to you. “Here, you’ll probably want to put these back on. Even if a few of us wouldn’t mind you as you are right now.” she says with a wink.


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1520813555/1520813296.storyman_fpch4maybe.png

Nicole shows you to Amy's room within the Sky Patrol. After that, she dematerializes herself, going off to the bridge to inform the crew of your new destination. Taking a peek inside the room, you find it's scarcely decorated. There's a bed, a wardrobe and a simple desk with only a small potted plant on it. Looking down at your clothes, you see that the front of your panties are soaked, and the inside of your dress shares the same fate. You close the door and engage the lock, as you desire privacy. With that done, you open the wardrobe, looking at what Amy has arranged for herself.

Inside, you find many of the same red dresses that you're currently wearing. It appears that Amy is quite fond of it. Aside from that, there are also shirts that look similar to the dress, except the bottoms don't flare out nearly much. The tops of these shirts are white, up until the bottom of the arm holes. The shirts are a dark pink color, darker than Amy's pink. For pants, you find several pairs of track pants that share the same shade of pink as the shirts. In addition, you find a few pairs of black bike shorts. It would appear that Amy prefers sporty clothes. You pull out one of the shirts, and a pair of the track pants, feeling they'd match well. You also dig out a fresh pair of panties, since the ones you're wearing are drenched in dickgirl juice.

You strip down completely, even kicking off Amy's boots. Though you've seen Amy’s nude form not minutes ago, you still find yourself admiring it in the mirror. You're quite captivated by the way her waist curves in, not being exaggerated like Vanilla or Cream. Her bare breasts are the perfect size for her body. Her penis, resting gently against her testicles, is a sight for sore eyes. You feel lucky to have been put inside such a cute girl. Shaking yourself out of your trance, and grab the clothes you've prepared yourself.

You put on the clothes, and notice something you didn't really think about. The track pants you're wearing are a loose fit, causing the bulge of your genitals to be reduced significantly. Although you really like seeing other girls’ bulges, you're a little self-conscious about your own. So, you don't really mind that little perk these pants bring. Once you're dressed, though, you notice a little oddity that you never really saw before. With your feet still bare, you see that Amy doesn't have any toes. Her feet are just featureless blobs that are vaguely foot shaped. You try wiggling your toes and see the ends rising and lowering as if they were toes. The ends of your feet end up stretching to match the demands you place upon them. You're a bit weirded out about this, but you're more curious if it's just Amy that's like this or any of the others.

Not wanting to look at the blobs for feet that you have, you fish out some shoes to wear. You find that, in addition to the boots you just took off, Amy has two other pairs of shoes on hand. The very odd part is that they're nearly identical. One pair is red and is overall more round in shape, while the other is pink and more of a wedge shape. Otherwise, the two pairs share the same design: white laces in a diamond pattern held in place with golden loops, with white stripes running down to the sole from each loop. You're not really sure which one to go with. Does it really matter? You're not sure. You come to the decision to wear the red ones, since you feel like you're going a little overboard on the pink already.

Like with her shoes, there are also only two pairs of gloves available, and they're nearly identical as well. The only difference you can see between the two is that the cuffs of each are different colors. One pair’s cuffs are pink with a white stripe in the middle. He other's is red with a yellow stripe. You feel like the one with pink cuffs is supposed to match with the pink shoes, so you go with the red cuffed ones. Going with them off-balances the amount of pink further. Now that you're fully dressed, you feel like you can face the world once more.

You make your way to the bridge of the Sky Patrol, and are surprised to find that everyone you've met, sans Sonic and Cream, are there. Tails, seated in the captain’s chair, motions you over.  
“Hey, Amy! We're getting ready for takeoff. You'd better take your seat.” He says, pointing to one of the empty chairs. When you're seated, Tails continues. “Amy's job during flight is to monitor the ship’s shielding and engine. Since this is just a short flight, you shouldn't have to really do anything.” he punches in something on the small keyboard built into the arm of the chair, and gets ship date from the rest of the crew. Finally, Tails gives the word, and the ship lifts as Antoine flips a switch. The Sky Patrol takes flight towards Angel Island.

Due to not having any responsibility on this flight, you zone out and watch the ocean roll by. You were surprised to learn that the city you were in was on an island. It's noted to you that that island is called Westside Island. You're taken aback when you see a massive shadow cast over the ocean, and are even further surprised when you start flying towards the object making said shadow. The object in question is an island floating in the middle of the air. There's no obvious structures tethering it, it's just floating. The only thing you can see even coming off of the landmass are waterfalls, trickling down into the ocean. Tails notes that this is your destination, as he prepares to bring it in for a landing. With a sizable lurch, the Sky Patrol lands safely on the levitating rock.

After you land, the crew sort of just meanders back to what they were doing before your little meeting with Nicole. Sally comes up to you, taking your hand.  
“Come on, I'll show you to Knuckles.” Not really having any choice in the matter, you follow behind the busty chipmunk. This very action causes you to feel Nicole's scowl on the back of your head. Shaking off the feeling of her disapproval, you press on, as you have more important things to do l worry about right now. Stepping out of the Sky Patrol, you see you've landed in a heavily forested area. Surprisingly, you don't see any fauna around, only a vast amount of flora.

Sally messes about with the bangles of her gloves, and the ring turns into what you can only describe as a holographic blade. The blades extend past her hands. With these blades, she cuts through the vines and shrubs, making a pathway. You make sure to follow close behind, as you imagine it would be incredibly easy to get lost. Eventually, you reach a huge clearing. Sally returns the blades back to their original bangle form. In the center of the clearing, you see what appears to be a large stone altar of some kind.  
“There it is. The shrine of the Master Emerald.” Sally says, pointing at the altar. “If he's anywhere on this dumb island, it'd be there.”

As you walk towards the altar, you begin to notice more details about it. It looks incredibly old, as the stone bricks that comprise it and the faded pathways nearby are interwoven by heavy moss. Around the bottom of the shrine is a very shallow pool, and the altar itself is multi-tiered. Surrounding the perimeter of the shrine are seven pillars, all in various states of ruin. Around what you can only assume is the front of the shrine rests a set of stairs, and you can see a green glow coming from atop the shrine. Sally leads you up to the stairs, and begins to look around.

“Huh. He’s usually napping on the stairs…” she says. You follow her up to the top of the shrine. Up there, you’re greeted to a giant green gemstone with a diamond cut. The gem is slowly rotating, and you can actually feel the raw energy emanating off of the thing. You can only imagine that this is the Master Emerald. “Guess he’s not here right now. Some guardian he is.” Sally says, pouting. She does a lap around the Master Emerald, thinking of a plan. She stops when she reaches you, and faces back out to the rest of the island. “HEY KNUCKLES, WE’RE GOING TO STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD!!” she shouts, putting both hands up to her mouth as a makeshift megaphone. After a minute of no response, she sighs. “Well, that was a waste of a trip… let’s go back to the Sky Patrol and wait around until he comes back.” she says, starting to leave. You’re not sure how long that’s going to take, and you want to talk to him as soon as possible.

“Oh.. uh… would it be okay if I wait here? I want to talk to him as early as I can.” you ask, fidgeting with your fingers. Sally turns to you, putting her hands on her wide hips.  
“Are you sure? It’s going to be really boring.” she says. You nod, ready to accept the boredom. “Alright, suit yourself. I’ll be on the Sky Patrol if you need me. You remember the way we came in, right?” You nod again, remembering the path that Sally cut through the forest. With that, Sally takes her leave, waving to you as she goes. After saying your momentary good byes, you find a place on the stairs to take a seat, while you watch Sally disappear through the woods.   
You turn your gaze back to the front, feeling the cool air breeze as you watch the clouds roll by in front of you. You’re a bit weirded out about how the clouds are eye level with you, since you’re on an island floating in the sky. You take a breath and close your eyes, ready for the long wait.

“Geeze, I thought she’d never leave.” you hear someone say behind you. Startled, you jump up and swivel around to face the person. In front of you, you see a translucent orange girl, standing straight up with her hands behind her back. She stands roughly the same height as you, though you can’t tell it currently due to being a few steps below her. Her “hair” falls down past her shoulders, and it’s arranged almost like yours is. Bandage like wrappings adorn her “hair”, and a golden headband with a blue gem in the center runs across her forehead. The girl has large, blue eyes, and her muzzle is a little longer than what you’re used to seeing. Spanning across her shoulders is a necklace, similar in design to the headband. Just underneath is a white tube top, which hugs her breasts quite snuggly. It actually doesn’t cover the entirety of her breasts, however, as it cuts off just under halfway down her dark brown nipples. Going further down, she wears a green skirt with a diamond shaped pattern, with the diamonds alternating between beige and red. Her legs are bare, save for the wrappings that transition into open sandals. From here, you can see that this girl doesn’t have toes either, and that her feet are featureless blobs as well. So it seems to be a thing with the animals, and not just Amy. Seeing that you were startled, she brings her hands up in front of her. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” she says, apologetically. “My name is Tikal, and I look after the Master Emerald when Knuckles isn’t around” she continues, extending her hand out of a shake. You take it, and are surprised to find that your hand actually touches. You expected to phase right through her, due to her being transparent. 

Noticing your surprise, Tikal takes the opportunity to speak up once more.   
“Ah, yes. You’re surprised about being able to touch me, huh? I’m a spirit, yes, but I’m more corporeal than you’d expect. Thousands of years ago, I sealed myself into the Master Emerald to quell a rampaging beast’s fury. With all that time, I was able to focus my spiritual abilities to allow myself more freedom within the mortal world.” she says. She demonstrates her mortal freedom by turning herself opaque. Getting the reaction of awe from you that she wanted, she continues. “Now then, you’re not here to discuss me. You’re here for answers to your predicament.”

Tikal places her hand out for you to take, wanting to show you something. You place her hand within hers, and she leads you down the stairs, to the side of the shrine opposite the way you came in from. Reaching your destination, she turns back to you.  
“Now then. Due to not being of this world, I can’t easily look into your mind or soul. In order for me to be able to, you and I have to connect on a spiritual level.” With that information, you feel a worried expression creep onto your face. It sounds like a complicated process, and you’re not sure if you’re going to have enough time or knowledge to do so. Noticing your concern, Tikal continues. “Oh, not to worry. It’s nothing hard. Or, at least, not yet.” she says, poking at your crotch. Suddenly, you realize what she’s talking about. It seems that not even talking to spirits will save you from the constant sex you find yourself falling into. “First, we must cleanse ourselves of outside grime and dirt, and then we perform the ritual of connection.” she continues, motioning to the pool. So that’s what it’s there for. Tikal takes a step in the pool, and turns back to face you. “Are you ready, outsider?”

You take a step into the pool of shallow water. Tikal squats down, taking some water in her cupped hands. She brings the water up to near your face, where she dumps it onto your breasts. The white parts of your shirt go damp, and are now transparent. Tikal continues to pour water on you, until you’re almost completely soaked. When she’s finished, she urges you to do the same. You bend down, cup your hands, and bring the water up to Tikal. You start much the same way as she did, by dumping the water onto her tube top. As with your shirt, her tube top becomes transparent as well. You continue to dump water onto her as she starts kneading at her soaked breasts. Once you’re both soaked, Tikal looks to you with hungry eyes.  
Tikal presses herself into you, running her hands down the length of your arms. You can feel her sizable boobs pressing into yours, friction rising from the wet cloth. More importantly, you can feel the tent being pitched in her skirt. Due to how loose it was, you weren’t able to tell if Tikal had a dick or not. With her skirt being pushed up by a meaty cylindrical object, you’re aware now that she does. Feeling your own pants getting tighter in the front, Tikal pulls you in for a kiss. As her tongue snakes her way through your mouth, you can feel your dick continue to stiffen. Tikal’s hands have no found their way to your butt, as she plays around with your cheeks. Tikal stands on her toes, pushing your dick under the raised portion of her skirt. Feeling something warm on the top of your dick, Tikal breaks the kiss and begins to rock her hips back and forth. In addition to the warmth, which you estimate is her vagina, you also feel her balls sliding back and forth over your shaft. With each rock, Tikal’s boner slides up and down your abdomen, almost crowning at the bottom of your tits.

Wanting to feel your shaft against her snatch more, Tikal turns herself around, grinding her hips into yours. With her left arm, she wraps it around to the back of your head. Using her other hand, she pulls her skirt up to expose her dick to the open air. Sure enough, the crown of your head is poking just between her balls. Tikal continues her rocking motion, slathering the top of your cock with her girl juices. The motion sends waves of pleasure though yourself, and you find yourself grabbing onto her boob with your right hand. You use your left hand to steady Tikal against you, holding onto her abdomen. Now that you have a hold of her, Tikal increases the pace of her grinding, eager to reach climax. As she does, she leans back into you, and you kiss her from behind. 

Letting go of your head, Tikal instead chooses to use her hand to jerk herself off. She uses the motion of her grinding to assist with that, barely moving her hand. She pumps away, sending ecstasy throughout her corporeal form. As she masturbates, she lets out a desperate moan, as she nears orgasm. She bucks her hips, slamming against you, as her body starts tensing up. You expect her to shoot a load of cum, but she doesn’t. Pulling herself off of you, she turns herself back to you. She pulls her skirt down, and flings her top off, now standing before you in the nude. Pressing herself up against you again, she reaches her hand down your pants, slowly jerking your dick. She looks longingly into your eyes, searching for how you want to cum. As she finds the answer, she stops jerking you, and decides to pull your pants and panties down. 

She faces the shrine, placing her hands on the base. She pushes her ass out, and brings one of her hands down to her pussy. She massages it for a few seconds, before spreading her lips, clearly inviting you for entry. Without hesitation, you approach, teasing your tip against her pussy. After your precum lubes up the entrance enough, you slowly stick your head inside. The warmth of her pussy is something you’ve never felt before. The heat spreads itself through your dick, which then travels through to the rest of your body. You shudder as the sensation in your crown overwhelms your senses. You pull out, needing a small break from the stimuli. Tikal looks back and smiles, using the hand she was massaging her pussy with to instead jerk off again. Seeing her go at her dick like that gives you the resolve you need to fuck her.

You stick yourself in once more, this time deeper. The heat returns, but this time it doesn’t spread to your body. You focus yourself to keep the feeling purely in your dick, as you begin the familiar motion. Pushing in and out slowly, you work your way towards going your full length. It’s only mere seconds before you reach the hilt, with surprisingly little resistance. Even without the resistance, the friction still builds within your loins, bringing you closer to orgasm with each thrust. You lean forward, groping at Tikal’s tits while you continue to hammer in and out of her pussy. She lets out a lewd moan as you fondle her mammaries, and she quickens the pace on her masturbation. The sensation of climax hits you like a truck, as you find yourself pumping Tikal full of cum after one final thrust. Once the sensitivity of your dick returns to normal, you finally pull out. You’re alarmed when you see that there is no cum dripping out of Tikal’s pussy, and you suddenly remember that pregnancy is a thing. Tikal, turning back to you, notices your concern.

“Oh, not to worry. My reproductive systems stopped working the moment I sealed myself in the Master Emerald. Your seed has been turned into a conduit to aid the connection between us.” she says. She walks over, and gives you a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you for that, it’s been millenniums since I’ve felt anything like that. Now then, I suppose we should figure out what’s going on, huh?” she says. She rematerializes her clothes, and hands you your discarded legwear. Once you put your panties and pants back on, she leads you back to the stairs of the altar. Turning to face you, she places her hands on your face, in a similar manner to how she just kissed you, but she keeps her footing and closes her eyes.

“Hm… That’s… perplexing. The inside of your spirit is… well, empty. There’s you, but you’re a blank slate. Your past experiences, your personality, there’s nothing there. I can’t find any traces of Amy, either. It’s like you’ve kicked her out of her own body. But it wasn’t malicious, I can sense that much.” she says. She removes her hands and looks you in the eyes. “You’re quite the oddity. There’s not been anything like you in this world, or the last. I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for you. The best I can suggest is the collection of the Chaos Emeralds. I’m not sure how much of a help they would be, but there’s no harm in it, either.”  
“What are Chaos Emeralds?” you ask. This is the first you’ve heard of these.  
“Ah yes. Well, they’re much like the Master Emerald, of course.” she says, motioning to the giant green gem. “Essentially, they’re smaller versions of it. They each contain similar, yet smaller power. There’s seven in total, each in different colors. Green, red, yellow, blue, cyan, purple, and gray. They’re scattered throughout the world, but I’m sure that your friends have some way of finding them easily.” she explains. “Good bye, and good luck, soul in Amy’s body.” she says, bowing. Tikal vanishes before your eyes, and you head back to the Sky Patrol.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1524302786/1524302259.storyman_chapter_5_maybe.png

“You spoke to Tikal?” Sally asked in bewilderment. She looks up at the ceiling, pensively. “I didn't even know she was still around. I figured she departed to the afterlife once Chaos was dealt with.” She shrugs. “But the Chaos Emeralds, those are no problem. We can find those with ease. Nicole?” She says. At the mention of her name, the AI materializes her hardlight form next to her friend.  
“You called, Sally?” She says, arms behind her back. Sally turns to meet her, and nods.  
“Yes. We're going on an Emerald Hunt. Can you tell us where the nearest one is?” She asks. Nicole closes her eyes at the busty chipmunk’s request, seemingly focusing intently.  
“The nearest one would be the Master Emerald, here on Angel Island.” Nicole reports. Upon hearing that, Sally facepalms.  
“*Chaos* Emeralds, smart ass.” She says, clearly unamused by the digital girl's technicality.  
“You should specify next time. Searching now.” Nicole says stoically. She closes her eyes once more. You imagine that she's searching the internet for the information you need. “Information found. The nearest Chaos Emerald is located sixty miles southwest from here.”  
“Thank you, Nicole. That'll be all.” Sally says, as she logs into a nearby computer terminal. She pulls up a map of the world and enters a series of coordinates. “Got it. It's in the canyons just outside of the Mystic Ruins. You ready to go?” she looks to you. Fidgeting from the attention shifting towards you, you muster a shrug.   
“I guess… I don't want to be a bother to you guys…” you say sheepishly. Sally laughs.  
“Oh, you're no bother at all! We always help our friends, no matter what!” She says, smiling warmly. Her kindness and smile warms your heart, and fills you with confidence.  
“Alright, let's go!” You say, brimming with enthusiasm.

The Sky Patrol sets down in a clearing just outside of an opening in the canyon walls. You prepare to disembark from the Sky Patrol before Sally speaks up.  
“Oh, before we go, I wanna grab Nicole.” She says. She starts rummaging through the shelves behind the console once more, pulling out the computer half of Nicole. The holographic part, who was standing nearby, dematerializes herself, and enters into the computer. The screen shows static for a few moments, before the image of the virtual lynx pops up.   
“Nicole can be used sort of like a radar for the Emeralds. Just gotta increase her power output first.” Sally explains. She reaches into her shirt, between her breasts and produces a large golden circular item. She then opens a slot on the top of Nicole's computer, and places the circular object into the stand that pops out of the top. Sally smiles and nods, ready to go.

The walls of the canyon is largely composed of rock, with healthy clusters of moss resting in the cracks. The soil here is a reddish hue and has the occasional shoot of aqua green grass here and there. Off in the distance, in the opposite direction of the canyon's entrance is a dense forest. Trees continue to flow past the forest, but grow fewer in numbers the closer to the canyon they go. Whatever structures here are faded and in ruin. You figure that's why they call it the Mystic Ruins. Sally walks in the direction of the canyon, staring at Nicole's screen as she goes. You stick close to her, not wanting to be lost in an unfamiliar land by yourself.  
“Okay. The readings I'm getting says the Emerald is about twenty paces that-a-way.” She says, pointing off in the direction you're heading. “The Mystic Ruins have an interesting history to them. Tikal and her people lived here thousands of years ago. Her tribe wanted to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, but were slaughtered by the guardian, Chaos. Ever since then, the place went uninhabited, and the buildings fell victim to the sands of time… The resting place of the Master Emerald broke off from the rest of land and started floating in the air thanks to the power of the Emerald. That became known as Angel Island, where we were just before.” she explains. You think back to Tikal and try to imagine what her people looked like. Judging from their ploy for power, it's easy to surmise that they were a warrior clan. You estimate that they had a similar hairstyle to Tikal. After coming to a general idea of her clan, your thoughts drift elsewhere. You think about Sally, and how knowledgeable she is. It seems she’s studied quite a bit, if she knows this much about history. You’re impressed with her knowledge, and you’re glad she’s helping you out.. Admiring your companion on this journey, you realize you've started lagging behind due to being lost in thought. You increase your walking speed to catch back up to her.

Entering into a cleaning, you see a central area with a few trees. The soil turns dry and more sand-like here. Small boulders line the ground, and there appears to be a small pond tucked off to the side. Sally turns to face you.  
“Well, it's close by. I can't get an exact reading.” She says. She spins around in place, trying to get at least a proper heading on the direction. After doing two full 360s, she sighs. “Ugh, this is impossible. It's somewhere in this clearing. We can manually look for it, I guess.” She closes Nicole, and stuffs the computer into her shirt. You immediately wonder how there's any space at all available in there, as her prominent breasts take up all of the space. Splitting up to cover more ground, you take the side that you came in from, while Sally takes the other. You're not entirely sure what you're looking for, but you start digging through the dirt for anything that would be out of the ordinary. All you find are a few bugs, some dark brown rocks, and more bugs. You stand up and slowly pace along your designated area, scanning the ground for anything. You stop when you walk up to one of the trees in the area. You let your back against it, contemplating on where this thing might be. As you blankly stare at the rock face, a leaf from the tree floats down into your vision. You look up, inspecting the branches, as an idea formulates within your pink head.

Turning to face the tree, you take a step back, to give yourself space. You don’t know exactly how much strength you have available to you, but you lift your leg regardless. Focusing your attention on the trunk, you let out a slow breath. With a sudden force, you thrust your boot-clad foot into the trunk of the tree, causing it to shake. Kicking the tree causes a storm of leaves to fall down around you. A few acorns drop as well, but nothing falls out of the ordinary for a tree, unfortunately. You sigh, and rest your hand against the tree, placing all of your body’s weight into the lean.

“Ah ha! Found you!” you hear Sally yell out. You look over in her direction, as she stands up and turns to face you. “Over here, Amy!” she calls out to you. You head over to her position as she dusts her hands off. Upon reaching her, she extends her arm towards a trio of stones embedded in the ground. In the middle of these stones rests a yellow diamond cut gemstone. The gemstone glows profusely, and could easily be used as a light source should it need be. “The thing was nestled under another rock. That’s why I couldn’t get an exact location!” she says, pointing to the large stone next to the formation. Sally apparently moved it herself, as the dirt underneath it looks freshly disturbed. “Well, the honor’s yours, my friend.” Sally says. You squat down and cup your hands around the bottom of the Emerald. As you bring it close to your face, the Emerald glows more intensely. Suddenly, a sharp pain drills in your head, as your vision goes white. You can see, but you can’t see at the same time. What you can see are random flashes of familiar memories. Or, they’re not familiar to you, but what you’re experiencing are Amy’s memories. The memories that the body you inhabit knows, which become familiar to you as you see them.

“Gah!!” you cry out in pain. Sally catches you from falling over, calling your name in concern.  
“Oh, no, not again! Amy, are you okay!?” she asks you. The white fades as your vision returns to normal, but the pain in your head persists dully. You blink a few times to refocus your eyes on Sally, whose worried face fills your field of view.   
“I… I got a few memories… Amy’s feelings for Sonic.. Her tarot cards… following him to Little Planet… getting kidnapped by Metal Sonic… the Time Stones..” you say. You suddenly have knowledge of the world that you didn’t before. The whole process has left your head spinning. Sally helps you stand up, providing you with balance.  
“So it worked, then… Well, that’s good news at least. But you don’t look so well… we’d better get you back to the Sky Patrol.” she says. As the sun descends on the horizon, the two of you make your way back the way you came.

You arrive back on the airship before dusk arrives. By now, you’re feeling better, as the lightheadedness disappeared halfway through the journey back. Sally returns Nicole to the drawer it was located in, as the AI returns to the ship’s systems. Sally yawns and stretches, arching her back in a way that pushes her generous breasts forward.  
“Well, I think that’s enough excitement for today. I think I’m gonna go catch some shut eye. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.” she says. Wishing you good night, she makes her way to the lodging. Being alone on the deck, you stand in silence for a few moments, not really knowing what to do. The silence is broken with a gurgle from your stomach, as you realize you haven’t eaten anything all day. Obviously, there’s only one solution to this problem, as you head towards the mess hall. 

Upon entering the cafeteria, you see nobody is around, save for Bunnie, who is idly reading a book. You wonder why she’s reading in here and not in her room or in the arcade room. You remember seeing comics in there, so it would probably be a decent place to read in the case of nobody playing a video game. Hearing you enter, Bunnie briefly looks up from her book, before returning to it just as quickly.  
“Howdy, Amy.” she says. She continues to read through her book, not paying you any mind. Not wanting to interrupt her, you decide to get about your business and try to not be a bother. Along the walls of the of the cafeteria are machines that produce food out of thin air. Most of them are unlabeled, aside from one that simply says “Chili Dogs”. Shrugging, you activate the machine, which spits out two hotdogs. A second later, a steady stream of chili and cheese gets spread onto the surface of both, with pinpoint accuracy. You take the tray and find a seat in the otherwise empty room.

You decide to sit away from Bunnie, as you don’t want to disturb her. You pick a spot across the room from her and start chowing down. The chili dogs are obviously artificial, as they lack any real flavor. They’re okay for sustenance, but flavorwise, they’re highly disappointing. After taking an inordinate amount of time to swallow the first bite, you hear a chuckle from Bunnie. You look over and notice she’s watching you eat.  
“Not that good, huh, sugah?” she says, closing her book. She gets up and makes her way to the table that you’re sitting at. She takes a seat across from you, placing her head on her hands.  
“Yeah… they’re kinda… gross.” you affirm. Bunnie sighs and shakes her head.  
“Ah dunno why Sonic likes that fake crap. Ah could make somethin’ bettah any day.” she says, looking annoyed. You figure that it wasn’t her choice to have artificial food aboard the ship.  
“Do you like to cook?” you ask.   
“Yes ma’am. Ah learned to cook while ah was gettin’ used to mah limbs.” she says, waving her metallic arm about. “Helped me cope with ever’thing.”  
“Sounds useful.” you say, not really knowing how to respond. Bunnie just chuckles at your awkwardness.  
“So, how’d the Emerald search go, hun?” she asks. You produce the Emerald from out of nowhere to show her. You’ve begun to catch on that the people around here have access to some sort of hammerspace. You’re not entirely sure what it even is, but you’ve at least got enough of a grasp on it to use with the Emerald. “Oooh, nice. Did it help any?” she asks. 

You continue to eat slowly while conversing with Bunnie. You finish off the last bite as you describe to her what you saw when you first touched the Emerald. Bunnie nods at this information.  
“Hm… so ah guess we’re not wastin’ our time after all.” she says.   
“Yeah…” you say. You’re just about sure the conversation is over, when you remember that she was watching you eat. You look back to her, as she starts leaning back in her seat. “Say.. Bunnie… why did you stop reading and come over here to chat?”  
“Yah looked bored n’ lonely. Figured you’d want some company.” she says as she shrugs. Her kindness brings a smile to your face.  
“Well, truth be told, I did want someone to talk to. I appreciate it a lot.” you say. Bunnie winks and does a finger gun with her organic hand. You’re about to stand up when you notice something pink poking between her breasts. “Hey… what’s that?” you say, pointing it out to her. She looks down, unaware of what you’re asking about, before sighing.  
“Dadgummit. Ah hate this stupid thing.” she says. You trace your eyes down below her breasts to see that her penis runs the entire length of her stomach. You then surmise that that’s the tip of her member poking itself out. “Dag Nab thing ruined mah marriage.” she says, pulling her leotard up, trying to cover it. The action makes the rest of her penis tight against the fabric, leaving little to the imagination. The sight leaves your own panties a little tight as well.  
“You don’t like your penis?” you ask.  
“Well, yes and no. No, because Antoine don’t want nothin’ to do with me anymoar.” she says, looking annoyed. “Yes, because it opens up a lotta doors that didn’t used to be opened before. Ah’ve tried doin’ stuff with a few girls before, and ah love puttin’ it up their rears.” she says. The thought of that catches your attention, as your dick is now at full length. Bunnie, realizing what she just said, blushes hard, and buries her face her hands. “Oh Lawd, why am ah tellin’ you this?” 

You shake your head at her embarrassment.  
“Hey, I don’t mind. We’re both girls here, right?” you ask, as your extremely non-girlish organ presses itself against the bottom of the table. Bunnie separates her fingers, letting her eyes see through them.  
“Yeah… ah guess…” she says. “Ah just… shouldn’t be tellin’ just anyone, ‘specially not someone ah don’t know very well…”  
“Isn’t getting to know each other what we’re doing right now, though?” you ask. You decide to push your luck. “I’ll tell you about the kind of stuff I’ve done so far, if it’ll make you feel any better.” Bunnie lowers her hands from her face, immensely blushing still.  
“Uh… sure? Ah guess…” she says, unsure if she actually wants you to.  
“While we were on Angel Island, there was this hot ghost girl, and I fucked her right in the pussy.” you brag, unsure as to why you’re doing this in the first place. Bunnie jumps a little in her seat, as her dick’s head pops out a little further.  
“Gosh.. that sounds hawt…” she leans forward, and you can see a tiny bit of pre-cum bead up at the tip of her head. “Ah gotta do somethin’ about this…” she says. You lean forward to meet her, inches away from her face.  
“Well.. my butt is available, if you want…” you say, with unusual confidence. Bunnie bites her lip and darts her eyes up and down, clearly checking you out. You can tell she’s seriously considering your offer.   
“...Fuck it. Let’s do it, darlin’.” she says, standing up and grabbing your hand as she speed-walks by.

Bunnie leads you to the sleeping quarters of the ship. You remember that Sally’s down here sleeping, so you voice your concern of being loud to Bunnie.  
“Darlin’, these here are ten inches of solid steel walls. Ain’t nothin’ gettin’ through them.”   
“They aren’t the only ten inches around here, huh?” you say, as you come to a stop at Bunnie’s room. The door opens behind her, and she pulls you into the room.  
“Oh, shuttup an’ get in here.” she remarks.

Inside, you sashay over to her bed and plop your cushiony butt onto it. Bunnie makes sure the door is locked, then turns to you. She slides down her leotard, setting her breasts and dick free. Her dick slings forward quickly, as the strain of the clothing pinning it to her body gives way. You can see from her discarded clothes that they soaked up quite a bit of pre-cum. From here, you can feel that your own panties are also soaked, as you cock pulsates with blood. Following Bunnie’s cue, you slide your panties down to expose your dick to the fresh air. Next, you lift your dress from the bottom, pulling it up over your head, and you fling both articles of clothing to the side. Bunnie makes her way over to you, and lowers herself onto your lap. With your bodies rubbing up against each other, Bunnie takes a hold of your head and brings her lips to yours. You can feel the passion and desire driving the horny rabbit, as your tongues intertwine between the two mouths connected. Bunnie begins slightly thrusting her hips, rubbing her dick against yours as you continue to make out, her need to get off increasing with each passing moment. Bunnie finally breaks the kiss, saliva hanging in the air between your lips, as slides off of your lap to the side. She sits on her bed and slowly strokes her cock, giving you severe bedroom eyes. You know exactly what she wants, so you stand up and press yourself against the wall. You look back at her, reaching your hand around to your butt as you spread your cheek, exposing your anus to her.

Bunnie jumps off of her bed with extreme speed, grabbing a hold of your hips with much purpose. She caresses your shapely butt with her organic hand, occasionally giving it a light slap. You can feel her rubbing the underside of her shaft against your pucker as she slowly grinds her hips back and forth. With little warning, she suddenly pushes your asscheeks together, forming a seal against her dick. With this, her hip thrusts pick up the pace, as she hotdogs your ass. The motion of her cock on your asshole sends tingles throughout your body, but they mostly concentrate in your sexual organs. You can feel your pussy’s walls tighten as the fluids inside start leaking out. Your dick follows suit, with a constant stream of pre-cum pours all over the floor. Bunnie’s pace slows, bringing you back from the elation her hotdogging gave you. She all but stops, letting go of your asscheeks. You begin to wonder what she’s doing, but she grabs onto your shoulders and pushing you against the wall. Your hips are still thrown back and angled towards her, but your whole upper body and your dick are pressed firmly onto the wall. Bunnie uses her organic hand to rub against her dick’s head, spreading her glove with her pre-cum. You look back as she begins lubricating her cock with her own pre, jerking herself slowly. She shivers as she does so, indicating that she’s getting close to orgasm. 

Once her dick is covered in her own juices, she looks up to your eyes.  
“Alright, sugah. Ah’m goin’ in.” she says. You bring your face back to the wall and brace yourself. You feel Bunnie’s head tease against your anus, as she slowly rubs it against it. You feel the surprisingly warm fluid of her pre-cum spread itself on you backdoor, until she presses in. Initially, pain sparks itself throughout your body. Evidently, you’ve never taken anything in the ass before. Bunnie takes her time, taking into consideration that you’ve never done buttstuff before. She very gently slides just the tip of her dick in and out of your ass, working up to where you can take more. The pain never truly subsides, but the pleasure underlying it is notable. Bunnie pushes herself in a little deeper, making sure to not plunge in too hard. She continues her motions of slowly sliding through your hole.  
“How ya doin’, honey?” she asks, inquiring about how you’re handling the situation.  
“Gah… ke-keep going…” you manage to spit out. Though you are in pain, the ecstacy building up underneath is slowly overtaking it. Your dick spills out more pre-cum, coating the wall in the slimy substance.

Bunnie presses on, pushing her dick into your anal cavity more and more with each pass. It’s not long until you feel her balls slapping against the back of yours, as she goes full hilt. Once she reaches that point, she continues going slowly for a few pumps before picking the pace back up. At this point, the pain is bearable, and the stimulation begins to build up at the base of your dick. Bunnie grabs onto your shoulder, using you for support as she hammers away into you. You steady yourself with one hand, as you reach down to knead at your cock with the other. Bunnie starts moaning, as she throws her head back, continuing to pump into you at a quick, even pace. Your hand pistons away at your shaft, twisting along the way reflexively. You reach climax as the ecstasy hits you like a truck. Your cock explodes with cum, spraying up and coating the underside of your face and breasts. You open your mouth and lap at some of the cum on your chin, another new reflex you didn’t know about. Bunnie’s grip shifts back to your hips, as she leans forward, pumping away at a speed that would make Sonic jealous. Finally, with one last twitch, she cums, slowing her pace down as she fills you with her fluids. She pumps one last time, panting and resting completely inside you. She pulls herself out, as her dick starts going limp, making it easier to actually get out. 

You help Bunnie clean up the spunk you got on her wall, as well as mopping up the fluids on the floor. When you’re done, Bunnie slinks down onto her bed.  
“Geez Louise, darlin’. That was the best sex ah’d had in years!” she says. “That cute lil’ butt of yours is tighter than bark on a tree! We’ll have to do it again some time.”   
“I’m glad you liked it.” you say, laughing at her weird expressions. “I’ll let you know next time I need my butthole stuffed.” you continue, giving her a wink.  
“Much obliged.” she says, returning your wink. She yawns, stretching her organic arm over her head. “Welp, it’s been a long night. Might as well get some shut eye. Ah’ll see ya around, cutie.” she says. You take her leave and make your way to your own room, having been hit with a sudden wave of sleepiness yourself.


	7. Vaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1527804821/1527804563.storyman_chapter_6_better_maybe.png

Waves ripple along the grains of sand… a hermit crab pokes its head out of its shell. Seagulls flap about in the sky. Palm trees sway to and fro along the crisp breeze. A coconut falls, bouncing off of the sand. It rolls along slowly, finally coming to rest by bumping into another object. A purple gemstone lies partially buried in the sand. The beach, that's where it is.

You jolt awake, recalling the dream you just had. The next Chaos Emerald is on a beach! You bound out of bed, eager to share this premonition with your friends. You stop yourself short of opening the door. You can't go out in your pajamas, even if half the crew has seen you naked already. You throw off the garments and put your regular dress on.

You make your way to the deck, where everyone is gathered.  
“Okay guys, I know where the next Emerald is!” You announce. Everyone turns to look at you expectantly. “It's on the beach!”   
Everyone looks amongst themselves. Finally, Tails speaks up.  
“Uhh… which beach?” He asks. The question absolutely deflates your bravado.  
“Uhhhh… crap.” You say dejectedly. Nicole pulls up a holographic map in front of her. She cross checks the major beaches with any kind of high energy signature.   
“There are three possibilities here: Emerald Coast in Station Square, Wave Ocean in Soleanna, or an unnamed beach off of Adabat “ Nicole reports. “The closest location is Emerald Coast, but the energy generated by the city might be interfering with my scans. The same goes for Wave Ocean.”  
“Hmm… Emerald Coast and Wave Ocean would be too easy…” Sally pontificates. “Let's check the one near Adabat first. I would bet it's remote enough that no external energy would be produced.”  
“Right. Starting the engines now.” Tails says, punching the keys on his console. “Next stop, Adabat!”

The Sky Patrol touches down in a jungle. A quick cursory scan shows several beaches in the immediate vicinity. Stepping out of the airship, you're immediately attracted to a nearby village off in the distance. You meander your way in that direction while the rest of the crew wander around outside if the Sky Patrol. You've decided to go solo for now, since you're sure there's no immediate danger. Since you're going to a beach, you were almost tempted to see if you had a swimsuit tucked away somewhere in your wardrobe. But you're not on vacation, so you ultimately decided against it. You step out into the dense foliage and take a moment to stretch. You've been cooped up on the ship for a few hours, so some movement is much needed.

You decide to check out the village nearby to see if anyone has seen anything. You mosey your way down the hill, through the clearing in the shrubs and other plant life. It's not a long walk, but you decide to take your time. The cool ocean breeze feels good as it intermittently blows in. However, the air is absolutely dripping with salt from the sea. Even with your mouth closed, you can still taste it through the air coming in through your nose. Shaking your head, you press on, focusing your attention on the task at hand. Eventually, the grass turns to sand as the village lies right in front of you. The whole place is made out of wood; the walkway, the buildings, the store stalls. You don't see a lot of people around, but a few are walking about, idly getting on with their days. Much to your surprise, the people here are humans. They're the first ones you've even seen since you got here. You wade your way through the people until you end up in front of a stall. A girl sits on the other side of the stall, her hands folded within the other on top of the surface of the stall.

“Hello! Welcome to Adabat!” She says, brimming with excitement. It's apparent that she's sort of a greeter around here. There's a little wooden hemisphere embedded in the sign above the stall you didn't notice until now. You figure this would have tipped you off that this must be a tourist destination. “How may I help you?”  
“Uh… I'm looking for a gemstone. I think it's somewhere on one of these beaches.”  
“Okay, give me a second to look through the records…” she says, flipping open a large book. She flips through the pages, occasionally pausing to look at some of the records kept in this book. Eventually, she taps her finger on the page she's looking at. “Aha, here's something. There have been recent reports of something exorbitantly purple buried in the sand at Lagoona's Rest. It might still be there, if you're lucky.” You thank the girl and take a map before you leave. You open the map and see that the beach you're looking for is a short walk away. Thankfully, Lagoona's Rest is reachable by land. Taking in a deep, salty breath, you make your way to your destination.

Despite the natural beaches and jungles littering the landscape, Adabat also holds some crumbling ruins under the foliage. At first, you can only see a few stone pathways poking through here and there, but eventually you see walls and statues rising from the ground. You consult the map, which has some nifty tourist information in it. Apparently, there was an ancient civilization living here, too. Unlike in the Mystic Ruins, the inhabitants here were humans, not echidnas. The map also says that the beaches here formed after the civilization fell. While you're reading about the area, you might as well look into where you're going. Lagoona's Rest is a beach named after the princess of the ancient civilization. There was apparently a tragedy here, in which Lagoona fell ill, and her father tried everything to cure her. Unfortunately, he didn't have any luck, and his only daughter passed away young. In remorse, he named her favorite place after her. What a sad tale! Feeling a bit morose, but more knowledgeable, you tuck the map away and continue onwards.

As you near your objective, you hear some feminine giggling coming from the general direction you're headed. One of your voices you hear sounds familiar. You're sure there's someone you know nearby. You cautiously approach, trying to mask the sound of your footsteps in the sand. You're confident nothing bad would happen if they heard you, but better safe than sorry. You turn the corner to see the culprits of the laughter. Sitting on the beach are two figures. One has long ears laying down her back. You can identify that one as Cream, being the one you know. The one beside her though, is one you've not seen before. From what you can tell, it's a female. She looks to be purple in color, with darker tips on what you assume is hair and her lengthy tail. She seems to be wearing a purple tailcoat, and you see her legs are covered in white. You sit there observing the two of them for a minute before you make any moves. They seem to just be sitting there, talking to each other as the waves roll in in front of them. They occasionally giggle like what you heard earlier that alerted you to their presence.

You go to take a step, but you see the action cause the unknown girl's ear to twitch. She steals a quick glance over her shoulder, causing you to freeze on the spot. She returns to talking to Cream, seemingly not seeing you. Confused, you start walking again. The girl says something to Cream, who turn turns around herself.  
“Oh, it's Amy.” She says. She stands up, looking up at you as you approach. “Or should I say, the fake Amy.” She pouts and places her hands on her wide hips. The other girl stands up as well, giving you a good look at her front. The presence of fairly moderate breasts confirms that she is a girl, though the bulge pulling at the front of her tights would indicate otherwise, had you not learned of the way things work around here. She appears to be feline, having somewhat larger ears, sharp eyes, and a white muzzle. You're somewhat surprised by the size of her breasts, as they're the smallest you've seen so far. She's not flat by any stretch of the imagination, but you're able to make a direct comparison with Cream, one of the bustiest girls you've met so far. In addition to the purple tailcoat and white tights you observed her wearing before, she also has on a hot pink pair of high heels. There's a white strap running across the top of each shoe.

“Oh, come now, Cream. It's not her fault.” She says to her short friend.  
“But…” Cream starts to retort.  
“Besides, I believe she's closer to the Amy you remember, yes? Isn't that what she's here for?” the girl says. Cream sighs, and girl rubs the top of the bunny's head. Cream looks unamused by all of this.  
“Fiiiine.” Cream groans. She turns her attention back to you. “I'm sorry for being rude, Amy. I'll make more of an effort to not hold anything against you in the future.” She says, bowing at the end of her speech. “Anyway, I have to get home soon. My mom wants me home before lunch is over.” She bids you farewell and takes to the skies, flapping her big ears to fly away.  
“I still to this day have no idea how she's able to fly like that…” the girl says, watching her friend fly away. She turns her attention back to you. “Right. I believe introductions are in order. I'm Blaze the Cat.” She says, extending her hand out for a shake. You return the gesture and introduce yourself. “Yes, I know who you are. A stranger in our friend’s body. A strange predicament that is. I've been informed that you're searching for the Chaos Emeralds, yes?” She asks, placing her hands on her hips. You nod in affirmation, and Blaze rests her index finger on what would be her chin, if she had one. “Well, you're in luck. I've heard rumors of one in this area.”

“Oh, yeah. I was actually here looking for it.” You tell the cat. She chuckles to herself.  
“Yes, I suppose that would explain what brought you to here. Well, no time to lose, let's start searching then.” She says. She pivots on her heels, which you imagine would be insanely difficult in high heels. You're not sure why she's helping you out. From the outside, it doesn't seem like she gets any benefits for helping you. Yet here she is, searching for the Emerald with you. Blaze turns towards you while walking.  
“Do you have any clues as to where it might be?” She asks. You recall your dream, and how the Emerald was buried in the sand. This was also confirmed by the girl who gave you your map. You relay this information to Blaze, who takes a pensive look. “Hmm… that's not much to go off of… it could be literally anywhere.” She closes her eyes and stops walking. “Maybe we should… umm.. take a higher vantage point…” she says. She winces at the mention of the word ‘higher’.  
“Sounds reasonable to me. But you don't look too confident in it.” You remark. Blaze shakes her head.   
“N-no… it's nothing like that… is just…” she trails off, shifting around on her feet. At this point, she blushes a little, and you brace for a confession of love or something. “I… I'm scared of heights…” she finally fumbles out. Well, that's certainly not what you were expecting. The whole anticlimactic reveal makes you laugh.  
“Oh, is that all? Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to ya!” You boldly proclaim. Blaze chuckles at your display of confidence.  
“Even with a different soul, you're still as kind as ever.” She laments. Shaking her head, she continues walking on, and you follow suit.

You and Blaze make your way up onto a rather tall rock formation overlooking the entire area. You scan all around the horizon, trying to find at least some clue as to where the gemstone you seek lies. You know it’s in this general location, but aside from that, you’re searching for a needle in a haystack. Blaze stands roughly in the center of the rock formation, taking precaution to not get anywhere near the edges. She had some trouble getting up, but she kept muttering ‘don’t look down…’ the whole time. You can very easily read from her face that she doesn’t want to be up here. You walk over to the feline and place your hand on her shoulder.  
“Well, I can’t see a thing from up here. You ready to get down from here?” you ask. Blaze nods furiously.  
“Y-yes please…” You take the cat’s hand and lead her back down the way you came, stopping every step of the way down to help her down when she needs it. It doesn’t take you long before you’re back on solid ground. “Thank you… that was a really bad idea on my part. If you don’t mind, let’s not do anything like that again…”  
“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t put you through that again. Even if it was a little adorable how scared you got.” you tease. Blaze pouts and blushes in response. She brings her hands up to her face and rubs her eyes, regaining her composure.  
“Alright, let’s get back to searching.”

As the sun settles just a little to the east, you and Blaze continue to comb over the beach. You’ve been enjoying your time with the cat girl, so you’re not in any kind of hurry. The feeling seems to be mutual with her, as she hasn’t complained about the amount of time and effort the two of you are making. You do notice, however, that as time goes, Blaze becomes more and more unfocused. She starts to wring her hands together, and you feel like she wants to say something.  
“Something on your mind?” you ask. Blaze looks to you with an almost startled expression. It has been a little bit since you’ve actually said anything to her, so it’s likely your silence breaker jolted her out of her thoughts.  
“Well… it’s just… How do I put it…” she says, fidgeting nervously. She inhales deeply, preparing to get something off of her chest. “The original Amy was so nice when we first met. She showed me around and helped me out in my time of need. I was so lost and confused when I first came to this world, and she was right there with a helping hand. I’ve been trying to repay her kindness to you, but you… you’re just as helpful and as sweet as she was.” she sighs and slides the tip of her shoe in the sand. “I feel like I’m doing a bad job at helping you out… like I’m letting the original Amy down…”  
“Aww nooo! You’re doing a great job! I’ve been enjoying your company, and I’m really grateful to have any help at all!” You take Blaze’s hands in your own. “I’m sure the original Amy would be proud of you. I know I am.” You smile broadly at Blaze. She doesn’t look too convinced initially, but seeing your smile puts one on her face as well. The two of you hold your gaze until Blaze starts blushing, looking all around your face. Finally, she closes her eyes, and plants a kiss on your lips.

It only lasts for a second, as Blaze quickly pulls away. Her face is now completely beet red, looking a little ashamed of what she just did.  
“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have…” she says. You place your hand on her cheek, turning her head back towards yours.  
“Don’t apologize… I liked it…” you whisper. You place your forehead against Blaze’s, eyes searching the other’s. You scoot the hand on Blaze’s face down to her shoulder, as your other hand gets entwined with her’s. Blaze’s other hand gets placed on your waist. Finally, Blaze kisses you again, this time with purpose. It’s a long, drawn out romantic kiss. Your lips remain in contact with hers for ten seconds before she pulls away again, slowly this time.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that…” Blaze admits. “I never knew if the original Amy liked me like that or if she was just really nice…”  
“Well *this* Amy likes you like that, so that’s all that matters.” you reassure. Blaze uses her hand on your waist to pull you closer to her. She’s slightly taller than you, so her breasts rest just above yours. However, your dicks rub up against one another easily, with the both of you already half hard. You spend some time just circling Blaze’s dick with your own, as you each steadily grow harder with each pass. When the both of you reach full length, you reach down and wrap your hand around the two cocks. With both girly girths in grasp, you begin to slowly rock your hips in and out, using your hand as a makeshift onahole. Blaze follows suit when she figures out what you’re doing, adding her own hand to the mix. Your gloved hand quickly becomes drenched in pre-cum, as it leaks through your strained panties. Blaze’s taut tights echo your own garments, with her own dick leaking the clear fluid as well. 

Slowly, you and Blaze pump your dicks into your own hands, creating a slow burn that works its way up throughout your body. Blaze looks longingly at you, and she pulls you in for another kiss. You barely have time to react before she shoves her tongue into your mouth. You’re surprised at how smooth her tongue is, compared to how a cat’s tongue was back in your world. Regardless, you wrap your own tongue around hers, sensually swirling them back and forth. At this point, your lips have departed from one another, but that doesn’t stop the kiss in the slightest. Blaze brings her lips back to yours and pushes her tongue deeper into your mouth. You mirror her move, pushing your own tongue deep as well. Blaze suddenly pushes against you, breaking the kiss. You look at her with confusion, wondering why the sudden break off, and see her zipping down the front of her coat. You see that she’s not wearing a shirt underneath of it, but she does have a black and blue lacy bra on. Around her midsection is the top of her tights, which go all the way down her lower body. The groin area of the tights have become transparent from the cock juices emitted from her. The transparency reveals that her panites mirror her bra. Blaze discards her coat, and you take the opportunity to lift your frilly red dress up and over your head. You still don’t wear a bra, so your panties are all that remain after you fling your own clothes off. Blaze kicks off her shoes and then pulls her tights down, stipping down to just her underwear. You decide to take your boots off yourself, wanting to match your feline companion for now. It doesn’t take long for Blaze to start unhooking the clip in her bra, which is on the front, actually. She lets her somewhat modest breasts flow free, and follows by exposing her turgid erection. She leaves her panties on over her balls, but her dick is open and exposed. You suppose it’s only fair to do the same, as you pull your panties down around your own pulsating cock.

Blaze presses herself up against you once more, letting her hands wander along your body. They find their way to your supple breasts, and she takes to kneading them slowly. Blaze bends down slightly, placing her mouth around one of your areolas. Following that, your other nipple begins to be worked on by Blaze’s hand. You place your hand on the back of Blaze’s head, holding it in place as she circles her tongue around your nipple bud. Her fingers mirror the motions her tongue produces, giving your teats the same level of stimulation. You’re very surprised to feel the warmth spreading down through your front. Whenever you’ve had sex before, the euphoria was always produced from your cock. It’s a very unfamiliar feeling having it coming from your breasts this time. The results show themselves just the same, however, as more pre-cum leaks from your aching member.

The feeling you got from her sucking on your nipple was something else, something you’ve never felt before. You begin to wonder what other feelings you could get from your breasts. The moment Blaze removes her mouth from your areola, you decide to take the initiative and get down onto your knees. Blaze is taken aback by your sudden movements, but doesn’t complain when you start slowly massaging the tip of her crown. Using her pre to your advantage, you spread her warm juices all over her head, warming it up for what’s next. You steady her dick with your hand, and start licking at her urethra. You feel Blaze react, shuddering throughout her entire body as your tongue comes in contact with her hole. Placing the tip in your mouth, you use your tongue to lap up any pre that continues to leak out, gobbling it up greedily. Blaze instinctively plays with her own breasts as you do this, pressing them inward towards her chest. Getting your fill of her organic lube, you vacuum your lips around her head, milking her dick for all it’s worth, before letting it go with a pop.

Panting, Blaze looks down at you with a mixture of emotions on her face. She seems tired, but excited at the same time. She hasn’t cum yet, so you know she’s not finished yet. Pulling yourself up slightly, you press your own breasts together around Blaze’s cock. You look up and see her giving you a cute little smirk, indicating her approval. Not wasting any time, you rub your boobs against her silky cock, eliciting even more pre with every pass. Since she’s making even more, you go right back to lapping it all up, plunging her tip into your mouth once more. Blaze’s knees start shaking, and it becomes apparent that she’s beginning to become overwhelmed by the ecstacy you’re putting into her. She places her hands on your shoulders, and you help her get into a more comfortable position. With you laying on your back, Blaze sits on your stomach. Her cock still rests between your breasts, and you continue where you left off.

Blaze lets you work on her dick, putting you in total control. You gradually increase your pace, jerking her off more quickly with your tits. Blaze helps with this process by bucking her hips back and forth, though her movement is a little more limited. Not wanting you to get left out, Blaze leans back and jerks you off while you take care of her. Her motions are a little jumbled, as she can’t focus on fucking your pillowy boobs and mouth and giving you a handjob at the same time, so she occasionally forgets to jerk you. You pick up her slack, pressing her warm dick farther into your mouth, using your tongue to massage the underside. The motion of your boobs create the driving force that pushes her over. Letting go of your dick, she places both hands on your boobs, forcing them to squeeze tighter around her own cock. You brace for impact as she offloads her spunk right into your mouth. You drink up her jizz, not letting single drop go. You can finally understand why Sally did the same thing when she blew you. Blaze’s dick finally relinquishes the last of her seed, sliding easily down your throat. With her cock completely drained, you finally let it go free. Blaze pulls her now flaccid cock out of your mouth, and looks impressed.

“Wow, you swallowed all of it?” she asks rhetorically.  
“Yup. And I’d do it again, too.” you say, licking your lips. You didn’t expect to like the taste of cum, but you’ve gone and surprised yourself. Blaze looks up from your face for a second, seemingly thinking about something. Suddenly, her expression registers shock.  
“Oh, crap! You didn’t finish yet!” she says. She turns around, placing her ass right in your face. Her soft cock rests between your breasts once again, but you’re content to leave it there for now. Blaze wastes no time in wrapping her mouth around your dick. Unlike what you did for her, Blaze focuses entirely on sucking you off. Using only her mouth and her hand, she sets about a hasty blowjob. You’re entirely surprised about how deep she can take you. She can’t get the entire length in all at once, but she gets well over halfway, using her hand to pump along the rest of your shaft. Using her free hand, she cups your balls, turning them over one another. Blaze’s actions makes the familiar swelling of heat and pleasure explode, as you carreen into climax. Blaze returns the favor of swallowing everything, not letting a single drop escape without notice.

You don’t know exactly when the panties came off, but they somehow were removed during that whole ordeal. You’re not really sure how that even happened. But you don’t care at the moment. Right now, you’re cuddled up against a hot cat girl, resting blissfully in the warm sand. Blaze kisses your forehead, before she sits up.  
“Man, I needed that… Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Anything for a cute girl.” you say, winking. Blaze isn’t facing you at the moment, so she doesn’t see the wink. You still feel like it needed to be done, though. Blaze stands up, and turns to you to help you up.  
“Right. We should probably get back to searching, huh?” she says. She looks at you, before suddenly remembering that the two of you are still naked. “...after we get dressed, of course…”

You and Blaze finally continue your search for the Emerald. You walk side by side, not really saying much. Unlike last time, this is a much more comfortable silence. You’re just enjoying each other’s company at this point. It almost feels like the Emerald comes second, if not for the whole reason of being here is to find it. Being more focused, you search back through parts of the beach you’ve been to before, turning over every seashell and coconut you find. You can only imagine that you’re getting close, as there was a coconut in your dream. Now that you’re thinking about it, maybe details from the dream would come in handy. You remember there were seagulls closeby to where it is. You close your eyes, listening for the sounds of the noisy birds. Initially, all you hear is the wind and the sea, but way off in the distance, you think you can hear it. The sound you’re looking for, about a mile away. 

“THERE!” you suddenly shout, turning 180 degrees on your heel and pointing. You almost hit Blaze in the face as you turn, but she managed to lean away in time to avoid your hand. She looks to you incredulously.  
“You found it?”  
“Well, no. But I have a lead!” you say. You grab Blaze by the hand and lead her in the direction you heard the gulls in. Now that you might know where it is, you pick up your pace and start running. You’re a little surprised to find that you’re a bit faster than you thought you would be. The memory the last Emerald gave you indicated that you weren’t very fast at all. Maybe something has changed since then? Regardless, you don’t have time to think about it, as you come across a scenic vista.   
“Woah.” Blaze says. “How did we miss this?” You’re overlooking a brilliant blue bay, with patches of grass mixed in with the sand of the beach. Trees dot the landscape, and a large rocky formation shades the area. The main feature that catches your eye is the purple glow emitting from beside a coconut.  
“There it is!” you say, pointing the glow out to your companion. Blaze squints and places her hand above her eyes.  
“Huh. So it is.” she confirms. You let go of her hand and make your way down there, to claim your prize.

When you pick the Emerald up, more memories wash over your mind. There are special gears, a power source of some kind. Eggman was planning on using them as a power source for a super weapon after Sonic destroyed the Death Egg. You stopped this from happening with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Metal Sonic was also there. There’s one more thing there, something important to you. You stare at your hand, trying to figure out if you can still do it. Suddenly, a large hammer appears in your hand with a poof of smoke. Your Piko Piko Hammer. It’s larger and rounder than you remember it being, but maybe it’s just a different one. You’re not exactly sure. But you have it, and you remember how to use it. Also, you didn’t feel any pain when your memories came back this time. Maybe it was because it was your first time receiving them? Who knows.

You give your hammer a few test swings, with Blaze observing. She gives a satisfied nod, and then approaches you.  
“Well, you have your hammer back. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it before.” she says. She looks down pensively. “I guess this is where we part ways for now, isn’t it?” You take her hands, and look into her eyes.  
“Hey, we’ll see each other again, I promise.” you say. Blaze smiles, and you give her a quick peck on the lips. You take a few steps back, while Blaze remains in place. She crosses her arms, and waves goodbye. You wave back, before turning on your heels and running off towards where the Sky Patrol touched down at. 

With the sun descending into the sky, you meet back up with the rest of the Freedom Fighters halfway back to the ship. Tails is the first one to notice you.  
“Hey, there she is!” he says, calling out to the others. You run up to them, showing your prize.  
“Oh hey guys! I found it!” None of the rest of the group look terribly amused, as they all give you almost a glare. “What?” Sally walks up to you, placing her hand on your shoulder.  
“We had no idea where you went. You just ran off on your own. We were worried sick about you.”   
“Oh… I’m sorry…” you say, guilt struck. “I didn’t mean to make you guys worried… I just…” Sally wraps you in a hug.  
“It’s okay… just don’t do it again, okay?”   
“Okay.”

\---

“But no, seriously! Check this out!” you say, swinging your hammer around recklessly.


	8. The Haunting, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1531395656/1531395364.storyman_chapter_7_maybe.png

As the sun fully plunges below the horizon, the Sky Patrol flies into the night sky. Since your beach trip, you've been spending the past few hours practicing your hammer swing. The fact that it's bigger and heavier than you're used to makes it so you aren't able to wield it properly. Nothing a bit of practice won't fix, though. However, you're starting to get sore in the arms. You decide to call it for tonight, so you head back to your room. Maybe you can poke around your wardrobe and pick out some cute outfits for yourself. You're about to start sorting through when you're called to the deck.

You arrive at the deck to see the whole crew gathered around, staring at a monitor. When you enter, Bunnie notices and waves you over.   
“It's probably nothing, but we might still want to check it out.” You overhear Sally say.  
“What's going on?” You ask.  
“We've detected an unusual power source while searching for Chaos Emeralds.” Nicole announces to you.  
“It's definitely not an Emerald, that's for sure. We don't know exactly what it is, but it might be worth looking into.” Sally adds.  
“Maybe, if the view’s nice.” You hear Sonic say.   
“Wait, when'd you get here, Sonic?” You ask him. Sonic shrugs.  
“I met back up with everyone when you were off playing in the sand.” he says  
“I wasn't…” you start to retort, before stopping yourself. You don't need to let him know about your escapades. Your feelings towards him haven't transferred over since you became you. So you shrug it off, and let him have his moment.

Most of the group agrees to investigate, so Tails brings the airship down nearby. You step off the ramp to see a huge mansion in front of you. Judging by how faded the wood looks, not to mention the numerous holes in the structure and windows, tells you that it's been empty for some time. There are vines snaking all around the various surfaces on the outside, with some even finding their way into the building. You're surprised to see that the door is still intact, and further still that it's shut. Above the front door, you see a very large circular window a few floors up. The room the window belongs to seemingly is disconnected from the rest of the manor. It almost looks like it's part of a tower that would take up the entire front room. You're not really sure what's going on with that. Sally and Bunnie trail behind you, following off of the ramp. You turn to face them.

“You two sure you wanna come along?” You ask them. Sally adjusts the bangles around her wrists.  
“Of course. I'm not just gonna let you run off on your own. I've got your back.” Sally says.  
“Yup. Ah need to give mah legs a stretchin’.” Bunnie says, doing some stretches for her torso. You shoot her a weird look, and you can see Sally doing the same in your periphery. “... What? Just cause they're mechanical n’ such, don't mean they don't need stretchin’. They'll rust up otherwise.” Bunnie defends. You can't help but laugh at her defensiveness. Sally joins in, much to Bunnie’s annoyance. “Y'all people, ah swear.”  
“Okay.” You say, finishing off your laughter. “Let's go see what's going on here.”

As you approach the abandoned mansion, you feel a cold shiver run down your spine. You look around, as Sally and Bunnie walk past you. They turn to look at you, noticing that you've stopped walking.  
“Amy? You okay?” Sally asks.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.. just… you ever feel like you're being watched?” You ask.  
“That's a common phenomenon. Probably nothing, but we should be careful.” Sally says.  
“Ah'll take the lead, if'n that's alright with y'all.” Bunnie says. Sally motions for Bunnie to do so, passing off point. Bunnie opens the front door. The door lets out a very loud, drawn out creak as it's pushed open. You take a look at the large circular window once more, feeling the eyes on you quickly dart away. You can almost swear that you see a bit of a pink-ish color in the window, before it fades away.  
“Yo, Amy. You coming?” Sally says, shaking you from your thoughts.  
“Yeah, right behind you.”

Inside, you find yourself standing in an extremely old foyer. All of the furniture is covered with faded sheets. There's about seven layers of dust on everything in here. The only light in the room is the moonlight leaking in through the holes and cracks in the structure. Sally reaches into her vest and pulls out a flashlight. Suddenly, the door slams shut behind you. The sound is enough to make the three of you jump. Sally turns her flashlight back, shining the beam directly onto you.  
“Amy, did you do that?” She asks.  
“No. I wasn't anywhere near it.”  
“It was likely caused by a natural occurrence, like the wind.” You hear Nicole chime in. You look around for her, but come up with nothing. Sally reaches into get vest again and produces Nicole's computer form.   
“You sure about that, Nicole? There wasn't any kind of breeze a minute ago…” Sally trails off.  
“Indeed. There is no other logical explanation as to why the door would shut on its own.” Nicole retorts. “I will continue to analyze the anomalous energy source.” Sally closes the lid and places Nicole back into her vest.  
“Well that didn't instill much hope…” Sally says.  
“Are we able to get outta here?” Bunnie asks. That's a good question. You make your way back to the door and try it. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't budge.   
“Looks like it's locked.” You observe out loud.  
“Greaaaat.” Sally says. “Now we're trapped in a creepy mansion with no explanation as to why the door closed in the first place.” She sighs. “Alright. You wanna play this game? Let's play.” She takes a breath, puffs her chest out and marches deeper into the manor. You and Bunnie share incredulous glances before you follow after her.

Once you catch back up with Sally, she passes off the flashlight to Bunnie, who takes the lead like she said she would. You follow closely behind, using the beam of light as a guide. On the floor, you can see that there used to be an extravagant red carpet adorning the hallways. Now, they've faded away, becoming a muddy pink color. On the walls are empty candelabras, with some broken off, laying on the floor in scraps. Paintings line the walls in the spaces in-between the candelabras, mostly being of people or still lives. There's also the occasional ominous suit of armor lining the walls. Some have weapons, some only have shields. Most of them are in various positions, some of which wouldn't fit the image of a knight. From this hallway, very small windows line the top of the other wall, letting in some natural light. Not much is present, however, as clouds have filled the night sky, blocking out the moonlight. Bunnie sweeps the flashlight beam back and forth, focusing on the things she's looking at. It seems she's mostly interested in the paintings.  
“Who do y'all reckon these folks was?” She speaks up, shining the light on a painting of a sharply dressed man.  
“No idea. I can only imagine the grandeur this place had in the past if it was inhabited by this caliber of resident.” Sally remarks. Bunnie stops in her tracks, turning back towards you and Sally.  
“What?” she asks.  
“Sorry. I'm just wondering how fancy this mansion was before it was abandoned.” Sally reiterates in plain English. While the two of them are pondering the state of the Manor in its prime, you catch some movement in your periphery. Turning your head back in that direction, you notice the corner of a sheet covering a large rectangular object flapping slightly.  
“What's that?” You interject, disrupting Bunnie and Sally's conversation.

They trail behind you, as you lead them to the covered object. Whatever it is, it appears to be inset into the wall. You estimate that it’s about eight feet tall, and around five feet wide.  
“Well, only one way to find out.” Sally opines. You grab the corner of the sheet and give it a tug. It’s surprisingly heavy, and you find that putting it into motion shakes all of the dust off of it, creating a cloud all around you. The three of you start gagging, futilely trying to fan the dust out of your face with your hands. When it finally settles, you see what was hiding behind the sheet. In the wall rests a very large painting of a girl. She appears to be human, with her brown hair neatly done up in a fancy ponytail. A flower rests just off to the side of her head. Just under her left eye sits a beauty mark. She has on a pink top that comes up to just around the peak of her ample bosom. In the portrait, her posture indicates that she was sitting down, with her hands in her lap.  
“Wow, she’s quite the looker.” you mutter. You notice a plaque under the painting, which is completely coated in who knows how much dust. You wipe away some of it, being careful to not stir up another cloud. Now cleaned off, the plaque reveals the name Lahraine Blair, and a date of death.  
“Huh. She died over a hundred years ago… Has this place really been sitting here for that long? And nobody ever noticed?” Sally chimes in. Bunnie just shrugs.   
“Well, that’s just when she died. Who knows how long this place been sittin’ here after that.”  
“Good point. Who knows?” Sally says. “We should probably keep moving. I don’t wanna be in here any longer than we have to be.”

You continue walking down the corridor, turning towards the back of the manor now. You round the corner and continue moving until you come across a rather large dining hall. Here, the room opens up, as there’s a large window and walkways visible on the second floor. Hanging from the ceiling is a rather ornate chandelier, long since detoriorated with time. At the back of the room is the window, spanning the entire height of the wall. Outside, you can see that the manor sits along the edge of a sheer cliff, with nothing but an ocean view beyond it. Six pillars rise from the floor, three on each side, to the ceiling, providing support for the room. In the center, there’s an expensive looking dining table, replete with matching chairs. You’re a bit disturbed to see that these particular items look like they’re brand new. Creepier still, on the table sits a lavish meal, with some of the plates being half-eaten. The candlesticks providing some closer light are fresh and still burn away. When Sally notices the food on the table she stops in her tracks.  
“W-was somebody here… eating…?” she asks in a horrified tone. She continues to stand there, quivering slightly, looking at the table. Just then, a plate turns slightly and suddenly. Sally instantly turns around and starts darting back the way she came. “NOPE NOPE NOPE.” she bellows out, her voice shaking. “NONE OF THAT. NUH-UH.” You and Bunnie have to jog to catch back up to her. “I WANT OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW.” Her heightened pace makes it so that she reaches the front door in no time. “BUNNIE, AMY. HELP ME KNOCK THIS STUPID DOOR. RIGHT OFF OF ITS STUPID HINGES.” Not necessarily disagreeing with her desires, you set out to help her out. Sally starts off with just kicking the thing. You summon your hammer to hand and begin to give it a few solid whacks. Bunnie backs up, twists her torso so that her left arm is facing forward, and uses the jet boosters on the bottom of her feet to propel herself towards the door. Just before the three of you make an oddly synchronized hit against the surface, a pink force field-like projection sends you all flying. Bunnie, being in motion when it happened, takes the brunt of the force. She tumbles around on the floor, before landing on her face. You and Sally get lucky, having only been knocked onto your cushiony butts.

“Owwww…” Bunnie says, rubbing her face with her organic hand. You look back to the door, to see that the force that knocked you away continues to linger at the door. Looking at it now, it appears like a pink flame, engulfing the surface of the door.   
“Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.” Sally say, rubbing her ass while she sees the new addition. “We have to get out of here.”  
“Doesn’t look like we’re getting out the way we came in.” you observe.   
“What do we do, Sally-gal?” Bunnie asks.  
“I… I don’t know…” Sally says, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands. “We have to find something. Anything!” She stands up, dusting herself off. “Let’s just… take a minute to think. We’re not going to do ourselves any favors by losing our heads.” As Bunnie gets herself to her feet, the three of you gather around one another. “Okay, so we know the only windows here are facing towards the back, so that’s a no-go.” Sally says, putting some thought into the escape plan. “There might be a secret entrance or exit somewhere.”  
“I saw a big window in the room right above us coming in.” you say, pointing straight up. Sally smiles.  
“That might be our ticket out of here, then. Good eye, Amy.” she says with a wink. “Alright, let’s see if we can’t get in that room. We should stick together. I don’t want any of us getting lost in here. Who knows what could happen.” she says. Sally and Bunnie turn to face the back of the room, which houses the stairway leading up. It goes up halfway up before it reaches the back wall, and then splits off to the left and right. Bunnie takes point once more, as you and Sally follow closely behind her.

Going up the stairs, Bunnie randomly chooses a direction to go, not really thinking there would be much of a difference in where they go. You continue to follow behind her, trusting her judgement. The scenery upstairs is largely the same; a corridor with doors leading off to other rooms on the side. This time, however, there aren’t any kind of windows to be seen. Before the end of the corridor, another corner exists about a quarter of the way through. Upon reaching this corner, Bunnie shines her light in that direction.   
“Should we go down this way?” Bunnie asks.   
“I don’t suppose it matters much. What do you think Amy?” Sally asks you.  
“I dunno.” you say. You have no idea where any of these hallways will lead you. You’re not entirely sure that you can even get to that room. It looked like it was on another floor that didn’t seem to actually exist.   
“Alright, let’s go then.” Sally says, taking note of your unhelpfulness. They continue ahead, and you trail behind them. The whole aesthetic of the building looks the same the entire way through. Whoever designed the place must have really been lacking in creativity. It probably doesn’t help that there’s next to no lighting in the entire manor. It probably looked better with the intended lights placed where they needed to be.

You’re stirred from your thoughts as you hear a creak from the door that you just pass by. Turning to look, you see it’s ajar slightly, and it’s very slowly opening outwards. You peek your head inside the door frame and see a surprisingly bright staircase leading up. Could this lead to that room you’re trying to find? You head on in, going up until it turns to the right, and you press onwards and upwards. Upon reaching the top, you confirm that it is indeed the room you were looking for. The large circular window lays just in front of you, as you stand in what appears to be an attic of sorts. Smaller windows line the top of the walls to your left, as well as red drapes rolling down to the floor. On the wall to your right is a mirror that takes up most of the wallspace. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you’re taken back to when you first entered this world. Seeing the reflection of a scared and confused hedgehog dickgirl, not knowing a thing of what was going on. You still don’t really know what’s going on, but that’s not relevant right now. Still, you become lost in thought with how far you’ve come from that day. It’s only been about five days, but the progress is still real and measurable. Hold on, you notice something odd with your reflection. Your eyes look weird. Are they blue? They’re not supposed to be blue, they’re supposed to be green. You lean in for a closer look when suddenly a humanoid face jumps out at you.  
“BOO!” the figure shouts. You let out a girly yelp as you fall backwards, heart racing. The figure laughs, pulling itself out of the mirror. Seeing the full form of the figure leads you to the obvious conclusion that it’s a female, as there are breasts and very wide hips. You don’t see any trace of a dick, though, which strikes you as a little odd. She looks at you, grinning wide. “I’ve still got it!” she says. Looking at this figure, she looks somewhat familiar. She’s transparent, much like how Tikal was when you first met her. Her hair is purple, and the end sort of wisps out to a point slightly above her head. Her eyes are blue, and there’s a heart shaped mark just below her left eye. The only clothes she seems to be wearing is a pink-ish purple top that comes just high enough to show off some hefty cleavage. Below that, however, she has a wispy tail that has layers of translucent frills going down from the base of her top. At the tip of her tail, a bowtie is tied around it. Searching your memory, you try to recognize where you’ve seen her face. Then it strikes you.  
“Wait, you’re not Lahraine, are you?” you ask the ghostly figure.  
“Yup, that’s me! You can just call me Lah, though.” she says. So the girl in front of you really is a ghost. “Thank you for the compliment, by the way.” You tilt your head in confusion. You gave her a compliment? “You know, what you muttered when you found my portrait.” Oh, that. You feel your cheeks redden, as you didn’t know that she would have been listening. She giggles at your embarrassment. “You’re not that bad yourself. Looks like I got lucky.” she says with a hungry look in her eyes. You’re bracing yourself for some sort of odd confession, wondering what sex with a ghost would even be like, before Lah cuts your thoughts off. “Alright, boys, hold her down.” 

“Wait, what?!” you say. You hear high pitched giggling from behind you, as hands start wrapping their way around your extremities. Lah laughs once more at your plight.  
“Oh right. You don’t know what’s about to happen. I’m not sticking around here anymore. I’ve been stuck here for the past one hundred and thirty seven years. But in order to leave, I need a body. And, seeing as you and your friends are the first ones to step foot in this house in over one hundred years, I’m hitching the first ride out of here. *In* you.” She informs you. You begin to struggle, but in the time she’s explained her plans to you, more hands have wrapped around you. You can’t move at all, as your arms, legs and head are all locked into place. “I would stop struggling if I were you. It would make everything so much easier on the both of us.” She cups her hands around your face, getting a good look at you. “Yeah, this is gonna be great.” She says with a smile. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” Lah starts bending backwards, thinning out as she goes, starting at her head. She then curls her way towards you, before shooting herself into your mouth at full speed. To say the sensation is odd and uncomfortable is an understatement. You feel the corners of your mouth expand, but in an unnatural manner. Your tongue gets pushed to the bottom of your mouth, and your eyes roll into the back of your head. You want to cough, but there’s something, likely Lah, blocking your windpipe. You get a weird taste of what can only be described as a strawberry with a year’s worth of dust on it. Finally, Lah’s form is completely enveloped within your mouth, which you instantly close. The sensation ends, much to your relief. The hands finally let go, as you slump to the floor. At first, it feels like nothing is different. You open your eyes, and you stand up, looking towards the mirror.

“Well well well, would you look at that.” you hear yourself say. Wait, you didn’t say that. But that was definitely your voice? You start sauntering over to the mirror, swaying your hips in an exaggerated manner. You’re not actively moving your feet, but you’re moving on your own? You stop just in front of the mirror. You see your own confused expression, but your body’s movements don’t match up. You place your hand on the mirror, running it down slowly. “Let’s see here. Amy Rose, huh? This isn’t even your body, you stole it too…” you say. Your gaze drifts down to your breasts, and you cup them, slowly fondling them. “Nice boobs. They’re just a size too small to my liking, but I can fix that.” You feel an odd sensation as your boobs get unusually warm. Like, very warm. You’re surprised to see that they seem to actually be getting bigger? They fill up around your hands very slowly, before you loosen your grip to be able to hold them. “Ah, and I see I got its attention.” You say. You look further down your body to see your panties being pulled slightly under your dress. “I missed having a dick. I’m upset that I didn’t get to kp it when I died. But now I have one again, and I can’t wait to use it.” you say. You lift the bottom of your dress, revealing the full view of your panties. You dick tugs away, wanting to be freed from it’s cloth confines. Your free hand snakes its way down, reaching under your panties and gently caresses your cock. “Mmm… you know, why not?” you say. You feel the same sensation that hit your boobs swell up in your cock. With the sensation, it quickly becomes erect, threatening to rip your panties from around your waist. But it’s not done yet. Like with your mammaries, your dick continues to swell past its full size, really straining against the fabric of your panties. The heat subsides, as you let your erection out to be free. “That’s better. Nothing like having an even bigger dick, am I right?” you ask the thin air. “Now then…” you say, lifting your dress fully off. You toss it aside, before turning around. With your head looking over your shoulder, you check out your ass. “Might as well, right?” you say. The heat returns once more, this time in your cheeks. You’re no longer surprised to see them getting bigger as well. Along with your butt, your thighs start growing with it. You suppose it’s to make your ass look even bigger. “There, that ought to do it. Bigger where it matters, just how I like it..” you say. You look back up at yourself, as you do various poses. “Hmm… I should probably do something about this… They’re probably gonna figure something is up if I approach them with a hard cock…” you say, idley stroking your dick. “What do you say, Amy?” you ask yourself. You wish you could answer, to ask just what’s going on. “Oh, but you can answer. I can hear you just fine.” you say.

Wait, what?   
“Unfortunately, you’re still in there, somewhere. I can hear your thoughts as if they were my own. It’s kind of annoying, actually.” you say. “But you’ll disappear in my conscious eventually. Until then, why don’t we have some fun?” you say. You press your body against the mirror, sensually stroking where your cheek is in the reflection. “It’s just unfortunate that you have to sit back and watch. But hey, that’s the price that comes with body snatching, huh?” you say. Now you understand. You can’t control your body because Lah is controlling it. “Bingo.” you say. Or rather, Lah says. “Now you’re getting it. I’m you now. Now, shut up, ‘cause I need to get this monster off.” she says. She licks the mirror, swirling your tongue around where the reflection is. She’s essentially making out with the reflection, which still shows your expression, oddly enough. “Yeah, that’s the thing about mirrors. They’re not perfect. But it’ll do, for now.” Pressing the rest of your body against the mirror, Lah begins to grind your dick against the mirror, smudging some precum all up and down its surface. Your boobs are completely squished against the reflection, making it appear as if you’re squeezed up against yourself. Lah eventually pushes you off of the mirror, resting only your hips against it. She continues her rocking motion, giving the impression that she’s frotting your dick with yourself. “I really wish clones were a thing… fucking yourself would be a dream come true.” You can see where she’s coming from on this one. There’s just something enticing about being able to have sex with yourself.

Lah steadies you against the mirror by placing your hand against it. She wraps her other hand around the base of your cock. With this, she slaps your dick against the mirror, splattering even more pre-cum against it.  
“Good thing I’m not going to be using this mirror again. It would be a shame to just dirty it up like this, but seeing as I’m leaving, it’ll be fine.” she says. “Alright, better not drag this out.” She begins stroking your dick, at a somewhat moderate pace to start out with. She keeps the tip touching the mirror at all times, evidently getting off on the concept of frotting with her new body. True to her word, she doesn’t waste any time, picking up her hand’s pace quickly and evenly. Though you’re not in control, you can still feel the familiar warmth emanating from within you, focusing itself in your groin. As Lah pumps away, it moves further and further towards the tip, until it reaches the tipping point. Lah stops, and braces your body up against the mirror, as strands of cum start shooting up and out of your dick’s tip. It all goes straight up, coating the mirror with neat looking strands. Panting, Lah, keeps you pressed up against the mirror. “Hoh, jeeze… I haven’t felt anything like that in ages!” She eventually presses off of the mirror, steadying herself on your feet again. She tilts your head, looking at the mirror. She reaches your hand up, and scoops a bit of cum off of the mirror on your index finger. “Bottoms up.” she says, as she shoves that finger into your mouth. Your tongue swirls around your finger, absorbing every last bit of the cum and dispersing it down your throat. Finally, she pulls your finger out with a loud pop. “Oh yeah, I’m gonna enjoy this body.” You see in the reflection that your erection is fading, as Lah retrieves your clothes. “Gonna have to do something about these when I get out of here. Who let you dress yourself, anyway?” she says, dissing your dress of choice. “No matter. I have other things to attend to. Like acquiring my new toys, lurking around my domain.” Oh no, she can’t mean…? “Oh yes, I do.”

“Let’s see… we’ve been up here for five minutes… they were heading down this hall which means…” Lah says, trailing off. “Got it. I know how to cut them off and regroup.” She heads down the flight of stairs, and heads to the left down the hallway that you entered into. At the end of that hall, she cuts to the right, down the way that you would have gone down had Bunnie not suggested the alternate that you ended up down. Lah walks your body at a brisk pace, trying to head them off. She snakes down several other hallways, before stopping, ducking into an alcove between rooms. You hear Bunnie and Sally’s muffled voices, unable to hear what they’re saying. “Heheh… this is going to be great.” Lah says quietly. Gradually, their voices become clearer, and you can make out that they’re discussing the maze-like structure of the place. You see the beam of Bunnie’s flashlight go by in front of you, indicating that they’re close by. Lah leans forward, placing your hand against the wall. Just as you see the beginning of the beam of light, Lah jumps out from the alcove.  
“BOO!” she yells. Sally and Bunnie both scream and fall backwards. Bunnie drops her flashlight in the process. Lah starts maniacally laughing, getting a massive kick out of scaring your frightened friends.   
“What the hell, Amy?!” Sally yells. “You wandered off just to scare the hell out of us?!”  
“Heheh… sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Lah says. The girls stand up, and dust themselves off, clearly unamused by Lah’s shenanigans. “But I did find something. Come on, I’ll show you!” Lah says. Sally and Bunnie look at each other before shrugging, following behind you as Lah leads them to who knows what.

Don’t follow her, she’s tricking you!   
‘They can’t hear you.’ Lah’s voice echos inside your head. ‘No matter how much you warn them, it’s all in vain.’ Lah continues to walk around. She doesn’t take the same route she took to get there, but instead goes left and right and every which direction. It seems like she’s toying with them, playing with her food before she eats it. ‘Pretty much. I have… special plans for these two.’ Like what? ‘Oh, you’ll find out.’ Finally, she comes across the hallway that you found the stairs in.  
“Wait, weren’t we already here?” Sally asks.  
“Ah think so. Looks familiar.” Bunnie replies.  
“Yeah, this is where I went when we separated. There’s a staircase here that leads to that room that we were looking for.” Lah says. She opens the door, revealing the staircase up.  
“Really? We were that close?!” Sally asks, facepalming. No, don’t go up there! It’s a trap! ‘Seriously, stop. It’s just getting annoying’ Lah says in your head. She leads the girls upstairs, into the same room that she got you in. Taking a few steps in, they begin looking around.  
“Huh, so this is where it was.” Sally says. She runs up to the window, trying to peer outside. Unfortunately for her, the window is glazed, not affording the view she so desperately wants. Bunnie looks over at the mirror.  
“Hey, uh.. What’s that on the mirror?” she asks, pointing towards it. Lah swivels away from the mirror, facing the rest of the room.  
“Oh, right. I uh… had a little fun before I came and found you guys…” she says, forcing a blush. Wow, she’s a bad actor. ‘Shut up! I haven’t talked to a living person in well over a century. You try lying after that long!’

Sally steps back from the window.  
“Okay Bunnie, help me bust this thing.” she says. Bunnie looks a bit bothered by what Lah said, but she shrugs and steps up next to Sally. “Alright, on the count of three: One, two, thr-” Sally says. Her words are cut off by ghastly hands wrapping around her waist. “W-what the hell?!” More hands wrap around her and Bunnie, caressing all around them.  
“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” Lah says, stepping in from behind.  
“Amy, what’s going on?! Where did these hands come from?!?” Sally says, having the ghostly appendages hold her in place. Some begin snaking their way through her shirt and up her thighs.   
“Well, you see, I’m not Amy. At least, not yet.” she says. She walks between Sally and Bunnie, stopping just in front of the window. “I’m the lady of this manor. Lahraine Blair, at your service.” she turns your head and gives a mischievous smirk. The hands have now moved to fully fondling Sally’s boobs, as well as giving her dick a massage. Bunnie is likewise being molested by the hands, as they grope at her large breasts, pulling aside her leotard and stroking her off. The sight of your friends being handled by these… hands… sends a shiver down your spine. You want to look away, but you can’t. You feel even worse as your dick starts stretching your panties out from the inside. “Ah, nothing like the sight of two hot ladies being molested by your servants… I could sit here and watch this all day.” she says. She brings your hand down to your dick, idly playing with it through your panties.   
“W-what kind of sick monster are you?!” Sally asks. The hands unzip her vest and lift her shirt, letting her breasts pop out. Along with that, Nicole falls to the floor, flipping open after bouncing.   
“Oh, I’m not a monster. Is it so bad to be turned on by this? I think not.” Lah answers, now stroking even harder as hands enter upon Sally and Bunnie’s pussies.

\---

Sonic leans back in his chair, napping as Tails tinkers with the console of the Sky Patrol. He has his feet perched up against the surface of the terminal he’s sitting at, not a care in the world for what it does. Antoine and Rotor had wandered off to go do their own thing while the ladies run their mission. A sudden garbled static noise breaks the relative silence in the room. The sound startled Tails, who bangs his head against the bottom of the console.   
“Ow!” Tails cries out. Sonic, hearing this, opens his eyes.

“What’s with all the racket?” Sonic asks. Tails fiddles with the controls on the console a bit.  
“I’m not sure. Some kind of transmission. The signal’s really weak, though.” Tails says. He dilates some knobs, fine tuning the signal to get a clearer message. He could swear he’s hearing a faint trace of a female voice trying to get through. “Come on, you piece of junk.” he says, slapping the side of the console. At this point, Sonic’s curiosity gets the better of him, as he makes his way over. Finally, the signal gets through. The voice of Nicole manages to play through the speakers.  
“Finally! We’re in trouble here, big trouble!” she says, still somewhat garbled.  
“Nicole? What’s going on?” Tails says, still trying to fiddle with the settings to get a cleaner quality.  
“It’s Amy. She’s… not herself. There are unidentified entities having their way with Sally and Bunnie… Please, you must help!” she pleads.  
“Woah, what?” Sonic asks.  
“I’m sending a map of how to get to them, just please, hurry!” Nicole says. A map appears on a holographic display in front of them, showing floor plans and the route to get to where the girls are. Sonic and Tails share a glance, before both nodding. Tails picks up the receiver for the loudspeaker.  
“Antoine, Rotor, get up here! The girls are in trouble!”

When the other two arrive, Sonic and Tails recount what happened. Rotor fidgets in place.  
“Oh man, that’s terrible! I… I don’t know what to do!” he says. Tails pats him on the arm.   
“Just make sure the ship is ready to fly. We’re probably going to need to make a quick getaway.” Tails says. Rotor nods, and hops into the captain’s seat, priming whatever systems need to be primed. Sonic and Tails then turn towards Antoine, who faces away from them.  
“Toine?” Sonic asks. Antoine turns towards them, sword in hand.  
“I am ready, monsieur.” he says with a determined look in his eyes.  
“Great, let’s go show these things what’s what!” Sonic says. The three of them disembark from the airship, and march their way towards the manor.


	9. The Haunting, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1533380250/1533380092.storyman_chapter8betterhopefully.png

Lah snaps your fingers, signaling her underlings.  
“Okay boys. I want to play with these two before I leave, and that's going to be a bit difficult if they have their free will intact.” Lah says. “You know what to do.” As she says that, two white, spherical ghosts materialize behind Sally and Bunnie, who are still being bound in place by the disembodied hands. Seeing these ghosts, you make the connection that these hands belong to their brethren.  
‘Indeed. Those are my pawns, the Boos.’ Lah says in your head. Following Lah's words, the hands pry open Sally and Bunnie's mouths. With the hatches open, the Boos fly in, taking possession of your friends in the same manner that Lah possessed you. As the ghosts enter, the girls close their eyes. They remain closed for a few seconds before opening to reveal the invading Boos’ giant red and yellow irises. The hands remove themselves, as the girls grin a black-toothed grin. With the possession complete, the hands let up on their extremities, which rest themselves idly.

“Excellent! Now the real fun begins!” Lah says, clapping your hands together. Lah begins removing your clothes, as the Boo hands with away at the rest of the girls’ clothes. Once the three of you are naked, Lah strides over to your possessed friends. “Now then… Where to begin…? Let's see…” Lay says, sizing up the two girls. “You've got the better assets…” Lah says, sensually running a finger along Bunnie's rock hard cock. “But you…” Lah turns her attention to Sally. “You're special to Amy… I think she likes you…” Lah looks into Sally's face, but all you can see is the soulless eyes of the Boo staring back. “Hmm… decisions, decisions…” You hope Sally couldn't actually hear what Lah said. ‘It really doesn't matter, but no, she didn't. Her consciousness is tucked away, because the Boos aren't there to stay. At least, not yet.’ Lah says in your head. She then chuckles out loud, seemingly coming to a decision. “That's it. I'll go after Sally first, just to torment you, Amy.”

Lah turns Sally around, then bends her forward.   
“Mm… bet you she hasn't shown you this yet.” Lah says, admiring Sally's pussy. Beads of girl juice trickle out slowly, a result of the Boo hands’ work. She brings your finger up to your mouth, slipping it between your lips. She swirls your tongue around it, soaking it up with your saliva. Once she gets it nice and wet, she removes the finger, letting a trail of saliva form between your finger and tongue. Lowering your finger, she begins tracing the rim of Sally's pussy, eliciting more juices out of it. “Look at that sweet honey pot. Don't you just want to fill it to the brim?” Lah gradually brings your fingers closer towards the center of Sally's pussy, rubbing the length of her labia the entire time. “So very tight… I don't understand why none of you use your pussies…” Lah slowly removes your fingers, pulling along a trail of pussy juice. It doesn't remain for long, as it falls away seconds after forming. Your fingers reach your mouth, as your tongue surrounds them, absorbing the juices on them. Though you're not in control, you get all of the sensations that Lah is giving to your body. The taste enveloping your tongue is indescribable. You never thought about what a vagina would actually taste like, but you can say for certain that the flavor you got from Sally's is divine.  
‘Hehehe… yes, she tastes amazing…’ Lah agrees in your head. ‘I wonder what the other one tastes like?’

Lah turns your body around to look at Bunnie. There cyborg rabbit stands there staring, lifeless eyes unmoving. Lah's gaze drifts down to Bunnie's rock hard cock, and gets an idea.  
“You know what? Dicks taste great too… and I didn't get any of hers…” she thinks out loud, looking back towards Sally. “Hehehe.. yes, that's what we'll do.” Sally's body stands upright again, and returns to facing towards you and Bunnie. Lah makes you crouch down, as Sally and Bunnie takes a step towards you. With the tips of their dicks nearly touching, Lah gets to work. She brings your hands up to both cocks in front of your face, and begins to jerk them off. She starts off with a much quicker pace than you would have, but Lah seems to only really care about getting off, not savoring the feelings and sensations that you normally get from sex. You're surprised that she doesn't fill your head with a reply, seemingly too focused on the task at hand. You're also taken off guard when your own dick peeks out from in-between your boobs. You forgot that Lah boosted your assets. You could probably put the tip of your dick in your mouth if you wanted to… maybe once you get out of this situation… Lah continues to work your hands on your friends’ dicks, now turning them slightly away from each other. You're confused as to why she's doing this, until she brings Bunnie's dick towards your face. Wrapping your mouth around Bunnie’s crown, she continues to jerk off both Bunnie and Sally. As she strokes, she slides your head down the length of Bunnie’s shaft, keeping pace with your hand as it glides down. The motion she’s making with your upper body carries your other hand along, assisting in keeping Sally’s dick entertained as well. With each pass, Lah kicks the pacing along, gradually quickening your body along. The ghosts possessing the two girls fail to react as cum starts pouring out of both glands. Your mouth is filled with Bunnie’s spunk, as your lips touch the base of her cock. Bunnie’s dick spurts her fresh load straight down your throat. Lah has no trouble getting it all down, as it seems she has experience with being a cumguzzler. Meanwhile, Sally’s cum splatters all over you, giving you a nice alabaster bath. You really wish you were in control, so you could enjoy having Sally’s hot, sticky seed on you. Lah stands you up, and snaps your fingers, summoning a group of Boos to lick off Sally’s cum. Refreshed and ready to go straight back into it, something in Lah’s aura shifts.  
“Someone else is here…” she says. “You two, stay here. I'll deal with them.” She says to Sally and Bunnie.

Lah attempts to dive into the floor head first, expecting to phase right through it. Instead, your head just bonks right on the floor.   
“Oh, right. Actual body… I forgot about that…” she says. “Guess I have to do this the old fashioned way.” Standing up, she dusts your body off, and gives your face a good rub. Still completely in the buff, she charges down the stairs and into the hallway. At the end of the corridor, she hangs left, back towards the foyer. At the top of the stairs, you can see the Intruders she speaks of. Inside, looking around, stands Sonic, Tails and Antoine. They haven't noticed you, or rather, Lah, yet. She positions your body at the middle of the stairs, waiting for them to see her. Once they do, Sonic points your body out.  
“Aw gross! I did not need to see Amy naked!” Sonic says, shielding his eyes. Tails and Antoine nervously look away, trying not to stare. Well, that was rude.  
“Who dares enter my domain?” Lah says. “I have no use for males, so begone!”  
“Yeah, sorry, but you kinda have our friends, so I ain't leaving without them.” Sonic says, crossing his arms. At this point, he's finished messing around.   
“Your friends are my toys now. They'll remain here. This is your final warning!” Lah retorts, pointing ominously at the three. Lah turns to leave, before Sonic starts charging up the stairs.  
“Wrong answer!” He shouts. His charge is cut off by two male ghosts, whom you've not seen before. They're both completely white, not unlike Lah's porcelain appearance. One is taller and lanky, wearing a red bandana around his neck, while the other is shorter and portly, with a red bowtie.   
“Su, Wu, dispose of them.” Lah says, addressing the new ghosts. She continues to the stairs slowly.  
“Ha! You think I'm afraid of a few overzealous ghosts?” Sonic laughs. Lah turns around to spectate the showdown.

Sonic attempts to punch the portly one, Su, but his fist phases through the ghost. Su and Wu laugh at the hero.  
“Figures.” Sonic says. He takes a backwards jump, spinning into a ball on his way back. Landing next to the other two, he turns towards them. “Tails, any ideas?”   
“Working on it.” Tails says as he tinkers with some gadget. Lah notices what he's working on.  
“Take the kid out. He could be dangerous.” She tells her spectral pals. As Wu, the skinny one approaches, Antoine draws good sword.  
“Back! Back I zay!” He shouts. “I will not hezitate to zlice you and dize you, mon amie!” He punctuates his words by prodding at Wu ineffectively. Wu looks less than impressed by the coyote's antics. However, you do notice something. Everytime something connects with Wu, part of him poofs off of him, before it reforms. Whenever Antoine swipes along his body, this happens. Same with when Sonic punched Su. ‘It's insignificant. They can't do anything against them.’ Lah says in your head. You see Sonic forming an idea, before he grins. Still crouching from his landing, he curls up into a ball and starts spinning in place. You know he calls this maneuver the Spin Dash. He revs the spin up, gathering momentum as he spins. Finally, he shoots off, hurtling towards Wu, who wasn't paying attention to Sonic. Predictably, he flies right through him, but the speed of the impact causes Wu's entire body to poof out. Only his eyes remain, floating in the air, and you watch as they look down and realize there's no body anymore. But the moment doesn't last long, as his body reforms as expected. In your periphery, you can see that Su is laughing at Wu's struggle. The ghosts are silent, having muted words exchanged between them. Their body language suggests that Wu is yelling at Su, who still laughs at his friend.

“Okay, got it!” Tails yells. He steadies the device on the ground, and presses a button. A white light emanates from the small cylindrical object, enveloping the whole room in light. Lah is briefly blinded, covering your eyes with your hand. Once your eyes adjust to the brightness, you notice something about Wu and Su. They're no longer transparent, instead they appear completely opaque. Sonic, still on the rebound from his attack, revs up another Spin Dash. Wu and Su continue to argue, completely oblivious to the change in their corporeality. Sonic's attack lands squarely on Wu's back, sending him flying across the room with Sonic. Su hovers in place, taking in what just happened. Antoine jumps in, stabbing holes into Su's round body. While he doesn't react to it, they don't reform.  
“You idiots! You bickered so much that you didn't even notice the kid's thing!” Lah scolds her guards. Su inhales, inflating himself up to comical proportions, making a whistling sound as the air escapes through the holes Antoine poked into him. Before it all escapes, he bellows out, using the force to push Antoine and Tails back a bit. Wu recuperates and joins beside Su, who nod to one another.

Su and Wu rear their heads back and slam forward into each other. Instead of bouncing off, they instead meld head first. The rest of their special bodies on together to form a much larger body together. The result of their fusion is a green ghost with bull-like features on the head. They have horns, and fangs poke up from the creature's lower jaw.  
“Hmph. You messed around so much that you had to resort to using Baker. You better get results.” Lah says, reprimanding her guard. He looks back and gives a thumbs up. Turning his attention back to his foes, Baker leans forward and places his hands on the ground. He kicks his foot off of the floor, kicking up a lot of dust with every kick Realizing what he's about to do, Tails picks up his device, still keeping it pointed at the bull-like specter. Finally, Baker charges at them, horns forward. Sonic and Antoine jump out of the way easily, while Tails simply flies up out of Baker's reach. “Oh, you've got to be kidding me…” Lah says, planting your face into your hand. Tails flies over to the chandelier in the foyer, sitting on the rim. He then produces a screwdriver and begins tinkering at the back of his device   
“I can modify this to help get rid of him, but I need some time to calibrate it.” Tails calls out to Sonic and Antoine.  
“Got it!” Sonic shouts back, giving a thumbs up. 

Sonic runs at Baker at an alarming rate, an unsurprising feat for the Fastest Thing Alive. Jumping into the air, he kicks his foot out to strike at Baker. However, Sonic merely bounces off Baker's arm, who wasn't even paying attention to the hedgehog.  
“What?!” Sonic explains incredulously. “Alright, now it's time to get serious.” Sonic starts spinning in place midair and launches himself towards the ghost. That produces more of a result, as Sonic staggers Baker. However, the ghost finally turns his attention back to Sonic with an angry glare. “Yeah, that's right! Look at me!” Sonic says. Baker shifts his feet to face towards Sonic, who looks behind the ghost. Behind him creeps Antoine, sword in hand. He draws his sword back, preparing for a sneak attack from behind.  
“Baker. Behind you.” Lah says, alerting the ghost to the attack. Baker suddenly turns his torso all the way around, swinging his fist the whole way. The attack connects with Antoine, sending him flying back into the hallway you explored earlier.  
“Antoine décolle à nouveau!” He yelps he flies away. Baker rotates his torso back around to face Sonic once more.  
“Alright, well that plan’s gone… time for Plan B!” He says. It looks like he's about to launch at the ghost, but instead Sonic dashes into the hallway behind him. Confused, Baker stands straight up.  
“Quick, the kid!” Lah yells to Baker. He returns his focus to Tails, who happily messes about with his machine.

“Didn't anyone ever tell you to not take your eyes off your enemy?” Sonic's voice echoes through the manor. Baker looks towards where he last saw Sonic, but is completely blindsided as he dashes into him from behind. Sonic hit Baker's legs, which sends the large phantom toppling over. Sonic continues his speed back the way he ran initially. Sonic doesn't let Baker recover, however, as he doubles back to slam right into his face. Sonic is about to make another pass before Baker gets wise to his tactic. Predicting his moments, Baker reaches out and grabs Sonic's foot as he runs by. “Hey! What are you-” Sonic begins, before Baker slams him into the ground. Baker looms over Sonic, grinning maniacally over his advantage over the hero. Suddenly, Antoine emerges from the darkness, sword in hand. He grapples onto Baker's back and forces the ghost to divert his attention to him. Baker isn't having any of it, though, as he simply grabs Antoine and throws him onto the ground as well.   
“Well, it was a nice try, 'Toine.” Sonic says, attempting to pick himself back up.  
“Yes! Now finish them off!” Lah says, doing a punching motion with your fists. Baker pulls his fist back, as his fingers extend into class. Antoine covers his eyes, sure of his doom. Knowing Sonic, you're sure he's got some sort of plan figured out. There's no way he'd just lay down and take that.

“Aaaaand boop.” Tails says, pressing a button on his device. Suddenly, a sickly green vortex extends from the light on the device. Baker looks back, inspecting what's happening. His grimace turns into fear as his feet are lifted up from behind, being dragged towards the vortex. Baker tries to bury his claws into the floor, holding himself in place. However, his feet begin to wisp away together, being dragged into the device’s end. Slowly, more and more of him is pulled towards the vortex, as his midsection starts distributing itself backwards. Baker's head splits back into Su and Wu's heads, which follow into their upper bodies. The two of them try to retain their grip on the floorboards, but the force is too great for them. The ghosts let go and get completely sucked into the device.  
“Awesome job, Tails!” Sonic shouts up to his best friend.   
“W-what the hell was that?!” Lah asks incredulously. Returning their focus your direction, Tails lifts his legs over the chandelier to turn himself around. Pointing the device at you, the light from the device blinds you briefly. Lah throws your arm up to cover your eye, trying to shield your eye from the light. The vortex starts again, and you can feel a heavy burden being gradually lifted from your very being. “N-no! Not when I'm so close!” Lah summons your hammer to your hand and chucks it in Tails's direction. You don't get to see what happens, as Lah dashes back up the stairs and retreats back to her attic.  
“She's up here!” Sonic hollers back from the attic's stairway.   
“H-how did he…?” Lah asks out loud. She backs up, walking past Bunnie and Sally. The three of them make their way up the stairs, confronting the ghost at the top.  
“Sal?” Sonic says upon seeing Sally.  
“B-Bunnie…? What… what did they do to you…?” Antoine asks, to no avail.  
“You wouldn't hurt your own friends, would you?” Lah asks, intending on hiding behind them.  
“Tails, Antoine, get ready.” Sonic signals to his companions. The ghosts possessing Sally and Bunnie begin to lurch forward towards the hero, intending to bring him harm. “Sorry about this, girls.” Sonic says. He quickly sidesteps Sally's attack, as he delivers a swift chop to the back of her neck. As Sally crumples to the floor, the Boo who was possessing her remains stationary, unaware that it's no longer inhabiting a body. Tails activates his machine, sucking the Boo up as it shrieks the whole time. Seeing its friend be sucked away, the Boo in Bunnie attempts to strike at Sonic as well. Without even looking, Sonic twists around to give a roundhouse kick to the back of her head. Bunnie goes down, as Antoine catches her body. Tails turns his device to this Boo for the same result.

“YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING ABLE TO LEAVE!” Lah screams at the boys.   
“Right. Last chance. Give Amy back or else.” Sonic says, clearly fed up of her shenanigans.  
“Fine! You want her? Come and get her!” Lag rebukes, summoning your hammer to your hand. Taking an offensive stance, Lag starts charging at Sonic, who remains in place, arms crossed. Right before you're within striking distance, Lah leaves your body, as you stumble forward. Sonic nonchalantly moves to the side, letting you fall on your face.  
“See you suckers!” Lah says as she phases through the floor.   
“She can't leave. She's tethered to this place.” Tails pipes up. “As long as she's still here, I can trap her and any other ghost here. I just need to get back to the foyer.”  
“Right. Antoine, make sure the girls are okay. We'll finish this once and for all.” Sonic says as he and Tails start to leave.  
“Oui!” Antoine says, giving a salute. It's only now that it truly dawns on you that Lah left your body. Facedown on the floor, you slide your hands under yourself, pushing yourself up to a sitting position. You take a minute to look at your hands, balling them into fists and releasing.   
“She's gone…” you mutter. “I… I can move again!”  
“Mizz Amy? Are you alright?” Antoine asks you.  
“I'm fine, Antoine. But…” you look towards the unconscious forms of Sally and Bunnie. “I'm worried about them… what kind of physical and mental effect did possession have on them?” You say, running your hand over Sally's face. “We gotta get them out of here.”  
“Uhm… perhaps it would be unwise to go about in the buff, madame...” Antoine says, looking away. You completely forgot that you're stark naked, and so are Sally and Bunnie.  
“Oh… good point…”

Finding your clothes in a pile beside the mirror, you quickly throw them on. Antoine went about dressing Bunnie, owing to their relationship in the last world. He may not be attracted to futas, but he still cares for his former wife. Plus, Bunnie's only articles of clothing are a single glove and a leotard. After you're taken care of, you take the job of dressing Sally. Her pile of clothes reveal that she doesn't wear underwear at all.  
“Oh you dirty girl…” you say under your breath. You side her shorts on, followed by her matching shirt. You have a little trouble getting her vest on, as her bust makes it hard to zip up. You get it about halfway up before you decide it's good enough. With her gloves and shoes on, you're about to pick her up to carry her out before you see Nicole sitting on the floor. Remembering that it fell out of Sally's vest, you store it away on your person. You don't exactly know how your hammerspace works, but you do know it's a thing you can access. With that taken care of, you pick Sally up, placing your hands on her shoulder and under her knees. Antoine does the same for Bunnie, giving you a nod to indicate that he's ready to leave.

Making your way back to the foyer, you spot Sonic and Tails standing in front of the door.  
“Hmm… not enough juice to get everything…” Tails mumbles. Seeing you and Antoine, Sonic gives a nod.   
“You still haven't gotten her yet?” You ask them impatiently. You've had enough of this place, and the sooner you can leave, the better.  
“The Spectral Spectrograph doesn't output enough power to do what I thought it could… I've pushed it to its absolute limit.” Tails says. “Ugh, if only we had Nicole…”  
“Oh, I have it.” You say. “Can someone hold Sally so I can fish it out?” Temporarily passing her off to Sonic, you retrieve Nicole and hand it to Tails. Sonic gives you Sally back as Tails opens the screen. The screen flashes green as it sparks to life.   
“Connection with main unit re-established. Hello, Tails. Is Sally safe?” Nicole asks. Tails angles the screen in your direction as you lift Sally up.  
“Don't worry, I've got her.” You say. Satisfied with that, she returns to Tails.  
“How can I be of assistance?”  
“I need you to boost the power output of my Spectral Spectrograph.” Tails reports.  
“Hook me up to it.” Nicole says. Tails does so, connecting wires between the two machines. For good measure, Tails inserts a ring into Nicole's top attachment. “Boosting power…”

Once the percentage reading on the screen reaches satisfactory levels, Tails activates his device, powering it up. The vortex that it produces is significantly larger than before. You can see a noticeable vacuuming effect emanating from the center. Suddenly, several flashes of white get sucked into the machine. You're a bit disturbed to hear several screams as they all whiz by. When the white forms cease, there's a single pinkish purple strand trailing off in the distance. The strand gets thicker and gains substance as time goes. Nicole's screen shows a percentage higher than 100, so Tails cranks the power even higher. This results in the form getting pulled in even more rapidly. Off in the hallway, you manage to make out Lah's upper body, struggling to resist being sucked into who knows where. She's clawing the ground trying to hold on, but her nails slide fruitlessly against the floorboards. She looks over her shoulder, her face betraying a nice little mix of fear and anger.  
“NO! YOU CAN'T… I WON'T! NOT LIKE THIS!” she screams.   
“Tails! The light on that thing makes her tangible, right?!” You yell, due to the volume of the vortex.  
“It should! Why?!” He asks. You don't answer, however, as you make your way over to where she is. She looks up at you, fear being replaced completely with aggression and anger.  
“YOU!!” she screams at you. You glare down at her wordlessly, as she's powerless to stop you. Picking up your foot, you plant your boot right into her face. The force of your kick makes her lose her grip on the floor, which sends her careening towards the vortex, screaming bloody murder the whole way.   
“That's for my friends, you bitch.” You say coldly. She's spared being swirled around before being completely absorbed into the portal, as she instead flies directly to the middle. The moment she touches the device, the entire atmosphere of the mansion changes. The dark, eerie feeling shifts to a sad, dilapidated one. The purple light blocking the door vanishes, now displaying the outside. You rejoin your friends as Sonic and Tails give each other a high five.  
“Nice one, Amy! I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried for a bit.” Sonic says, giving you a thumbs up. You kick him in the shin. “OW! What was that for?!” He asks, holding his leg.  
“That was for saying that the last thing you wanted to see was me naked!” You say, pouting at him.  
“W-wait… you heard that…?” He asks nervously.  
“I saw and heard everything.” You say. “I watched her take advantage of them… I couldn't do anything to stop it…” you say, tightening your grip on Sally's shoulder. “This all happened because I couldn't listen…” Sonic and Tails share a nervous glance.   
“I… I'm sure this was far beyond your control.” Tails tries to reassure you.  
“Let's just get out of here. I've had enough of this place.” You sigh. Nobody disagrees, and all of you return to the Sky Patrol.

Antoine leads the way to the medbay. Upon entering, Nicole materializes herself to aid you in making sure Sally and Bunnie are okay. She directs you and Antoine to place them in the beds that run adjacent to the wall.  
“I will monitor their condition. A quick scan shows they'll be fine and should be fully operational by tomorrow morning.” Nicole reports. Antoine leaves, and you turn to do the same, but are stopped by Nicole. “Amy, may I speak with you in private?” she asks, placing her hand on your shoulder.  
“Uh… sure.” You say. You have no idea what this could be about. She motions you towards the storage room for medical supplies.  
“Listen… I'm… sorry. For being unnecessarily hostile and aggressive towards you. You must understand, I have a great admiration for Sally..” she starts. “But I realized something… as an AI… that's all she'll ever see me as… I'll never be able to be what she needs… no matter how realistic my holographic form becomes. I'll always just be a string of code and light… but you, you're organic, and she cares for you greatly…” she says. You take a second to process all of the information that she just dropped on you. “I have just one thing to ask of you. Please, make sure no harm comes to her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her…” she continues, looking back through the door to Sally. “I'm placing her under your protection. Just… do everything you can for her, please?”  
“Of course.” You say. You would have done all of that regardless. Sally has been by your side for your whole ordeal. She's shown you nothing but kindness and friendship, and you would show her the same. There was never any question about it.  
“Good. Thank you.” She says. You're taken off guard as she gives you a hug. It's not one filled with desire, but rather of friendship. “If I may, I might have knowledge of how to purge your bodies of any residue left behind by the anomalies.” She continues, breaking from the hug. “If you so wish, we would be directed back to Angel Island to speak to the entity known as Tikal once more.”  
“Oh, that's a good idea.” You say. You didn't even think about the ghosts leaving anything behind in your body. “Yes, let's do that.”  
“I'll inform Tails of the plan. For now, you need your rest.” She says. She ushers you towards your room, not letting you do anything else.

The Sky Patrol touches down on Angel Island once more. You, Sally and Bunnie head out back to the Master Emerald's altar. Standing at the top, next to the Emerald is Knuckles, a red echidna. You've not met him in person, but you have in your memories. Noticing your group, he lowers his guard a little.  
“What do you want?” He calls out.  
“We need to speak to Tikal!” Sally replies. Knuckles barely responds to the request, but Tikal answers by appearing next to him.  
“Yes? What do you need of me?” She asks, crossing her arms behind her back.  
“Look, we were possessed by ghosts last night and we were wondering if you could help us get any unwanted leftovers.” You pipe up. Tikal rests her hand on her muzzle.  
“Hmm.. yes, that should be possible. Okay! I can sense that Amy had it worst, so I'll start there.” She says. She blinks out of really before suddenly reappearing right in front of you. You're a little surprised that it didn't startle you. Tikal places her hands on both sides of your face, underneath your quills. She closes her eyes, searching through her mind's eye “Yes, there's a lot of malicious buildup… she was planning on staying, wasn't she?” She asks.   
“Yeah.” You say. “We're lucky that Nicole fell out of Sally's vest.”  
“Right. Okay, for me to do this, I'll need to enter your body as well. Don't worry, I won't posses you, and I'll leave once I'm done. Is that okay with you?” She asks. The fact that she's even asking is a lot better than what Lah did.  
“Yeah.” You say.  
“I'm going to need explicit consent to this before I do it.” She explains.  
“I give you my consent.” You say.   
“Alright, open your mouth wide and hold still.” With that, Tikal nods, and turns into a little pink ball of light. She enters your mouth, much the same way Lah did previously. However, you feel that Tikal didn't take control over you at all. You can feel her moving around your body quickly, systematically looking at everything inside. ‘Yeah, this looks nasty. Have to get rid of that.’ Tikal says to herself within your body. You can hear her plain as day, much like with Lah. 'Oh… I see she did something to your… assets. I can turn them back the way they were, but I don't see the harm in leaving them as they are now. I'll leave that up to you.’ Tikal addresses to you. Actually, you kinda like how big everything is now… so you want it to stay the same, if that's okay. ‘Sure thing. You're going to have to cough, let it all out, okay?’ She doesn't lie, as you feel something gross moving up towards your mouth. When it reaches the top, you do as instructed and cough. You're a bit disturbed to see that it's a cloud that's a very sickly shade of purple. After that's all out, the ball of light emerges, as it takes to the ground and reforms into Tikal. 

Tikal repeats the process for Sally and Bunnie, though it doesn't take nearly as long for either of them. Their purple clouds aren't as large nor as gross looking. Satisfied, Tikal bows to you and returns to the Master Emerald. With the business concluded, Knuckles kicks you out of his area. On your way back to the Sky Patrol, you start lagging behind Sally and Bunnies. When she reaches the ramp, Sally turns around to look at you.  
“Are you okay, Amy? You seem… morose.”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.” You say, dismissing her.  
“Come on, I know something's bugging you. You can talk to me, you know.” She says, prodding you to spill the beans. You sigh.  
“It's just that… we would have never been in that kind of situation if I had listened to you and stuck with the group. I just had to wander off by myself and put us all in danger.” You vent. Sally takes your hands in hers.  
“Amy… that would have happened regardless… she was targeting us the whole time… you can't blame yourself for that.” She says, searching your eyes. “The important thing is that we're safe and sound now.”  
“I suppose you're right… thank you Sally.” You say. She gives you a warm smile.  
“And besides, someone had to carry me to safety.” she says, separating your hands to the sides while still holding them. “I just wish I was awake for that… it would have been so romantic.” She leans forward and plants a kiss on your lips. It takes you by complete surprise, leaving you motionless as you try to figure out how to respond.  
“Yo! If you guys don’t hurry up, we’re leaving without you!” Sonic shouts from the top of the ramp. You completely failed to realize that they had the engines running the whole time you and Sally were talking. Sally breaks the kiss, as you both look towards him. He barely reacts, simply just turning around and retreating back into the airship.   
“Right. We’ve been out here for a while. Better get going, huh?” Sally says. She takes off for the ramp, dragging you behind by the hand.


	10. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1538134575/1538134304.storyman_chapter_9_take_3.png

You're summoned to the deck of the Sky Patrol. Apparently, there's a message waiting for you there. As you step out of the elevator, you're handed a small pink paper folded in on itself. On the broad side of the paper, your name is written in fancy lettering. Beside it is an exaggerated lipstick stain.   
“What the…? Who sent this?” You ask. You flip it around to see there's an old school wax seal keeping it closed on itself.  
“No idea. It was just sitting here when we came in. I'm a little disturbed that whoever left it managed to completely bypass our security systems…” Tails says.   
“The security footage from the deck has been corrupted.” Nicole confirms.  
“Well, only one way to find out, I guess.” You say, breaking the seal. You unfold the paper to find a note written out for you. “Dearest Amy, I would like to request your assistance on a matter most important. Meet me at the abandoned apartment building in downtown Central City at 3PM. Bring any of your friends along, but be aware I need only you for the task at hand. XOXO, R.T.B. PS: Make sure you bring your massive hammer ;)” you read aloud. You're not entirely sure how to read ‘;)’, so you just say ‘winking face’. 

“Wow, does she have a job for you or does she want to sleep with you?” Sally asks with an aggravated tone.  
“Knowing her, probably both.” Sonic says, chuckling to himself.  
“Well, it at least makes sense how it got there.” Tails says, sighing with relief.  
“I have no idea who this is.” You say flatly. The initials presented doesn't really mean anything to you. Rebecca the Boar? Rapunzel Theresa Bonneville? Really Thick Butt? What does it mean?  
“Oh right, you haven't gotten that far with your memories. Her name is Rouge and she's… well… you'll see.” Sally says, rubbing the back of her head.  
“So we're actually going to meet her?” You ask.  
“Might as well see what she wants. At worst, we just waste a day.” Sally says, shrugging.  
“Central City, right? We’ll get there just in time.” Tails says, punching in the coordinates. 

The Sky Patrol touches down in a park not too far away from the meeting place. You take a moment to marvel on the sheer size of the city you find yourself in. Most notably, the city is built on a series of rather steep hills. The streets slant at an impressive angle, while the buildings are built up on steady supports to keep them level.   
“Wow. I’ve never seen anything like this.” you say, looking around all over the place.  
“Well, you have, you just don’t remember it.” Sally says, stretching out her back after being cooped up in the airship all day. “We had to go on the run from the military in this city once. It was a fun time.”  
“There was also that time the Black Arms set up bombs all over the city.” Sonic says, walking by with his hands behind his head. “It’ll be nice to finally enjoy the place now that there’s no danger afoot.”

Once the team is done reminiscing, you and Sally break off from the rest of the group to head towards your destination. You find the building easily enough, as the exterior appears quite worn down. You head inside, instantly getting blasted in the face with dust. The feeling drudges up bad memories from the mansion that you had just visited a few days ago. It appears that the same feeling washes over Sally, as she clutches onto your hand for comfort. You feel a little tickle in your heart, knowing that you’re able to provide a safe feeling for her.   
“Yup. This is it.” Sally says, swatting the air in front of her face. “Come on, let’s go find Rouge.” You’re not sure how long the place has been abandoned, but you know for a fact that it hasn’t been nearly as long as the mansion. Plus, there doesn’t seem to be any supernatural presence here, at least from what you can tell. Sally leads you by the hand, searching through the halls.  
“Do we have any idea what room she’s even in?” you ask Sally. The look on her face tells you that she didn’t even think of that. She turns around, heading back towards the main room.   
“I bet we can find something at the front desk.” she says. That sounds like a good idea to you, so you follow along.

Once you reach the curved desk up front, you search around the back, finding another letter much like the first one. Sally hands it to you, seeing as it’s addressed to you, as you break it open.  
“Still with me? Good. You’ll find me in room 621, on the sixth floor. Don’t keep me waiting ;)” You read aloud.   
“Tch. Once we find it, I better let you two have some alone time, huh?” Sally says sourly.   
“Is she really that bad?” you ask. Sally shakes her head.  
“No it’s just… Let’s just forget it, okay? I’m just being petty.” she says, running her hands down her face. She looks over to you and smiles, showing you that she’s already over it. You shrug and continue on.

Upon closer inspection, there’s a small detail you failed to notice: There’s no power in the building, so the elevator is out. To get to the sixth floor, you have to take the stairs all the way up.   
“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem. The real problem is finding the stairs.” Sally says, looking around. You do the same, taking a few steps back to get a view of the wall in front of you. There are rooms to each side but none of them are labeled, so you’re not sure which to go towards. “Generally, in buildings like this….” Sally says, walking off towards the right. “The stairs are indicated by doors with little windows on them…” She runs up to one such door, and peeks through the window. “Ugh, there’s so much grime buildup I can’t see a thing.” she says, trying to wipe down the glass. “Only one way to find out.” She opens the door with some effort, using her shoulder to shift her weight into it. With a very loud metal-on-tile scraping sound, the door leans open. “Aha! I was right! Over here!”

With the stairs found, you and Sally make your way up to the sixth floor. You can’t help but watch Sally’s butt squish against her legs as she climbs up in front of you. You do manage to not completely focus on it, however, and find yourself on the desired floor in no time. The door into the sixth floors’ hallways gives in much easier than the one on the ground floor. Now the hunt for the room begins.  
“Let’s see… all of these room numbers start with six, because of the floor… They’re likely ascending as you go, so we should start with 601 and continue down the hall until we come across the one we need. It was 621, yes?” she ponders, before asking you a question. You double check the note, and she is indeed correct. You follow her lead, counting up the room numbers until you reach the one you want. Standing outside of the door, Sally takes a deep breath.  
“Okay. Before you meet Rouge, I have to warn you. She’s manipulative and shameless. Don’t let her get in your head.” You nod, not really knowing what to make of the warning. With that out of the way, she motions towards the doorknob, inviting you to do the honors of entering.

You step into a rather bland room. The carpet is a muddy shade of blue and the walls have a tacky wood paneling design. The room is sparsely decorated, save for a blue and pink rug and dark green couch. The only source of light within the room is a window, standing in front of which is a stupidly curvaceous figure. She stands looking out of the window, arms folded in front of her. Her ears perk at the sound of you entering, as she turns to face towards you.  
“My, I was almost certain you’d keep me here all day.” she says in a deep, sultry voice. In front of you is who you can only guess is Rouge. The “T.B.” part of her initials become clear as you see a set of purple bat wings sprouting from her back. In addition, her ears are somewhat large, giving you a whole picture of ‘bat’. To your surprise, only her head has any kind of… well, fur, on it. The rest of what you can see of her is completely skin. She’s wearing a skin-tight black body sleeve, which comes up to halfway up her chest. Pinning back her absolutely humongous breasts is a pink heart-shaped plate. Her waist narrows before completely exploding back out to some wide hips, which end with the thickest thighs you’ve ever seen. Said thighs are covered by some very tall boots, which are tipped with more pink hearts. The most eye-catching feature of hers is her extremely well-endowed cock, below which rests a boastful sack. You find yourself staring, eliciting a giggle from the owner. “Like what you see?” she says, running her hand along her shaft seductively. You just hear Sally facepalming behind you.  
“So much for not letting her get in your head…” Sally sighs. “Alright, let’s cut to the chase. What do you want, Rouge?”

“Aww you’re not fun.” Rouge pouts, crossing her arms, pressing her huge mammaries up in the process. “I got some intel on the location of a Chaos Emerald and I though our amnesiac would be interested in helping me procure said Emerald.” she explains.  
“I doubt this procurement would be anything legal. I don’t want to speak for Amy, but I don’t think she wants to break the law.” Sally retorts.  
“No…” you say, still mesmerized by the lady in front of you. Sally begins to guide you out, but Rouge interjects.  
“Well, I won’t help you when you need to try to get it from whoever buys it first. You’re on your own.” Rouge says, turning away. Sally purses her lips and sighs heavily.  
“Fine. But I’ll have no part in this.”  
“I only need Amy anyway. Anyone else will just slow me down.” Rouge says, smiling. A little bit of drool begins pooling at the corner of your mouth. Sally notices, and shakes you a little.  
“AMY! FOCUS.”  
“Huh?! Wha?” You say, looking around manically.  
“Listen. I need you to stay level-headed. Rouge will help you get an Emerald, so you have to listen to her. But don’t do anything stupid, okay? And for the love of it all, stop staring at her dick!” The mere mention of that massive meat rod causes your eyes to drift over in her direction, but Sally boops you in the nose with her finger. “Stop it.” She gives you a stern look and points. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, trying to clear your mind of such perversions. You open your eyes again and give Sally a nod. “Good. I’ll see you later, okay?” she says, kissing you on the cheek.  
“D’awww” Rouge says, with a tinge of sarcasm. Sally shoots her an unamused look.  
“I’m leaving now.” she says. She stays true to her word, as she turns away and exits the room.

You turn back to your new companion. She gives you a cheeky grin and waves. You manage to sneak glances of her dick, but your cleared mind prevents you from being placed in a trance.   
“Okay, so what are we doing?” you ask. Rouge motions you to look out of the window in the room.  
“We’re casing this jewelry shop. Down there.” she says, pointing. Down on the street below, you catch sight of a rather unassuming storefront. It looks to be a somewhat fancier place, but nothing too out of the ordinary. “They have a Chaos Emerald on display. I’d go myself but I’m not allowed back in there anymore. That’s where you come in.”  
“Me? I don’t know what I’m doing. Or what I’m even looking out for.” you interject.   
“Ah, but here’s the thing. I’ll be talking you through the whole thing!” she says, clasping her hands together.   
“I don’t follow.” you say, tilting your head in confusion. Rouge saunters off to the couch, and begins digging around behind it. She returns with a pile of folded clothes, with two bangles, a hair tie, and a pair of glasses on top.   
“Here, put these on.” she says.  
“Right here? Right now?” you ask, looking around for any other place. Unfortunately, it seems that you’re in a studio apartment room, which means the whole apartment is just the one room.  
“Yup.” Rouge says, plopping down onto the couch. It seems she’s fully intent on watching you change in front of her. You sigh.

Placing the glasses on your face, you complete the costume Rouge prepared for you. It seems to be a skimpy schoolgirl outfit, with a white button-up shirt, a very short maroon leather skirt, thigh-high socks and plain brown shoes. Underneath the skirt, you have on a purple thong that makes you feel like your balls are going to pop out at any second. The bangles, one gold and one blue, go over your right wrist while a black wristband goes on your left. You took your back quills and did them up in the hair tie, which resembles the one that Blaze wears. You also swept your bangs to the side, giving you a much more well-kept look than before. Not that you didn’t maintain your looks. You shuffle around on your feet, trying to get any bit comfortable in your new get-up.  
“Wow.” Rouge says. You look over to see that she’s got a half-chub going on. “Mmm… if we didn’t have a lot of things to do…” she trails off. “Oh, that’s right, got one more thing to do to complete your ensemble!” she says, pulling out a makeup kit.  
“Is that really necessary?” you ask, as Rouge begins picking colors out.  
“Of course it’s necessary!” she says, as she begins applying blue eyeliner to your lids, not unlike the shade she has on right now.

After using mascara, lipstick and blush, Rouge steps back to inspect her work.  
“Huh, I might have just outdone myself. I didn’t know it was possible to even be this hot.” she says. You look down and see that she’s getting hard again, telling you that she’s not lying. “Oh shoot, we’re starting to run out of time. Quick, what should we call you…” she says, looking away. You’re not entirely sure, but you think she’s trying to rush you out of the door before she actually tries to sleep with you. “How about… Amiko Rosaharu?” You blink.  
“What.”  
“You know. You've got this whole aesthetic going on. I think it's cute.” She says, looking at you from different angles. “Right, you need to get down there fast!” She says, practically shoving you out of the door. “Oh, and take this!” she says, tossing you a clipboard with a few blank pieces of paper and a pen clipped on.

Stumbling into the street, you make your way towards the store. You take great care to make sure none of your junk spills from your flimsy underwear.  
“Alright. Let's make sure the audio works. Can you hear me?” You hear Rouge ask, though you're not sure where from. You look around, trying to see, but she's nowhere to be seen. “Hehehe… I'm not down there, silly.” She says in response to your confusion. “Those glasses you have on are a state of the art visual audio communicator. What you see and hear is fed into a computer system that I'm monitoring. And I can talk to you, but only you’ll be able to hear me. You’re going to be my eyes are ears for this, okay?” She informs you. You’re not exactly sure how it works so that only you can hear her, but you’re not going to argue the logic.  
“Okay…? I guess?” you say, eliciting some weird looks from passerbys.   
“Oh boy, this is going to be fun.”  
“So what am I doing?” you ask.  
“You’ll be looking for camera placements, keeping an eye out for any security systems they might have, scoping the locations of their merchandise, that sort of thing.” Rogue explains. “You’ll probably do well to talk to the clerk and get some information that way, too.” She finishes just as you reach the door. You feel a little hesitation, as you stare at the glass separating you from the store you’ll be gathering dirt on.  
“Alright… here goes nothing…” you say, as you sheepishly push your way into the store.

You walk into what you would describe as a museum, but with jewels instead of art. The place is heavily decorated with marble, and most everything you see is white. The whole place just exudes an odd atmosphere. The sharp contrast between the inside of the store and outside causes you to feel a little light headed for a brief moment as you step in.   
“Alright, now don’t do anything suspicious yet. We don’t want them figuring that you’re here to steal something.” Rouge says over your communicator. You decided to play it cool and just look around, stopping at the various displays here and there to remain incognitus. “Wow… just look at them… I’m going to have to come back here after we’re done.” Rouge says, as your eyes pass over some precious gemstones. Breaking away from that, you decide to look up to maybe catch some cameras. Thankfully, you see the rather sleek and innocuous black orb cameras dotting the ceiling. “Alright, that’ll be useful. Try to find where they’re keeping the Emerald.” Rouge instructs. You walk deeper into the store, pushing your way past a mix of humans and Mobians. 

At the very back of the lot, you see the main room leading into another large room, with people crowded around. Walking over, you can see plainly the main attraction on a grand pedestal: the white Chaos Emerald. The very gemstone that you’re here to collect. You walk up to it, basking in all of its glory.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Rouge ponders. “Almost makes you feel bad that we’re gonna take it from them.” Before you can answer, you hear high heels clacking on the floor behind you.  
“Do you need help with anything, miss?” a female voice asks. You turn around to see a very fine looking human woman addressing you. She’s dressed in a dark gray suit jacket, with a matching knee-length skirt. She has pale skin, hazel eyes, and her black hair is tied in a loose bun. You estimate that her breasts would be roughly a D-cup. You blink, trying to think of an answer before your brain lights up.  
“Oh, um… yes, actually. You see, I’m a student at the local college, the Central City Community College. I have an assignment in which we have to go and learn about the safety and security of local stores. I was hoping I would be able to use this location for my report.” you explain, making up everything as you go.  
“Oh, okay. That crazy school is always sending students our way.” the lady says, completely buying into your story. “Well, if you’ll follow me, I can show you all you need to know.”

As you trail behind the clerk, you hear Rouge making strange noises over your receiver.   
“Wow, look at you, landing a sexy lady on your first go. Just look at her ass!” she says. Her words prompt you to look at the woman’s butt, and she’s not wrong. She does have a really nice rear end that betrays excessive folds as she walks, even through her skirt. You feel a familiar tingle in your groin, which is at the most inopportune moment. “Do you think she has a dick? I bet she does. How big do you think it is?” Rouge continues to prattle on, filling your head with thoughts you don’t want to have right now. You’re certain that she’s very intentionally trying to make you pop a boner while wearing your very revealing getup. You want to speak up to say something, but that would blow your cover. “Mmm… this suit is so sticky… The tiniest amount of pre-cum and it just refused to let go of my dick.” Rouge continues. “But I can’t help it. I’m just sooo hard right now. I need to get off so badly~” As Rouge says this, you and the clerk reach your destination, as she comes to a complete stop. While her back is still turned towards you, you very quickly try to shove your stiffening member behind your legs. Using your clipboard, you try to cover your junk from anybody who might be looking at you from behind. You feel it’ll do for anybody at a distance, but you know it can’t cover your full length. The clerk bends over to fiddle with something on the desk in front of her, giving you an even greater view of her backside. “I just want to bury my cock in that ass!” Rouge moans very loudly. You’re almost afraid that other people would be able to hear it. 

The clerk stands up again and turns to face you.  
“Alright, if you’ll direct your attention to over here,” she says, guiding your gaze onward with her hand. “You’ll see a demonstration of our laser wire system.” she says, as a cloud of mist covers the floor. Through the mist you can see some red lasers piercing through, connecting to small divots at the bottom of the walls. It’s only now that you realize that you’re in an otherwise empty part of the store that you haven’t really seen before. These people must get stuff like this a lot. “Anything that passes through these lasers set off an alarm that alerts GUN to intruders.” the clerk explains. “If you look up, you’ll see an array of subtle cameras, of which are watched 24/7 by our staff.” With that, you’re suddenly very afraid that someone somewhere saw you get hard while following this lady. The thought kills your boner, as it begins returning to its flaccid state. With that, your thoughts clear up a bit as well, as a question enters your mind.  
“What happens if someone breaks in after close and makes a beeline towards a display case, takes something and books it before any units can be deployed?” you ask. You’re not really sure where that came from, but it probably could happen. Maybe.  
“Ah, that’s a good question. There’s actually a very elaborate storage system very deep underground. When we close the store, an automated system sends the merchandise downwards into our vault. Machines count everything and makes a report, then stores them until shortly before we open again. They make another count, report, and sends them back up.” she explains. You’re surprised that they take security this seriously. But then again, if you ha a Chaos Emerald for sale, you would too.  
“Is there any entrances for non-mechanical workers to get down there?” you ask, hoping to gleam an easy way to access the area.  
“There are, but I’m not allowed to tell you where they are. All I can say is that they’re all off-site.”  
“Oh. Well, thank you for your time. I’ll get an A for sure!” you say, giving your warmest smile.  
“Good luck, miss.” the lady says, returning your smile.

Returning to room 621, you get a towel in your face as soon as you step through the door.  
“Here, clean yourself up. We’ve got work to do.”  
“Oh, NOW you want to do work.” you say, with sarcasm dripping in your voice.  
“Yes, we’re on a tight timetable.” Rouge says, facing away from you.  
“Tight like your suit, right?”  
“You’re still mad about that?”  
“Yes, I’m still mad! Some security guard probably saw me get hard on camera because you got horny!”  
“So? They probably only think you’re just a creep.”  
“Yeah, ONLY a creep. You SO owe me for this.” you sigh, wiping the makeup off of your face. You pull your spikes out of the hair tie and let them fall down around your head like they normally do. Following that, you change back into your usual dress and throw your headband back on your head. Once you’re back to your normal self, you notice Rouge has a sort of eye-piece held in her hand, which is hooked up to her computer as data scrambles across the glass on the eye-piece.  
“Okay. The data I collected from your trip should be compiled and ready to go in an hour.” Rouge says, turning the device in her hand over. She sets it down and turns towards you, placing her hands on her hips. “And, since the store itself doesn’t close for another few hours, we’ve got some time to kill.”  
“So much for a tight timetable…” you say, crossing your arms. You get hit in the face with something that resembles leather, much to your annoyance. “Hey, stop throwing things at me!” you say as you pull whatever it is off. You’re completely thrown off guard as Rouge stands before you completely naked.  
“Oh, sorry about that. I just thought that, in your own words, I owe you…”  
“How did you…? You know what, nevermind.” you say, tossing Rouge’s suit to the side. “I’m not gonna say no to that!”  
“Good.” Rouge says, as she leaps towards you, hovering over the ground with her wings. Taking your shoulders in her hands, she pulls you back towards the sole couch in the room.

Rouge wraps her leg around the back of yours, as she pulls you closer to her. Her arms fold around your neck, providing her with support against you. Her tits completely dwarf your own, as hers balloon against your chest. You’re still clothed, yet your dick is already at full attention. Rouge feels your shaft pressing up against the bottom of her nutsack and gives you a mischievous smirk.  
“Ah, I see you’re already awake.” she says, gazing into your eyes. Without a pause, she grabs you by the shoulders and twirls around you, placing your back to the couch behind you. Continuing with her motion, she pushes you down onto the cushion. The springs in the couch make you bounce up once after you land. “Heheh… this is going to be fun.” Without missing a beat, Rouge plops herself on the couch beside you. She runs her arm over the top, before bending her elbow to rest her hand against her head. The side of her torso leans against the back cushion, as she leans in towards you. “My… you’ve gotten bigger since the last time we’ve met, haven’t you?” she observes, as she runs her hand gently up and down your pantied shaft. With her own erection poking just under your tits, you’re a little too distracted to give a reply. “Hmm… might just be a tell of how long it’s been since we’ve done anything together.” With each passing second, Rouge speeds up her caress, wrapping her fingers around your length expertly with every pass.

Rouge decides to up the ante, as she slides her hand within your panties to fully wrap around your cock. As a response, you grab a hold of her massive member with your own hand, trying to mimic her exact twists and finger positions. Rouge doesn’t comment on it, instead opting to focus solely on getting you off. You start off jerking her off roughly the same speed she’s going on you, but you find yourself slowing down as unconsciously as your orgasm grows closer and closer. Evidently, though, you are having an effect on her, as she chooses to wrap her hand around the side of your head. The action prompts her to practically shove you face first into her supple boobs, heightening your arousal. A small moan escapes from Rouge lips as you feel like you’re about to explode. Rouge feels the muscles in your dick contract, as she does one last stroke, pushing you over the edge. A stream of thick, white cum spews from your head as it completely soaks through your panties, effectively ruining this pair. Your orgasm forces you to stop jerking your companion off, but you can still feel her dick pulsing in your hand. She pulls you out of her tits as she removes her hand from your panties. A small amount of your jizz has pooled on the side of her hand, as she brings it up to her mouth and licks it off sensually, never breaking eye contact with you. Keeping it on her tongue, she pulls you into a kiss, letting you taste your own fluids. You’re surprised to find out that you kind of like it. After swapping tongues, Rouge pulls away, the two of you breathing heavily.  
“Still up for more?” she asks you, eyes pleading for a yes.  
“Absolutely.” you answer. Rouge smirks.  
“Good. Take your dress off.” she instructs. You do so, stripping off it, your soaked panties, your gloves and your boots. Once you’re good and nude, Rouge props herself up on the arm of the couch, directing her backside towards you. “Choose a hole, and come claim your prize.” Rouge says as she spreads her cheeks apart. You could just fuck her right in the pussy, but how many girls would just let you stick it in her butt? Bunnie, maybe, but she’s the only one you can really think of. Making your decision, you aim your erect cock towards her asshole.

You waste no time as you plunge straight in to the very hilt. The fact that you went all the way in right off the bat somewhat shocked Rouge.  
“Oooh, you’re quite eager, aren’t you?” she says, tilting her head over her shoulder to look at you. You don’t respond, as you’re too focused on the task at hand. You ease yourself out, before shoving back in. Rouge locks her knees underneath of her, supporting her weight with one hand and pleasuring herself with the other. You continue your pumping motion, being assisted by your companion pushing herself onto your dick as it slides in and out. You get the impression that this isn’t her first rodeo. Regardless, you pick up the pace, as raw sexual energy flows throughout your body, pulling you by your desires.   
“Oh yeahhh, just like that.” Rouge moans out, as she rapidly caresses the underside of her cock. Your pumps and her rocking cause her balls to bounce up and slap against the base of her shaft. Her dick reaches up and nestles itself within her cleavage, almost allowing her to give herself a boobjob. She probably could, if she wanted, but not at the angle that you’re drilling into her. Feeling yourself edge closer to climax, you plant your hands firmly against Rouge’s bubble butt and speed up even more. The smooth texture of Rouge’s anus contract and expand against your cock, with each pump providing your own natural lube to further facilitate your dick.  
“J-just a little closer…” Rouge pipes up, flinging her head backwards as her spine arches. She’s stopped pumping away at her dick, but you can tell by the way her butthole is puckering against your meaty cock that she’s close to cumming. Shifting yourself up to be slightly above her, you continue to hammer away at her ass, picking up your pace dramatically. Your balls slap violently against her wet snatch, leaving a small trail of juice with each pass.  
“Gyah!” Rouge squeals as she finally reaches orgasm. Her cum spurts out, coating the arm of the couch with a white alabaster. With one final push, you unload into her anus what’s left of your own supply of cum. You slowly pull out, letting your splooge dribble down and out.

Long after the sun completely descends past the horizon, the jewelry store finally closes. You watch from the window as the same clerk that you interacted with exits and locks the door behind her.   
“Alright. Let’s give it a few minutes to let the dust settle.” Rouge says, making sure her eyepiece is ready to go. “You ready for this?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” you say, shrugging.   
“Okay. Let’s move.” Rouge says, pressing a button on the device. She picks up another device that she slips around her wrist and heads out into the hallway. You follow her to the stairs, but are slightly confused when she goes up instead of down.  
“Wait, why are we going up?” you ask her.  
“We have no reason to go down. The best way in is through the roof.” she says as she climbs the stairs.  
“Okay…” you say, shaking your head. Reaching the top of the stairs brings you to a single door, which is labeled “Roof Access”. Simple enough. Rouge heads out first, as you trail behind her. Rouge walks over to the edge of the roof, which is thankfully lined by a waist high wall extension. You walk over to her and rest your hands on the extension.  
“So how are we getting over there?” you ask, trying to judge the distance between this building and the one you’re aiming for. You look over to Rouge, who simply points at her back with her thumb. “Oh. Right. I keep forgetting you have wings.” Suddenly, you feel Rouge wrap her hands around your boobs, pinning them to your chest. “Wait, what are you-” you begin to ask before your feet leave the ground.  
“Off we go!” Rouge says, as she carries you over the street below.

“A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!” you shout at Rouge, as you pull your dress down to hide your subtly growing dick. Rouge shrugs as she walks towards an AC unit. You give a huff and follow her over. Crouching down, Rouge inspects a panel on the side of the unit. After a few seconds, she reaches in-between her cleavage and produces a small screwdriver.  
“You can never be too cautious.” Rouge says, waving the screwdriver in your direction. You can tell she’s just messing with you now. Not missing a beat, she begins removing the screws from the panel, popping it off to reveal a small fan inside. Setting to work, she continues to remove screws until she’s able to get the fan out and set it aside, before taking out the inset panel that it was in. Once that is all done, an open vent lies before you. Rouge turns towards you and smiles. “After you.”  
“Nonono, I’m wearing this flimsy thong cause you ruined my regular panties. You go first.” you explain. Rouge pouts but doesn’t argue. She gets on her knees and climbs into the vent, though she briefly gets caught by the hips, she manages to squeeze through. Because you’re not as curvaceous as Rouge is, you don’t have any issues going in after her.

You’re a little surprised to find that the vents aren’t as spacious as they are in the movies. It’s actually a really tight squeeze, but you manage. Rouge is having a surprisingly easy time fitting through though. You figure she’s done stuff like this before. She comes to a stop right in front of you, before placing her hands on both sides beside her. Supporting her weight with her hands, she shimmies her legs out from under her, as she slides down a vertical shaft. You peek your head over the side to see her land about four feet below you. She looks back up at you as she crouches down once more and continues crawling along. No time like the present, you suppose. You mimic Rouge’s actions, placing your hands on the sides of the vents, letting your legs get down into the shaft and sliding down. You land with a somewhat loud thud, which prompts Rouge to jump in place further down the vents. She turns her head back towards you and places her finger up to her lips, making a “quiet” gesture. Following that, she swipes her hand towards her direction, indicating that you need to follow.You scramble down the vent shaft quickly, but quietly to catch up to your companion. 

Rouge stops at a grate overlooking the store’s interior. From what you can see, she’s unscrewing the bolts from within, however that works. She lets loose two, pulling the grate open by the hinges on the side. She turns back towards you.  
“Alright, I need you to stay here while I take care of the security systems.”  
“How are you going to do that?” you ask, not really sure how she’s going to get past the cameras. She taps one of the buttons on her eyepiece and winks at you. Rouge crawls out of the vents, but you don’t think she fell off. From your angle, you can’t see where she actually went. You sit there, trying to catch any glimpse of what’s happening down below but the only clues you receive are some electrical zaps, followed by faint whirs. More silence, broken by the sounds of high tech beeps and a gradual decrescendo of electrical fans powering off.  
“Okay! You can come down now.” you hear Rouge say. You look down to see her looking directly up at you. “Oh, actually, you might want to back up a bit.” Not really knowing what she’s going to do, you follow her instructions. Without warning, a metal spike drives itself into the top of the vent’s opening in front of you. Attached to the spike is a thick metal wire, which leads down and out of the opening. You crawl forward again to see that it was produced by the device that Rouge has around her wrist. “There, you have a way down now.”

You slide down the wire, making your way down to the ground. Just before you reach the bottom, you hop off so Rouge’s hand doesn’t go up your butt. You don’t want to get hard *again*. With you on the ground, Rouge retracts her grappling spike thingy to her wrist device, which recoils heavily upon reaching its base.   
“Alright, now that we’re here… what are we doing? They move the merchandise after close.” you say, looking around.  
“First, we have to find where to activate the system.” Rouge says, playing with her eyepiece. She presses a button, which prompts the glass portion in front of her eye to change from an aqua-green color to yellow. She looks around at the displays, leading her head downwards towards the floor, before leading her vision to a door. “Ah ha.” It would make sense to keep it away from the public eye.” she says as she walks towards the door. You’re not really sure what else to do, so you go with her. Rouge stops just at the door, before she leans up close and presses her ear up against it. “I think it’s empty.” she whispers. Not missing a beat, she reaches into her cleavage and produces a lockpick. You really have to learn how she does that. Wasting no time, she sets about picking the lock. You’d figure it would take at least a minute but Rouge springs it nearly instantly. Opening the door reveals a small room with an array of monitors sitting above a desk. All of the monitors are displaying static, proving that Rouge disabled the cameras like she said she would. Walking up to the desk, Rouge fiddles with her wrist-mounted device, which slots out a small metallic disk, which has a pink heart on a display in the center. Rouge places it on a switch sitting on the desk, carefully positioning it so that it doesn’t fall off. Turning to you, she messes with her eyepiece once more, returning the glass portion to its original color.

“Okay, now we need to find the display those mannequins were in.” Rouge says, walking quickly through the empty store.  
“There were mannequins?” you ask, completely unaware of the fact.  
“While you were eyeing up the clerk, I got a lot useful shots that let me build a virtual display of the store. You did briefly look at some mannequins showing off some of the more expensive items.” she says, making a beeline to her target. Despite from the fact that she casually implied that the whole situation with the clerk was your fault, you just shrug and continue on. She does lead you to a display that could reasonably fit the both of you, which is presumably why she was seeking it out. Rouge finds the display’s glass door, letting you in as she follows behind. She points to the circular spots on the floor of the display. “That’s where the display is swapped from, so we’ll want to stand on these.” Taking your place, Rouge nods. “You ready for this?” she asks, readying her fingers on her wrist device. You nod in response, prompting Rouge to press the buttons she was fingering. There’s no immediate action, but your heart plunges after your body sinks into the ground at high speed.

You fall backwards onto the ground after you finally stop. You’re not sure, but you think you let out a very girly screech the entire way down. Rouge is also on her back beside you, laughing hysterically.  
“Haha! Wow, that was fun!” she says, wiping her face with her hands.  
“Fun isn’t word I’d use.” you say, rolling onto your hands and knees. Rouge springs to her feet, using the momentum from kicking the air. You look up to see a very large room sprawled before you. The entire vault is made of metal, and an impossibly deep ravine makes up the majority of the room. The far wall on the other side of the ravine is lined with hundreds of thousands of safe doors, each numbered and lettered. “Um… okay, now what?” you ask, not sure where to even begin. Rouge takes a deep breath, and during the peak, her ears and nose twitch. Exhaling, she points in a seemingly random direction.  
“That way!” she says, as she takes off running.  
“Wait!” you yell, as you dash off after her. “How do you know that!”  
“A treasure hunter knows where to find her quarry!” Rouge says, smirking back at you. Your thoughts are interrupted by a piercing siren and flashing red light.  
“EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY. INTRUDER ALERT. LOCKDOWN IN T-MINUS TEN MINUTES.” a computerized voice blares out.   
“Heh… there’s even a time limit too… This takes me back.” Rouge mutters under her breath.  
“Rouge!” you say with a whiny tone.  
“What?” she replies, annoyed.  
“Shouldn’t we get out of here? We’ll be locked in!”  
“Not without that Emerald!” she says, picking up her running speed. She’s deceptively quick on her feet. You speed up to keep up with her.

Rouge continues running down the catwalks on the upper level of the vault, as she grabs onto the railing to pull herself to a stop. If you weren’t paying attention, you would have ran right by her.  
“Over there!” she says, pointing out into the abyss of safes.   
“LOCKDOWN IN T-MINUS EIGHT MINUTES. LOCAL AUTHORITIES HAVE BEEN NOTARIZED.”   
“Crap… running behind…” Rouge says, fiddling with her eyepiece again. She places her leg on the railing and turns towards you. “Alright, not by the tits this time.” she says, extending her hand out to you. You take it, as she claps her other hand around yours. She leaps up into the air, flapping her wings to get some height, pulling you up off of the catwalk. Turning towards the direction she pointed in, she kicks off of the wall behind you to pick up some starting speed with her flight. With your legs dangling underneath you, you feel weightless as Rouge easily carries you over the never-ending ravine. You’re a little surprised that you’re not freaking out about the possibility of falling. You suppose it’s because Rouge got you this far, and probably is helped by her iron grip on your hand. That feeling is lost, however, when Rouge comes to a sudden stop, sending you rocking forward violently.  
“Great, Gun Beetle ahead.” Rouge says, hovering in place. You look to where she’s looking and see a small red light being shone on some of the walls. From this distance, you can’t really see the source, but you can make out a faint outline from the weird mist rising from the ravine.   
“What’s that?” you ask, not really sure what she’s talking about.  
“One of the higher security measures down here. I can’t take care of it while I’m carrying you. And we can’t get too close or it’ll spot us for sure.” she says, weighing her options. “We could go around but that’ll cost us some precious time…”  
“Bring us in closer, I have an idea.” you say. Rouge is surprised but complies. She creeps in slowly, allowing you a good view of the thing. It’s a small robot with a disk-shaped propulsion fan built in around the top. The thing itself is painted a navy blue, an off-white and has red stripes around the fan’s casing. Resting on the underside of the machine is a seemingly large caliber gun barrel, which seems to be resting lazily in its inactive state.

“Okay, I think I can do this…” you say, trying to judge the distance between you and it. You summon your hammer to your hand, and give a few test swings.  
“Ohhh, I see what you’re doing.” Rouge says, impressed with your creativity to the solution. She leans to the side so you have more throwing space to work with. After getting a good judge on your swing, you pull back your hammer as far as you can take it, before flinging it forward and letting go at the apex of its arc. The hammer soars through the air, twirling in place as it does so. It strikes true, nailing the Beetle just on the rim of the propulsion fan, denting the metal, causing the fan to catch, and leaving the Beetle flightless. “Ha! Nice one!” Rouge says, as she resumes her flight towards the Emerald’s location.  
“LOCKDOWN IN T-MINUS SIX MINUTES” the alert announces.   
“Oh shut up, you stupid thing.” Rouge says. She continues to carry you over the ravine, flying between entire sections of vault walls. As you fly, you begin to worry again as the countdown draws ever closer. Shortly after the announcement of four minutes remaining, Rouge comes to a stop once more.  
“Why are we stopping now?” you ask, looking around for any more Beetles.   
“We’re here.” Rouge says. “Problem is the door is guarded.” she says, motioning towards your objective. From here, you can see two humanoid robots with shields patrolling in front of a very large and different looking door. You can see some heavy duty locks protecting the door from outside intrusion, but you’re sure Rouge has some way to get past that. But before that, she is correct, as the humanoid robots need to be taken care of first.  
“How are we going to do this?” you ask.  
“I… I don’t know. If you throw your hammer at one, the other will notice. We can’t get within their visual range without setting the other off…” she says, observing the situation.   
“You can fly pretty quickly, right?” you ask.  
“Huh? Well, yeah, why?” she responds, taken off guard by your question.  
“What if you drop me onto one and fly down to take out the other?” you pose. Rouge blinks, thinking it through.  
“Hm. They can’t look up, so if we get above them they won’t see us. There’s not a lot of room for error though, so we have to be quick and precise…” Rouge says, turning the strategy around in her head. She continues to watch their pattern, timing the time that they walk towards each other before turning away to walk the opposite direction, until they repeat. “Okay, I think the best time would be right after they turn away from each other.” she says, coming to a decision.

You re-summon your hammer to your free hand as Rouge slowly and quietly lifts you over to the center of where the robots come face to face with. She lets them repeat their route one more time, before she starts rocking you back and forth to give you momentum.  
“Okay, I’m going to toss you up at three.” Rouge says, as the robots make their way towards each other. “One. Two… Three!” she says, tossing you up gently into the air. By this point, the robots have turned away from each other once more. You bring your hammer up over your head as you sail downwards towards where the robot will be when you reach the ground. Right before you strike, you hear a fizzle sound behind you, which must be Rouge taking care of her robot. Following through with the plan, you flatten the robot’s head in front of you with your hammer, producing an almost identical sound as what you just heard. Landing on the ground, you look back to see that Rouge has flattened the other robot under her foot like an empty can of soda. Seeing your robot taken care of, Rouge lets out a sigh of relief as she gives you a thumbs up. You return the thumbs up with your own, before focusing on removing the scrap of metal surrounding the rim of your hammer.   
“LOCKDOWN IN T-MINUS TWO MINUTES.”  
Hearing this, you look back towards Rouge, who has her eyepiece hooked up to a panel in the side of the door. On top of that, her wrist device is displaying a holographic screen in front of her, which she furiously taps away at.  
“Come on, come on…” she mutters, swiping away various blocks of data that appear on the screen. With one final press, you hear the bolts on the door decompress. “Yes!” Rouge says, as she disconnects the wires and moves to the front of the door as it opens.

Steam rolls out of the door as it opens up, giving a dramatic feel to it all. The room inside is also much more brightly lit than the one you’re in, causing you shield your eyes as it opens. Once your eyes adjust, you see a plain white room in front of you, with the Chaos Emerald sitting on a similar display as the one in the store. Rouge walks in, and you follow after her. It’s only now that you notice the rest of the store’s merchandise is here as well, with the various gemstones and golden varnishes sitting there ripe for the taking. That’s what Rouge is here for, anyway. You, on the other hand, are here for the Emerald. Rouge walks up the pedestal and carefully lifts the glass box protecting it, before looking back to you.  
“After you.” she says. Not wasting a moment, you go ahead and touch the gemstone, flooding your head with memories once more. You remember the rest of your childhood leading to your teenage years. Eggman’s plot with Chaos, the flooding of Station Square. You remember running away from some goofy looking trash can robot who wanted the little bird you promised to help. Convincing another robot that Eggman is a bad person and that it was better than that. You remember Tikal showing you an image from her time period, seeing Super Sonic beat the rage out of Chaos. Tails receiving a Chaos Emerald after saving the city from a missile attack from Eggman. You see reports of Sonic being labeled as a criminal, being apprehended. Going to GUN’s Prison Island base yourself to bust him out. The first time you had met Rouge, and hugging Shadow because you thought he was Sonic. Eggman blowing up the whole island just to steal some Chaos Emeralds. Following your friends into space so they could stop Eggman. They left you behind, as always, and you got kidnapped. Eggman shot Sonic into space but he survived because he learned a neat trick from Shadow. Everybody working together to stop Professor Gerald’s last bid for destroying the world. Convincing Shadow that the people on the planet below were worth saving, to give them a chance to be happy. Getting the news that Shadow died after he fell to the planet, saving the lives of billions. The memories fade as reality comes back into focus. You see Rouge looking at you with a concerned look.  
“Amy? Are you okay?”  
“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” you ask, not really sure what’s going on.  
“You’re crying.” she says. You blink, before wiping your face. Sure enough, there was a bit of moisture on your face.  
“Oh. Just… remembering things, I guess.” you say, playing it off.  
“Was I in any of those memories?” Rouge asks, batting her eyes obnoxiously.  
“Yes, you were.” you say. Rouge grins mischievously.

Suddenly, the vault door behind you slams shut.  
“INTRUDERS CONTAINED. AWAITING LAW ENFORCEMENT ARRIVAL.” the voice announces.  
“What?! No! We had a whole minute left!” Rouge says, as she runs over and starts pounding on the door. “Not again! We don’t have a backup this time…” she says, as she starts sliding down the door, coming to rest on her knees. After a moment of deafening silence, Rouge picks herself back up onto her feet. She sighs, before turning back to you. “I’m sorry, Amy. I didn’t mean… I… I let you down.” she says, as she slowly walks towards you. You solemnly look down at the Emerald in your hand. All of that effort, all for nothing. But still, it was a fun ride, right? Maybe prison isn’t that bad. Who knows, right? … Oh, who are you kidding? This is the end of your life as you know it. Maybe you can get off easy because you were only an accomplice? No, probably not. Your thoughts are cut short as a very loud bang reverberates from the door.  
“They’re here already?!” Rouge says, turning around quickly. Another bang comes from the door. She sighs again. “Well, I guess this is it. It was a pleasure working with you, Amy.” Before you can say anything, the door cracks open, and you see a pair of hands grasping through them. They looked gloved, so they’re probably Mobian. Just then, the door very suddenly and violently slams open as the hands push them apart. Through the smoke and dust kicked up by the forceful entry, you see a familiar silhouette standing at the doorway as their hands drop to their side. The figure steps forward into the room, and you see who it is. Walking in is a male black hedgehog with red highlights along his spikes, the corners of his eyes and along the outside of his arms and legs. He appears vaguely like Sonic in stature, but his bottom spikes turn upwards, and he has a tuft of white chest fur in place of Sonic’s bare stomach. This is Shadow the Hedgehog, someone you thought was dead, as he slowly approaches you.  
“Shadow!” Rouge says, tears welling up in her eyes. “Y-you came!” she says, sniffling.   
“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! LOCKDOWN PROTOCOL INTERRUPTED! SENDING ALL AVAILABLE SECURITY TO BLOCK SH-11-15!” the announcement voice bellows, cutting off the touching moment. Shadow looks over his shoulder and scoffs. Looking back to you he walks over and holds his hand out.  
“We don’t have time for this. Give me the Emerald.” he says. You look to Rouge, who nods. Not really having any reason to distrust him, other than the reason that last you knew, he was dead, you decide to give it to him. As you do, you hear several robots activate outside of the door. Not wasting any time, Shadow looks up.  
“Chaos Control!”

Your entire vision is filled with an aqua colored light as the world around you changes. Once the light subsides, you look up to the starry sky, confirming that you’re back on the surface. Shadow hands the Emerald back to you.  
“I know what it’s like to lose your memories.” he says. “Just remember to be careful.” With that, he turns around and walks to a familiar wall extension. Rouge walks up next to him, leaning over it and looking at the street down below.  
“So how’d you know that we needed saving?”  
“Who do you think the law enforcement they called in was?” he says. Looking at the Emerald, you decide to walk over behind them. You clasp your hands around their shoulders and pull them into a hug.  
“Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.” you say. Shadow looks annoyed by this action but Rouge giggles. After you say your goodbyes, you make your way back to the Sky Patrol to let the gang know what kind of crazy night you just had.


	11. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1553489812/1553489812.storyman_chapter_10_attempt_2.png

\---  
You once again find yourself in the black void, with absolutely nothing in sight. This time, however, you hear a very faint sound permeating the darkness. It seems to be a voice, but you can only just barely make out what’s being said.  
“It’s not yours…” the voice seems to be saying. “Give it back…”   
You’re sure the sound of the voice is familiar, but you can’t quite place it. And you also don’t know to what or whom it’s referring to. The voice repeats itself over and over again, becoming more irate with each utterance.  
“What is ‘it’?” you ask aloud, your own voice echoing in the void. The volume completely overtakes the faint voice, drowning it out until both sounds fade away. With silence once more creeping into your senses, you find yourself alone with your thoughts again.

\---

Drip. You’re stirred by a water droplet falling onto your face. Drip drip. You roll over, keen on not having your face soaked by whatever is dripping on you. Unfortunately, it still drips, plopping down onto your quill.  
“Ugh, fine. I’ll get up.” you mutter, half-asleep. You place your hands beneath you to lift yourself up. In doing so, you notice that the material isn’t the soft, cushion-y bed you fell asleep on. You slowly open your eyes to find that you’re in a dimly lit cave. “...what?” you ask yourself out loud, before another drip shakes you from your thoughts. You look up and see that you were sleeping directly under a stalactite, which slowly drips cave moisture downwards towards the floor. With this is mind, you relocate yourself to another part of the cave, one which has a flat ceiling with no drippy formations.

Sitting down, it slowly dawns on you that you have no idea where you are. Standing back up, you wander around until you find an opening in the stone walls. Light pours into the cavern from outside, illuminating the inside. As your eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, you peer outside to get a gist of your location. You're greeted by the sight of dense trees and foliage. This puzzles you, seeing as you last remember falling asleep in your bed on the Sky Patrol. Further still, the sight of a jungle doesn't tell you much as to your actual location. Well, you're not going to find anything out of you stick around in this cave, so it's time to do some investigating.

Stepping out of the cave, you wander around, trying to discern where you're at. While you're at it, you're also trying to figure out why you're there, and how you even got there. You're shaken from your thoughts as a small rabbit, a Pocky, jumps out from a shrub on the side of the path you're walking down.  
“Geeze, you scared me little guy.” You say, crouching down to talk to the small animal. “Say, do you know where we are?” The Pocky replies in a squeaky, unintelligible language. “Ah, right. I can't understand you guys. Well, thanks anyway.” The Pocky nods and hops away, going back to its business. “I hope the others are alright.” You think out loud. You're not sure where they are, but you're holding onto the faint glimmer that they're safe and sound. Sighing, you continue on, looking for anything that can help you out.

Something in distance catches your attention. You can just make out faint voices, coming from somewhere to your right. If there’s people nearby, maybe you can get help? Nodding to yourself, you head in the direction that the voices are coming from. As you inch your way through the brush, the voices get louder and more distinct. There’s two of them, both feminine sounding. It almost sounds like they’re struggling? Maybe you’re not in the clear yet. You briefly consider that they might be your friends, but you shake away the thoughts as you can tell that you don’t recognize the voices. Still, if they’re in danger, you should be cautious to not give yourself away to whatever’s got them. You slow your footsteps, and get closer to the ground, so that you make less noise. With that, you slowly creep your way forward.

You eventually find yourself at the outskirts of a small clearing. Remaining in the bushes, you slowly peek your head above the foliage, trying to get a good look at what’s happening. The first thing you notice is that this clearing is a base camp for an Eggman Empire patrol, as denoted by his insignia on everything. The second thing of note is that the voices you heard come from two women laying in the very center of the camp. They’re both green in color, and… naked. From what you can see, you figure out that the sounds of struggling where actually the sounds of sex, as the lighter green woman, the one closest to your viewpoint, is reaming the other, darker green woman in her pussy. Well, crap. If they’re just openly going at it in the middle of an Eggman camp, they likely work for him, which means that they wouldn’t help you at all. It’s probably best… to just… leave…

Despite your better judgement, you remain in place, watching the two ladies go to town. An erection slowly builds in your panties, and it’s not long before you autonomously start rubbing your cock. While the lighter green girl seems to be in charge, the darker green girl starts talking trash to her.  
“Come on, Clove, is that all you got?” Upon hearing this, the lighter green girl, who you can now identify as Clove, begins to pound at the other at a faster pace.  
“Yeah… you like that, Cass?” Clove says, giving you the name of the other girl. From the shakiness in her voice, you can tell that she’s barely holding off an orgasm.  
“Aw, what’s wrong? You’re not about to bust, are you?” Cass taunts, though her words are betrayed by a small moan that escapes from her almost immediately afterwards. You turn your attention away from the sight before you and find that you’re vigorously fapping now. You see your pre-cum starting to pool a little in the dirt in front of you, but you’ve also been spreading it around on yourself as you jerk off. You look back up to see Clove starting to hunch over as she draws nearer and nearer to release.

“F-fuck! Cum in your sister’s pussy, Clove!” Cass cries out. Wait, they’re sisters? That’s… really hot, actually. That information pushes you over, tension in your loins quickly rising as you bust a fat nut in the bush in front of you. As your cum spurts out in the bush, you see that Clove and Cass are also cumming. You’re not sure what would happen if Clove got Cass pregnant, seeing as they’re siblings, but you don’t really care right now. Once the last of your cum leaks out, you put your dick back in your panties and slowly creep away, trying to not draw attention to yourself. As you take a step, a bundle of leafs and branches fall down next to the nearby tree. You look down and see a small rope tied in a circle just around the bottom of your foot. You have no time to react as the rope contracts around your foot and hoists you upwards, upside down. Congrats, you just fell right into a trap. You slowly rotate by the rope, eventually seeing the base camp, and Clove and Cass looking at you. Cass waves with a smirk, and Clove just crosses her arms, looking unamused.

\---

You’re kneeling in the camp, your hands tied to your ankles. Once you were all subdued, Clove left the camp, to help the rest of her team with whatever they’re there for. You look up at Cass, who just stands there, staring at you. It’s now that you can get a good look at her face, which is something you’ve not really seen before. Her muzzle and eyes are completely synthetic. Her pupils are a sort of yellow light, not entirely unlike how Metal Sonic’s eyes are done. It just strikes you as odd. Clove’s face looked normal, why is Cass’s like that? She crosses her arms and begins to walk slowly around you.

“So… you were spying on us, huh?” Cass begins, just off to your right. “Where are the rest of your friends?”   
“I have no idea. Kinda glad that you don’t know either.” you say.  
“Riiiiiight. I bet they’re out there searching for the Emerald as well.”  
“There’s an Emerald out here?”  
“Don’t play dumb. That’s why you’re here.”  
“I don’t even know where *here* is.” you say. Cass finishes her circle, and goes back to standing in front of you.  
“So, let me get this straight: You wake up in the middle of the jungle, just HAPPEN to stumble onto us, and you set off a trap once you’re done creeping on me and my sister?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.” you say. “I really enjoy what I saw, by the way. It was hot.” As you say the word ‘hot’, you dick twitches, emphasizing your point. Cass looks unamused.  
“I can see this is going nowhere. We’ll figure out what to do with you once the Emerald is found.” Cass says, walking away from you.  
“Ooo! I have an idea! You could take her with you and train her to be an Egg Boss! I’m sure that’ll work out great for you!” a familiar voice calls out from an unknown direction. The appearance of the voice causes both you and Cass to look around wildly, trying to discern the location. Suddenly a figure appears in front of Cass. You’re greatly relieved to see that it’s Sonic.  
“On second thought, that’s a terrible idea. Forget I said anything.” Sonic says, leaning against a nearby tree.  
“YOU!” Cass grumbles, as she produces a set of tonfas from the back of her belt. She charges at Sonic, who simply sidesteps, effortlessly dodging her attack.  
“Woah, sorry for trying to give you advice.” he mocks. His giant grin never leaves his face. “Maybe I’ll just give my suggestions directly to Egghead?” Cass growls in anger, prompting her to rush at Sonic once more, taking wild swings at him. None of her attacks connect, however, as Sonic moves out of the way quicker than she can swing. It’s really a sight to behold. 

While Cass’s attention is squarely focused on Sonic, you hear a rustle in the bush behind you. Turning your head, you’re greatly relieved to see Sally emerging from the foliage. Upon noticing her, she smiles.  
“Hey, did’ja miss me?” she says. She crouches down and activates one of her holo-blades from the wrist of her glove. Using this, she cuts away the rope binding your hands to your feet, freeing you. You immediately turn around and wrap her in a hug.  
“I missed you bunches.” you say. Sally places the hand that doesn’t have a holo-blade on your back.  
“I missed you too. Come on, let’s get out of here.”  
“Right behind you!”  
As you begin to leave, Cass takes notice of your escape.  
“No! The prisoner!” Her thought is interrupted as Sonic bounds forward in his spinball move, knocking her on her butt.  
“Uh oh, you took your eyes off of your opponent. That’s a big no-no.” Sonic says, playfully teasing Cass.  
“SHUT UP!” Cass yells. She lunges for Sonic again, as he jumps away from her blow.

As you escape, your view of the fight between Sonic and Cass dwindles the further you go. Sally leads in front of you, making a path through the jungle.  
“Where are we going?” you ask Sally.  
“Back to the Sky Patrol. Once we’re there, we’ll signal Sonic and get the heck out of dodge.”  
“But what about the Emerald?” you ask. Sally stops in place.  
“What Emerald?”  
“That girl who had me tied up said that there’s an Emerald here.” you say. Sally reaches into her vest and produces the computer version of Nicole. Popping open the screen, she verifies the info.  
“...huh.” she says. “Looks like she was right. Well, gotta let the others know.” She presses a few buttons on the lower half of Nicole, and begins speaking into the receiver. “Change of plans everyone. There’s an Emerald nearby. Amy and I will look for it instead of coming straight there. We’ll keep you updated.” With that, she presses a few more buttons and starts spinning in place while staring at Nicole’s screen. Finding the direction, she motions for you to follow her as she begins walking away.

“Oh, right, I almost forgot.” you begin, as you and Sally trek your way through the thicket. “Where even are we?”  
“The Jungle Zone.” Sally says, not looking away from the screen.  
“... on South Island?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How the heck did that even happen?”  
“Well, WE landed here to pick you up. How YOU got here is something I’d like to find out.” Sally says, looking back at you. You try to search your memory again, but nothing’s coming up.  
“I really have no idea. The last thing I remember is going to sleep on the Sky Patrol, after helping out Rouge.” Sally stops again, looking at you with a worried expression.  
“You don’t remember? That’s… concerning.”  
“Yeah it is…” you say, placing your hand on your head. Sally places a hand on your shoulder.  
“At least we were able to find you. Who knows what might have happened to you if we hadn’t?”  
“Yeah, at least. Thanks for coming for me.” you say. Sally smiles, and to your surprise plants a very quick kiss on the lips. Upon pulling away, her eyes linger for a moment, gazing deep within your own. The moment is sweet, but it doesn’t last very long before you’re interrupted.

“Well well well, look what I found.” A voice calls out, followed by a heavy metallic whoosh sound. Your attention is drawn to the direction you heard it from, and you’re greeted by the sight of Clove, who holds a scythe. The scythe’s blade is made of some sort of purple plasma material, something that strikes you as a bit weird. Without hesitation, Sally summons her wrist holo-blades, and you poof your hammer to your hand.   
“You’re outnumbered Clove. Two to one.” Sally says, taking a defensive stance.  
“I’m aware of that.” Clove replies. “But if slowing you two down means my team can find the Emerald first, then so be it.”  
“You’re making a mistake, Clove. Just walk away. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t take orders from you, princess.” Clove says. There’s a certain air of contempt held in the way she said ‘princess’. You’re not really sure about any of this.  
“So you take orders from Eggman instead?” you chime in. “How does that make any sense?” Clove grows silent for a few seconds.  
“Listen, I don’t like it, but I owe him. He saved Cassia’s life… I... “ Clove says. You begin to think back to how her face was mostly artificial. That must be the reason why.

Suddenly a beeping breaks the silence that’s fallen. You then hear Cass’s voice permeate the air, coming from a small radio on Clove.  
“Sis, I need help! He’s kicking my butt over here!” Upon hearing this, Clove tightens her grip on her scythe. She closes her eyes, shaking mildly. Finally she swings her scythe, deactivating its blade as she does so.  
“DAMMIT!” she says, running off into the jungle. With a sigh of relief, Sally puts away her holo-blades.  
“What timing. I really didn’t want to fight her.” You despawn your hammer as well, seeing as there’s no immediate threat around anymore. “She can usually be talked down. Seems this Emerald must be important to old Egghead. Let’s get back to this Emerald, shall we?” You nod your head and you continue on your way.

You eventually reach a point to where Sally stops, and starts looking around.  
“Huh, odd. Nicole says it should be right around here.” She lifts up her feet, looking at the dirt underneath them. You take a look around, trying to keep an eye out for any glowing gems. Your eyes wander upwards, and there you see it. The green Emerald, tangled in some vines up high in a tree. You get Sally’s attention and point it out to her. “Oh, nice job! Now the real question is… how are we going to get it down…” Sally says. She rests her finger on her lip, trying to think of a solution. “Maybe you can hit the tree with your hammer? It might knock it loose?”  
“Worth a shot.” you say. You summon your hammer back to your hand. Feeling a bit dramatic, you pretend to spit on your hands and rub them together, before whacking the tree as hard as you can. While a few leafs fall out, you can see that the Emerald just rocks back and forth in its vine-y hammock. After a few more whacks, it appears that it’s not going to budge any further.  
“Hmmm…” Sally says. She paces forward a bit before slowly turning around on her heels. She opens her eyes and smiles. “I think I got something.” She pulls Nicole back out once more, and presses a few buttons. “Hey, Sonic, we need your help with something.”  
“On my way.” Sonic replies, via the small computer. “Sorry ladies, but duty calls!” he says, before the line goes silent. It only takes a few seconds before he arrives. Sally points upwards towards the Emerald.  
“Could you get that for us?”  
“Aw man, I thought you’d have something challenging!” he mock complains. Without batting an eye, Sonic runs up the tree in a spiral motion, grabs the Emerald once he reaches the same level it’s on, and spirals back down to the ground. He holds the Emerald out for you to take.

Grabbing a hold of the green gem, more memories flood your mind. You remember teaming up with Cream and Big the Cat as the three of you went on a big journey. You were, of course, chasing Sonic down. Cream wanted to find Cheese’s brother Chocola, and Big wanted to find Froggy, as he normally does. You somehow ended up in a scheme hatched by Metal Sonic, as he attempted to overthrow Eggman and take his stuff. It almost worked, but you and your friends had gathered the Emeralds, allowing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to take him down. To your surprise, Shadow was among the group, after his apparent death. He had amnesia though, which plagued him until an alien invasion came to Mobius. As it turns out, the leader of these aliens, Black Doom, was a part of Shadow’s creation. He was using him to try to gain all of the Chaos Emeralds for his own ends. Unfortunately, Shadow unwittingly gave them to him, which allowed him to use Chaos Control to bring his home “planet” to the surface of Mobius. Black Doom then intended to feed the whole planet to his larvae, but Shadow was able to overcome his nerve gas and mind control, and finally destroyed him and the Black Comet in the process. Gathering the Emeralds was able to restore Shadow’s memories, which explains why he was willing to part with the white Emerald the most recent time you saw him. His amnesia also gives you clarity to Sally’s joke when you first ran into her after waking up. With all of that, the memories stop, and you find yourself staring at the Emerald in your hand once more. You look up, as Sally and Sonic look at you.

“You done with that?” Sonic says, pointing at the Emerald. Seeing as you got your use from it, you don’t need to hold onto it anymore, so you nod and hand it back to him. “I’m gonna run this over to the Sky Patrol. I’ll see you two there.” he says, as he runs off into the jungle.   
“Well, might as well head on back, huh?” Sally says. She extends her hand for you to take, which you happily do. The two of you make a safe passage back to your home base, together.

\---


End file.
